


Sourcherry

by AireHaleinski, Coffeegirl_Alex, Eloriee



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward!Kira, Awkward!Scott, Blabbing!Kira, Come facciamo noi, Confessions, Cora è l'unico membro della famiglia Hale ancora in vita, Crack, Deputy!Stiles (mentioned), Derek Hale & Kira Yukimura - Freeform, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Flirting, Flirting!Stiles, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Ghiaccioli fallici, Humor, Insieme a Derek, Le persone che seguono il vlog di Kira shippano Sterek, Light PTSD!Derek, Love Confessions, M/M, Pack Feels, Tutti hanno comportamenti imbarazzanti tranne Lydia, Vet!Scott (mentioned), Vlogger!Kira, fluffy sterek, human!AU, slowburn sterek, vlogging - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 34,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8817637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeegirl_Alex/pseuds/Coffeegirl_Alex, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/pseuds/Eloriee
Summary: Il ritorno da New York porta Derek Hale in una Beacon Hills troppo diversa ma sempre uguale. Derek, che cerca disperatamente un coinquilino, non sa che il palazzo di sua proprietà in pochissimo tempo sarà letteralmente invaso da quel passato dal quale tentava di scappare. Al principio, però, nemmeno la presenza costante di una ragazza chiacchierona (con il bonus di un tenerissimo chihuahua) riuscirà a smuovere il giovane Hale.E poi c’è Stiles, che ormai ha smesso di essere tutto arti troppo lunghi e parlantina (caratteristica che ha ceduto a Kira) per diventare il tipico ragazzo attraente; un ragazzo attraente che Derek non può ignorare.Storia di AireHaleinskiFan Art di Coffegirl_AlexFanMix di  Eloriee





	1. Why always me? - Would you pay my rent?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts).



> Hola a tutti! Eccomi di nuovo a scrivere per questa meravigliosa iniziativa che è il Big Bang!  
>  Per quanto riguarda la fic di quest'anno, ho deciso di ripescare un vecchio prompt che avevo ideato ben due anni fa, e che ho finalmente portato a termine.  
>  Questa fic tocca sia un'atmosfera crack, perchè di base deve essere divertente, ma dato che sono io, non ho saputo resistere, piazzando quantità ingenti di fluff e angst.  
>  Ci sarà una Kira al limite del logorroico, e un Derek che basterà da solo a fornirci l'angst necessario... come sempre, comunque.  
>  Ringrazio tantissimo il lavoro compiuto da Nykyo per il betaggio (grazieeee!) e ringrazio anche Eloriee e Alex per i loro splendidi lavori artistici che posteremo completi nell'ultimo capitolo! Grazie davvero! =) 
> 
> Enjoy, se vi piace lasciate un commento e...stay tuned! =)
> 
>  

C’erano giorni, nei quali aprire gli occhi qualche minuto prima che il trillare della sveglia lo sorprendesse – e gli regalasse un attacco di tachicardia che tanto gli sarebbe venuto comunque, perché prima che tutti i tuoi riflessi fossero attivi, dovevano passare mediamente tre ore e mezza, superate le quali, tra l’altro, sarebbe sceso dal letto con il piede sinistro – era un segno chiaro e lampante di disastro imminente.

Derek se lo sentiva nello stomaco: era quella sensazione che gli dava da pensare distraendolo e spingendolo a fare cazzate. Così si era ricordato di non avere acqua calda in casa solo quando era già dentro la doccia e le gocce che gli avevano pizzicato la pelle, pungenti come ghiaccio, erano parse arrivare direttamente dal Circolo Polare Artico. O si era messo a rimuginare mentre si stava radendo piuttosto serenamente, nel tentativo di eguagliare la precisione di un chirurgo, e per un leggero tocco sbagliato della lama sulla pelle gli si erano incisi sul viso squarci che avrebbero fatto invidia perfino al Joker. Infine aveva aperto il frigorifero per scolarsi metà del suo immancabile cartone di latte intero – l’unica e vera qualità di latte, ovviamente – e lo aveva versato sovrappensiero nella tazza senza rendersi conto che il grosso lo stava rovesciando sulla tovaglia; e forse sarebbe stato meglio non farcire la fetta biscottata con marmellata di amarene dato che, a differenza del suo pavimento, lui non aveva avuto modo di assaggiarla.  
Soltanto la prima mezz'ora di quella giornata gli aveva già dato abbastanza spunti per nascondersi sotto a una campana, e rimanerci a vita, ma Derek Hale, stoico e tutto tranne che scaramantico, non ci fece caso: era abituato ad andare avanti sempre e comunque, anche se a volte doveva mordersi le labbra fino a farle sanguinare, per avere un minimo di stimolo a sopravvivere. Dopo che un incendio, purtroppo di natura dolosa, gli aveva spazzato via praticamente tutta la famiglia, quasi una decina di anni prima, l'indifferenza generale a tutto e tutti era stata il suo diktat: guardava scorrere davanti a sé il fiume della propria vita senza porsi più nessuna domanda, senza la minima curiosità per le persone e le situazioni che lo circondavano.  
A malapena respirava, mangiava, dormiva. E andava bene così.

Sua sorella Cora, l'unica scampata all'incendio, gli spaccava spesso i timpani al telefono, urlandogli contro che doveva darsi una mossa con la sua vita e non rischiare di diventare parte della muffa che infestava la cantina, ma lui, che concentrava le forze rimaste solo nel superare l’ultimo anno di università, non stava troppo ad ascoltarla.

Fu il trillo irritante del campanello – più acuto di quello della sveglia – a disturbare la quiete ritrovata del suo appartamento. Derek, in tenuta da “mondo, cazzo non disturbarmi” – pantaloni della tuta che parevano rubati agli assurdi photoshoot delle boyband anni ’90 e maglietta macchiata di latte – si levò con poca grazia il libro di arte contemporanea da davanti alla faccia; un occhio arrossato a furia di sfregarci la mano sopra per tentare in qualche modo di svegliarsi.

«Chi è che si azzarda a rompere le palle alle dieci del mattino? E’ domenica, la gente dovrebbe rimanere in casa a smaltire la sbornia del sabato sera!» sbuffò, le narici dilatate e la solita smorfia di disappunto, su un volto che l’adolescente medio di sesso femminile (ma non solo) avrebbe potuto definire solo come: “da modello”.

Derek allungò una gamba sotto il tavolo, nel tentativo di ripescare le proprie ciabatte, a rischio di uno stiramento muscolare, e si alzò con la stessa flemma di uno che portasse sulle proprie spalle il peso del mondo intero. Poteva giurare che il divano si fosse appena lamentato di essere stato abbandonato, perché il suo udito fine aveva colto un singhiozzo. Forse, però, se l’era solo immaginato: ottimo, un passo in più lungo la via della pazzia più completa. Raggiunse finalmente l’uscio, segnato da una goccia di vernice bianca che ancora colava lenta a causa di una recentissima ritinteggiatura, e rimase in ascolto: sembrava che la persona al di là della porta soffrisse di una potente forma d’asma e che stesse tentando di racimolare la maggior quantità di ossigeno immagazzinabile, nel minor tempo possibile. O forse era solo così nervosa da essere sul punto di collassare. Ci mancava giusto che quel rantolo ansimante si traducesse nell’ultimo respiro del misterioso sconosciuto, e poi Derek avrebbe potuto ufficialmente considerarsi il re di Sfigaville.  
In attesa, Derek rimase fermo, con l’orecchio attaccato alla porta, lasciando passare due ulteriori squilli di campanello, quasi come se sperasse che così facendo il tizio fuori avrebbe levato le tende. Ma dato che non sembrava che il trend della sua mattinata comprendesse qualche sinonimo della parola “pacifica”, alla fine si arrese e aprì la porta.

«E’ uno scherzo? Tu chi sei adesso?»

Il sopracciglio sinistro puntò vero l’alto fin quasi a raggiungere l’attaccatura dei capelli, tanto il suo stupore era evidente. E poi, come in un flash, Derek si ricordò dell’annuncio all’apparenza innocuo che aveva distribuito in giro non appena era tornato in città, giusto dieci giorni prima. Lo aveva affisso su tutti i pali della luce, e anche fatto pubblicare sul Beacon Hills Journal. Ovverosia, più specificatamente, della sua assurda mania di tormentarsi da solo l’esistenza – meritava la medaglia d’oro alle olimpiadi nella categoria masochismo per professionisti – che a un certo punto era culminata nello scrivere un avviso del tipo: “Ragazzo ventiquattrenne, tranquillo, silenzioso e indipendente, cerca coinquilini altrettanto tranquilli, silenziosi e indipendenti che lo aiutino a pagare l’affitto, dato che a causa della riforma scolastica, l'università ha pensato bene di succhiargli via tutti i soldi come un vampiro.”  
Ok, diciamo che Derek aveva leggermente mascherato la realtà dei fatti, visto che il palazzo in cui viveva era di sua proprietà e le tasse universitarie, grazie all’eredità quasi infinita che – purtroppo – gli era stata lasciata dai suoi genitori, in vita proprietari di una compagnia immobiliare, per lui erano una bazzecola da pagare. Anche l’affitto che voleva fingere di dividere non era alto, proprio perché i suoi futuri coinquilini, in effetti, l’avrebbero pagato a lui, indirettamente e a loro insaputa. In realtà Derek aveva più che altro bisogno di qualcuno che lo aiutasse a pulire, a riordinare e – sotto sotto – che gli tenesse compagnia perché, nonostante la sua passione smisurata per la solitudine, era comunque un essere umano, e nutriva un naturale bisogno di interazioni con i suoi simili, anche se minime. Poi, però, aveva aperto la porta e l’idea dell’annuncio era finita dritta nella lista “le cento trovate peggiori che il tuo stesso cervello contorto possa formulare”. Sulla soglia c’era una tipa assurda. Un paio di codine scure le incorniciavano il viso e la giovane intrusa era nervosa a tal punto da mordersi il labbro e sfregare dolorosamente le pellicine che ci si erano formate sopra. Due gattini neri fissavano Derek dai bordi delle sue orecchie, un cagnolino lo osservava dalla borchia della cintura, e dal collo della ragazza si snodava un ciondolo che ritraeva chiaramente una volpe. Poteva essere la guardiana di uno zoo? No, non c’erano zoo a Beacon Hills. I vestiti di quella tipa erano i più bizzarri che Derek avesse mai visto: sulla maglia si era probabilmente rovesciato un intero container di evidenziatori gialli, rendendola praticamente illegale in quaranta stati in quanto nociva per la vista. Ma la cosa più allarmante era l’enorme trolley rosa shocking sul quale la ragazza, che lo fissava con gli occhi scuri e a mandorla pieni di incertezza, si stava appoggiando per sorreggersi.

 

Un guaito interruppe il silenzio imbarazzante che era venuto a crearsi tra lei e Derek, e da dietro un piede della ragazza sbucò una testolina pelosa con le orecchie ritte e gli occhi fuori dalle orbite. Derek la squadrò da capo a piedi, senza emettere il minimo suono, lasciando che le sue sopracciglia parlassero per lui. E in sostanza ecco quel che dicevano:

“Perché hai usato le pagine di un fumetto Marvel al posto dei pantaloni? Era finita la stoffa per caso? E quello è un cane? Io non voglio cani nel mio appartamento. Una valigia? Cosa ci fai qui con una valigia?”

«Chi diamine sei?» Solo l’ultima frase venne pronunciata ad alta voce, con Derek che per un attimo pensò di non essersi del tutto svegliato, perché onestamente quello che gli era successo da quando quella mattina aveva aperto gli occhi era stato già più che sufficiente per mettere alla prova la sua limitatissima pazienza.

Le dita che tamburellavano sullo stipite, e la vena sopra la tempia che iniziava a colorarsi di una particolare tonalità di rosso, Derek rimase in attesa di una risposta che sembrava non venire mai.  
Il silenzio durò ancora pochi secondi, prima che la sconosciuta partisse in quarta.

«Ciao sono Kira. Yukimura. Kira Yukimura. Ho trovato l'annuncio sul giornale locale, quello dove dicevi che stavi cercando un coinquilino, per aiutarti a pagare l'affitto della casa e beh eccomi qui! Spero che Takoyaki non ti dia fastidio, è un cane un po’ agitato, a volte invadente, ma in fondo è buono! Se vuoi puoi chiamarlo Tako e basta, cioè, non “Takoebasta”, semplicemente Tako e non con la “c”, ma con la “k”. Comunque sono Kira, non mi ricordo il tuo nome, come hai detto di chiamarti? Oh, sull’annuncio non l’hai scritto. Scusa se mi sono presentata così davanti alla porta, ma ho provato a chiamarti sul numero di cellulare che hai scritto nell’inserzione, ma mi dava numero irraggiungibile. Posso darti del tu, vero?»

La vena sul collo di Derek prese a pulsare più velocemente, al ritmo di quella parlantina inarrestabile. Senza pensarci due volte e con un’ombra di terrore sul volto, Derek sbatté la porta in faccia alla nuova arrivata, mentre lei lo fissava incredula, ma con un’aria tenace.

«Scusami?» La sentì protestare da fuori. « Ehi, ho detto qualcosa che non va? Forse ho parlato troppo, ma non mi sembra che tu mi stia accogliendo come dovrebbe fare un padrone di casa con i propri coinquilini! E’ colpa di Tako forse? Beh, sull’annuncio non avevi mica scritto “non portate cani”. Forse abbaierà durante la notte ma insomma, è un cane no? I cani abbaiano, i lupi ululano, è il ciclo naturale.» La ragazza prese a bussare ripetutamente, concitata come una caricatura delle tipiche ragazze nei manga giapponesi. «Dai, apri questa porta, guarda che continuerò a bussare finchè non cambi idea! Dai! Dai! Dimmi il tuo nome almeno, io mi sono presentata!»

Il continuo sbattere dei pugni contro la porta venne interrotto dal rumore della serratura che scattava e, per l’evidente gioia di Kira, il volto di un Derek decisamente imbronciato apparve nello spiraglio che si era appena aperto.

«Ti faccio entrare solo perché non riesco a capire il motivo per cui il tuo cane ha un nome simile a quello di una pietanza. E’ come se io avessi un pastore tedesco e lo chiamassi “California roll”. E’ ridicolo.»

Kira non badò alla frecciatina ma sorrise e si infilò in casa saltellando e biascicando con entusiasmo un «Permesso!»

In realtà il colore delle pareti era parecchio diverso da come, a quanto pareva, Kira doveva esserselo immaginato, considerato il caratteraccio di chi abitava tra quelle mura. L’appartamento aveva un aspetto solare, rallegrato da finestre e da fotografie di paesaggi.  
Il parquet aranciato contrastava con le varie sfumature di blu che si potevano facilmente notare in tutta la casa. Le lampade andavano dal verde acqua al giallo canarino e il colore delle sedie in cucina sembrava quello del magma. Non c’erano porte, solo archi, tranne che in bagno e nella stanza di Derek, nascosta da una porta chiusa color ebano.

«Che meraviglia, quanti colori! E questa casa è piena di fotografie! Woah, davvero, sono assolutamente spettacolari! Quella è Times Square, l’ho riconosciuta. Quello è il Grand Canyon e poi le cascate del Niagara! Oh le hai scattate tu?»

I cuscini del divano si raggrinzirono sotto il peso, in effetti piuttosto leggero, della ragazza che, mentre indicava ripetutamente le foto con un entusiasmo al limite del sopportabile, aveva deciso di riposarsi e di testare quella morbida fonte di relax che campeggiava al centro della sala.

Derek avvertì dentro di sé la forza che era stata scatenata delle parole di quell’ultima domanda; era così intensa che gli parve di aver ricevuto una bastonata sul petto. La sua voce si incrinò, ma solo leggermente perché non era solito mostrare i suoi sentimenti. Preferiva lacerarsi l’anima col rimorso, piuttosto che far emergere la melma scura che gli impestava le vene.

«Mia sorella» borbottò, pregando che il discorso terminasse all’istante.

Forse anche Kira avvertì il gelo improvviso che era calato nella stanza nell’osservare la posa più rigida del corpo di Derek, che intanto si era seduto e si era messo a sottolineare qualche riga sul suo libro, sperando di distrarsi dalla sensazione di freddo terrore che lo stava possedendo. Ma se aveva creduto che una semplice risposta potesse calmare quella stramba chiacchierona purtroppo si era sbagliato di grosso. Il destino – o la sfortuna – gli aveva fatto precipitare addosso la persona più curiosa dell’intero pianeta.

«Tua sorella? Oh che meraviglia, io non ho sorelle, non ho mai avuto la possibilità di condividere le mie cose e le mie passioni con qualcuno di così vicino. Certo, c’era Erica, ma lei se ne è scappata con Boyd dopo il liceo, lasciandomi con un palmo di naso. E poi ci sono i miei genitori, ma adesso sono tornati in Giappone, perché hanno dovuto vendere la casa, sai, l'avevamo presa in affitto solo per poco, quindi... Vabbè, ma ti assomiglia? Com’è? Credo sia una ragazza creativa, comunque, dato che i fotografi lo sono un po’ tutti… hai altre sorelle o solo lei?»

«Si, ne ho altre.»

Derek si sentiva squallido, ma non poteva farne a meno: quando parlava di Laura come se fosse ancora con lui, riusciva a convincersi che lei non fosse mai stata bruciata viva.  
Durava giusto pochi secondi, o a volte qualche minuto, durante i quali Derek si cullava in un limbo tra la speranza e la rassegnazione.

«Quante?»

«Un’altra, oltre alla fotografa. Lei è la responsabile dell’esplosione di colori indesiderata che vedi in casa.»

«Oh che bello. Due sorelle! Certo, da ragazzo non sarà stato semplice per te, con due femmine intorno, me le immagino che ti truccavano e magari giocavate al dottore e tu finivi per fare la povera cavia – dove vai? Aspetta, non mi hai ancora detto nemmeno come ti chiami, me lo vuoi dire o no?»

«Vado a vedere quando passa il corriere» Derek uscì esasperato e scuotendo la testa, la vena che tornava a pulsare e la sensazione di sbandamento che ancora lo stravolgeva. Aprì la porta per respirare: dentro l’appartamento iniziava a mancargli l’aria.

«Perché? Aspetti un pacco?»

«Si, un telecomando. Lo danno in omaggio con i coinquilini chiacchieroni. Serve per spegnerli.»

Kira assunse un’aria concentrata per qualche secondo – Derek poteva praticamente sentire le rotelle che giravano dentro il suo cervello – prima di rompere il silenzio con una risata limpida e solare.

«Un telecomando? Davvero? Non credevo che dietro quel muso lungo ci fosse un ragazzo sarcastico! Vabbè che il sarcasmo va a braccetto con la disillusione…non che io voglia darti del disilluso eh, intendiamoci. E’ solo che in un certo senso sei simpatico, o almeno lo sembri, più di quanto tu possa credere! E comunque non è facile essere sarcastici e senza suonare cattivi. Sai, credo che nonostante tutto, io e te potremmo andare d’accordo. Oh, aspetta, adesso che mi ricordo, devo fare una cosa!»

Kira armeggiò con una busta, estratta dalla valigia senza che Derek se ne accorgesse, prima che l’oggetto che conteneva e che lei stava cercando di scartare si scaraventasse al suolo.

«Oh, no, è la pappa di Tako! Non volevo rovinarti il parquet, scusami! E.. ehi Tako, no! Non la cacca sul tappeto! Quante volte ti ho detto che devi aspettare il giretto fuori?»

Derek annusò con frustrazione e un pizzico di rassegnazione l’odore che proveniva dal pavimento e che si stava spandendo ovunque, poi strinse le labbra innervosito, inalberando uno sguardo truce. Forse era meglio rientrare in casa e insegnare a quel cane chi comandava veramente.

Eppure, nonostante il continuo e fastidioso abbaiare, il fatto che Kira tentando di lanciare la valigia sul divano – i nuovi letti per entrambi sarebbero arrivati solo tra qualche giorno. Derek pur senza crederci più di tanto li aveva ordinati appena scritta l’inserzione – si fosse malamente capovolta finendo gambe all’aria, nascosta sotto un paio di improponibili leggins e diversi vestitini, immerse Derek in una bolla di nostalgia che lo fece stare un po’ meglio. In fondo lo sapeva: Kira e Tako avrebbero portato nella sua vita una ventata di aria fresca.


	2. Brand New Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ed eccoci col secondo capitolo! Sono molto curiosa di conoscere i vostri pareri sulla fic, mi farebbe tanto piacere se lasciaste un commento!  
> In questo capitolo scopriremo qualcosa di più del passato di Derek e come la vita con Kira sia sempre più divertente (per noi), e impossibile per il nostro sourwolf! A domani col prossimo capitolo! Stay tuned!! =)

Quando Derek le disse che le avrebbe finalmente mostrato la sua nuova camera, Kira dovette trattenersi dal cacciare un urlo da far invidia a Tarzan.  
Le uscì invece un fastidiosissimo pigolio che spaventò Tako, il quale prese ad abbaiare come uno spiritato per tutta la casa.

«Colpa mia, scusa! E' che il fatto di sapere che – Tako a cuccia!– stai per mostrarmi la mia nuova stanza mi entusiasma da morire!» saltellò lei, parlando a voce altissima per coprire l'abbaiare del cane, e incapace di stare ferma anche solo per due minuti.

Derek le riservò un'occhiataccia.

«L'avevo capito. Dimmi se c’è qualcosa che non ti entusiasma. O forse non farlo, appena apri bocca le mie orecchie chiedono pietà. Vieni, porta qui la valigia e togli tutti i vestiti che hai piazzato sul divano. Odio il disordine.»

Kira annuì, buttando alla bell'e meglio maglie e pantaloncini dentro la borsa.

«Sissignore signor?»

«Derek» rivelò il ragazzo, esasperato. «Mi chiamo Derek Hale.»

Lo sguardo di Kira si illuminò – di nuovo – e Derek si chiese come facesse a essere così perennemente sorridente e allegra.  
Kira afferrò la mano di Derek per stritolargliela.

«Tanto piacere, Derek! Tanto piacere!»

Derek alzò lo sguardo con fare annoiato e procedette lungo il corridoio scuro verso la porta chiusa della camera destinata a Kira. Era di un bianco immacolato: a quanto pareva anch'essa era stata ridipinta da poco.  
Derek si appoggiò contro lo stipite, incrociando le braccia e lanciando uno sguardo gelido verso un'esaltatissima Kira, che non sembrava minimamente impressionata dal suo malumore.

«Ascolta» iniziò lui con tono autoritario, «in questa casa c'è una regola imprescindibile, che va rispettata a tutti i costi: quella dell'ordine. Non dico di volere i pavimenti splendenti o i mobili senza un granello di polvere, solo ordine, soprattutto in questa stanza che io non posso gestire per ovvi motivi. Mi sono spiegato?»

Kira annuì di fretta, fissando Derek come se fosse un importantissimo membro del clero, pronto a impartirle una benedizione.

«Signorsì signore!»

«Detto questo, non ti aspettare uno stanzone di chissà quali proporzioni. E' una camera piuttosto stretta, onestamente.»

Derek aprì la porta con leggerissimo nervosismo. La stanza gli suscitava emozioni legate a ricordi che voleva tenersi stretto. Era stata l'ultima nella quale Laura aveva messo piede, prima dell'incendio e il suo ultimo desiderio irrealizzato era stato solo quello di regalare a quell’ambiente più colore possibile. La camera era stretta e abbastanza soffocante, mancava il letto e il bianco regnava ovunque incontrastato. Nonostante tutto, sembrava che Kira avesse una paresi facciale, per quanto, nel vederla, stava sorridendo. L'armadio sporgeva da un lato, spoglio e pesante, la finestra dava su una piccola terrazza e le tende immacolate dondolavano a causa di un venticello fresco proveniente da fuori.  
Kira si guardò attorno con un luccichio negli occhi che Derek non credeva di aver mai visto nelle pupille di un essere umano, così netto da farlo quasi sentire a disagio.

«E' splendida!» sorrise lei mentre posava la valigia accanto alla porta, aprendola di nuovo per sistemare i vestiti nell'armadio, e intanto osservava con interesse una piccola scrivania – anch'essa bianca – posta accanto alla finestra.

«Non c'è neanche il letto» borbottò Derek, come se la ragazza stesse dicendo solo un mare di idiozie, «non so come faccia a piacerti.» Ma dovette ingoiare più volte per cancellare la sensazione di nodo nella gola, che avvertiva da quando aveva aperto la porta. Anche Laura era stata piuttosto entusiasta di quella minuscola camera, e vedere Kira così agitata lo spedì indietro nei ricordi di circa sette anni.

Kira si girò verso di lui: «Vuoi sapere perché mi piace? Semplicemente perché è mia. E' tutto così bianco che sembra di essere in paradiso. E' perfetta, anche se temo che conoscendomi, dovrò colorarla un pochino. Ti dispiace Derek? O se vuoi posso lasciarla così, non ho problemi!»

«C'è bisogno di dipingere anche qui!» l'eco della voce autoritaria ma paziente di Laura si sostituì alle parole di Kira, e Derek chiuse gli occhi, rivedendosi esattamente in quella stessa posizione, con le braccia incrociate come ora, fermo accanto alla porta a osservare l'entusiasmo di Laura, mentre Cora ghignava, con in testa l’idea di combinare chissà quale scherzo.

«Derek? Tutto bene?»

Derek si riscosse dai propri pensieri, scuotendo la testa e allontanandosi, non prima di borbottare: «Fai come vuoi. Niente colori troppo accesi, però, o disegni di supereroi.»

In realtà non ascoltò nemmeno la risposta di Kira. Aveva solo bisogno di sedersi e di pensare a come levarsi di dosso la sensazione di nostalgia che gli premeva contro le pareti della gola. Decise di tornare di là e stendersi sul divano e con un sospiro afferrò il libro di arte ancora da sottolineare, sentendosi stranamente osservato. C'erano un paio di occhietti vispi e scuri che lo stavano fissando, e Derek si girò di scatto. Tako lo guardava con un’espressione a metà tra il malevolo e il curioso, la coda che si muoveva all'impazzata e la lingua penzoloni. Derek non aveva mai avuto un cane e onestamente, non sapeva come doveva comportarsi con uno di loro.  
«Cosa c'è? Hai fame? Kira ti ha appena preparato da mangiare, io non ho nulla.»

Il cane iniziò ad abbaiare, con un tono acuto da presa in giro, per quanto un latrato canino potesse essere simile a una presa in giro.

«Tako FAI SILENZIO! Derek non vuole sentirti abbaiare, e nemmeno io, se è per questo! Non ce n’è motivo!» Urlò Kira dall'altra stanza, ancora alle prese con la valigia da sistemare.

Derek decise che forse era meglio tornare a dedicarsi al libro, fregandosene del cane che continuava a scrutarlo, e così riprese in mano l'evidenziatore per sottolineare. Doveva assolutamente finire il capitolo entro la giornata.

La calma, che Derek agognava ormai da un’ora a quella parte, durò solo venti minuti. Kira – e Derek non capì esattamente come – aveva trovato il catorcio di aspirapolvere che lui credeva di aver buttato chissà dove in cantina, nella sua vecchia casa, ma che in realtà era sempre stata sotto la scrivania della ex stanza di Laura, avvolta da così tante ragnatele da sembrare mummificata.

«Oh guarda, c'è anche una radiolina!» squittì Kira, inondando l'intero appartamento con una melodia puramente hip-hop, che Derek ricordava appartenesse alla metà degli anni '90. Musica che all'improvviso venne sovrastata dal fastidioso brontolio dell'aspirapolvere, e dalla voce di Kira che, all'apparenza, apprezzava quasi tutte le canzoni trasmesse. Almeno era intonata, e aveva deciso di pulire di sua iniziativa.  
Quando il concerto terminò, e Derek dovette mordersi la lingua per non sbraitare dato che il suo dogma era quello del silenzio assoluto, Kira si era buttata a peso morto contro il divano, facendo sobbalzare Tako, il quale aveva trovato una miracolosa posizione comoda sotto i piedi di Derek.

«Sono stravolta, ma almeno la casa è pulita!»

Derek sbottò, incapace di trattenersi. «Beh, scusa se te lo dico, ma non c'era bisogno di ribaltare l'appartamento intero. Mi bastava che badassi a camera tua. E poi ricordami di prestarti un vocabolario. Credo che tu non abbia intuito il significato delle parole "cerco coinquilino tranquillo e silenzioso". Soprattutto per gli aggettivi, ti consiglio di cercare tra le lettere “S” e “T”, sono verso la fine del volume.»

Kira scosse la testa, buttandosi per terra a gattoni per giocare un po' con Tako, che intuito all’istante il desiderio della padrona, iniziò a muoversi a scatti, con la coda che fremeva. «Preferisci una casa silenziosa e piena di ragnatele o una un po' rumorosa ma pulita?»

Derek ammutolì, sorpreso soprattutto per la brevità della domanda, inusuale per una dalla parlantina così prorompente. Sbuffando si voltò dall'altra parte, deciso a fissare il cuscino, e tornò a sottolineare il libro in silenzio. Sapeva che tutto sommato Kira aveva ragione, ma non l'avrebbe mai ammesso ad alta voce.

–

Più lo guardava preoccupato, è maggiore era la convinzione di Derek: decisamente il treppiedi che aveva di fronte reggeva a malapena la telecamera.  
Seduto sul divano, Derek sviò lo sguardo per puntarlo in una sola direzione, nello specifico verso l’obiettivo, che a dirla tutta lo innervosiva terribilmente. Al momento teneva tra le mani i propri occhiali con la montatura nera e spessa, e mentre era intento a lucidarli con un lato della maglia, si voltò di nuovo e prese a scrutare Kira come se da un momento all'altro lei potesse esplodere, o potesse capitarle qualche altra stranezza simile.  
Tako zampettava fiero e circospetto in giro, annusando ogni minimo buco e mordicchiando i tappeti come se gli avessero fatto chissà quale torto, e Kira intanto saltellava da una parte all’altra della casa, sistemandosi i capelli e preparando l’introduzione del suo video a voce alta.  
Eh sì, perché Kira Yukimura aveva il vizio di perdere il proprio tempo davanti alla telecamera, a raccontare fatti personali a mezzo popolo del web, strumento che Derek chiaramente tendeva a evitare perché onestamente "non era roba per lui".

«Sono una vlogger! Mostro la mia vita al mondo intero e ho un canale YouTube!» aveva detto lei con entusiasmo, quando a metà del pranzo di qualche minuto prima, mentre erano seduti davanti a un cartone di pizza col salame che Derek aveva ordinato, lui le aveva chiesto se avesse qualche hobby

«Cosa vuol dire?» aveva chiesto lui, agitando il piede invano per tentare di staccarsi Tako dalla caviglia

«Oh, vedrai, vedrai che vuol dire! Te lo faccio vedere subito» si era agitata lei, e da un momento all’altro aveva tirato fuori il treppiedi e la telecamera praticamente dal nulla, trascinando Derek sul divano.

«Sarai parte attiva del mio vlog, che ne dici? Almeno per oggi, così i miei utenti ti riconosceranno…»

«Riconoscermi? Come?» domandò Derek piuttosto teso.

«Ti vedranno, Derek! Ma tranquillo, dovrai solo dire "Ciao a tutti". Basterà, credimi. Me lo faresti questo favore?»

Ma prima che lui potesse anche solo inventarsi una risposta, Kira aveva già afferrato uno spaesatissimo Tako – il quale al momento non poteva che ricevere tutta la comprensione di Derek – e aveva acceso la telecamera.

«Ciao Internet! Finalmente sono a casa! Cioè, è un appartamento che condivido col mio coinquilino qua presente, ma dopo tutti i problemi con i trasferimenti dei miei genitori che sono tornati in Giappone e tutti i guai che voi conoscete, beh, eccomi tra quattro mura che posso chiamare casa! Yay! Ecco Tako che vi saluta! Fai ciao con la zampa Tako! E' stato davvero un inferno, dall'ultimo video, perché non sapevo proprio dove andare, anche se poi a ripensarci, il ritorno a Beacon Hills forse è stato ciò che più mi conveniva. Ho appena finito di mangiare un trancio di pizza e devo ultimare di sistemare camera mia, ma per il resto tutto ben–»

«Non prendi mai fiato?» la interruppe Derek esasperato, dimenticandosi che lo stavano registrando e smettendo di guardare la telecamera come se fosse stata una cosa proveniente dallo spazio.

Kira sorrise imbarazzata, grattandosi la nuca e mostrandosi all'improvviso timida.

«Derek ha capito in fretta come sono fatta. Straparlo lo so, e non prendo mai fiato, ma credo sia parte del mio fascino, no?»

«No» sbottò Derek, alzando gli occhi. «Poi fammi capire: esattamente per quale motivo spifferi i dettagli della tua vita davanti a quella telecamera? E' l'omicidio della privacy tutto questo...» proseguì, con un'espressione sconcertata.

«Beh» Kira stava arrossendo in fretta, «a loro interessa. Ho dieci milioni di visualizzazioni a video...»

Tako prese a contorcersi in braccio a Kira e saltò senza preavviso addosso a Derek per sedersi sulla sua gamba, fissando la telecamera con curiosità.

«No scusa COSA? Vuoi dire che dieci milioni di persone al momento sanno cosa fai e dove vivi? E se ci sono criminali che guardandoti possono localizzare la nostra zona ed entrarmi in casa, ora che sanno dove abiti? E' tutto troppo folle per me.»

Derek si azzardò ad accarezzare Tako, senza pensare al gesto che stava compiendo. La bestiola, accortasi del movimento, gli morse senza mezzi termini la mano, lasciando un alone rosso sul palmo.

«Mi ha morso!» sbottò Derek offeso verso Tako. Si alzò e si allontanò con un secco «Per me è troppo», con Tako che gli scodinzolava dietro, con l’aria del cane grato all'umano per aver fatto scampare entrambi a una "tortura".

«Ehm, beh. Ecco la mia nuova vita da oggi in poi. Vi aggiornerò prossimamente, e beh, statemi bene! Mi raccomando, iscrivetevi al mio canale e non dimenticatevi di mettere "mi piace" a questo video! Magari riuscirò a convincere Derek a partecipare ad altri vlog, anche se sarà piuttosto difficile...alla prossima!»

Kira spense la telecamera, aggiornò il suo account con l'ennesimo video, chiamandolo "Eccomi nella nuova casa" e ignorò il conto di visualizzazioni, che dopo solo un'ora era lievitato a 100.000. Poche ore dopo, verso sera, il video di una ragazza che presentava casa sua con accanto il suo "coinquilino sexy " – Derek era stato ribattezzato così grazie al tam tam di mezzo internet – aveva raggiunto 20 milioni di visualizzazioni, il doppio di quelle ricevute di solito.

–

Quella domenica Derek aveva studiato così tanto che credeva i neuroni gli sarebbero usciti dalle orecchie ballando il mambo. Aveva la fronte bollente, al punto che avrebbe potuto cucinarci sopra una bistecca e, ne era certo, a momenti la sua testa avrebbe visto attuarsi il processo dell'autocombustione. Il divano che, una volta aperto si sarebbe trasformato in un matrimoniale e per il momento avrebbe accolto sia lui che Kira, gli sembrava un'oasi di piacere.  
Derek – che aveva bevuto solo caffè nonostante Kira gli avesse ripetutamente offerto un paio di involtini primavera, ordinati per mancanza di altri tipi di cibo – non vedeva l'ora di rifugiarcisi. Non gli importava nemmeno della presenza della sua nuova coinquilina e di Tako accanto a lei, l’una intenta a digitare il cielo solo sapeva cosa sul proprio smartphone, e l'altro beatamente buttato per terra accanto alla padrona, come se fosse stato lui il vero proprietario della casa.  
Derek si girò, dando le spalle a Kira e biascicandole un «buonanotte», che non era nemmeno sicuro lei avesse sentito, dato che indossava un enorme paio di cuffie da stereo lilla e color pesca.  
Tutto sommato, facendo un bilancio, quella prima giornata vissuta con un’altra persona appiccicata accanto come un'ombra non era andata poi così male. Certo, Kira parlava alla velocità della luce e l'abbaiare del cane era talmente acuto da fungere come richiamo per pipistrelli, ma per il resto Kira si era data molto da fare, miracolosamente non aveva rotto nulla, e avrebbe reso fiera Laura per i colori che aveva regalato a quella stanza bianca. Aveva comprato un lampadario color verde acqua e con la lampadina viola che illuminava le pareti di un piacevole colore rilassante praticamente impossibile da trovare in natura. Su un muro ora c'erano disegni di persone nel tipico stile giapponese, ritratti di animali eseguiti solo con la matita e un dipinto a olio raffigurante Tokyo, che Derek aveva fissato per mezz'ora buona, ammirandone il tratto delicato. Kira era talentuosissima.  
In fondo non gli dispiaceva così tanto averla come coinquilina, anche se con lei attorno spesso ci sarebbero voluti i tappi per le orecchie.  
Derek chiuse gli occhi, aspettando che il sonno, prodotto da tutte quelle ore di studio, lo cogliesse.

–

Furono una risata e un paio di passi, che per intensità parevano macigni gettati sul pavimento, a svegliare Derek la prima volta. O meglio a catapultarlo in una sorta di limbo a metà tra il sonno e la veglia. Non fu sicuro di dove fosse né del perché qualcuno stesse sonoramente russando accanto a lui, se non dopo essersi ricordato dell'esistenza di Kira.  
La calma durò un paio di secondi, prima che i bassi di una tipica musica da discoteca prendessero a sconquassare le finestre della stanza, con un suono simile a un ronzio che iniziò lento per poi aumentare di volume e lasciare spazio a una voce femminile, che cantava di non smettere di ballare, o qualcosa di simile. Il mix cambiò, diventando più ritmato e con un volume ancora più alto.

Kira aveva smesso di russare, a quanto pare sveglia anche lei. Arrivati al ritornello, o quel che sembrava tale, di quella strana canzone, Kira prese a battere le mani e canticchiare, con i piedi che si muovevano a ritmo perfetto contro il materasso.  
Derek si alzò di scatto, accendendo la luce della stanza per fissarla, incredulo, mentre il suono dei sintetizzatori che proveniva dal piano di sopra prendeva a spaccargli i timpani.

«Cosa stai facendo?» sbottò, con un sopracciglio alzato, la vena del collo che pulsava pericolosamente proprio come quella mattina quando si erano incontrati per la prima volta.

Kira, piuttosto assonnata, si coprì gli occhi con la mano, infastidita dalla luce improvvisa. «Che problema c'è?»

«Fai sul serio? Stai battendo le mani a ritmo di questo rumore! Sono le tre e mezza del mattino, maledizione, ecco che problema c'è!»

Kira non riuscì a resistere e batté di nuovo le mani, ancora mezza addormentata, mentre ascoltava sia il ritmo che il volume della musica aumentare in maniera davvero pesante.

«Beh, ma a me non dà fastidio! E' musica divertente, qualcuno di sopra se la sta spassando!»

A un certo punto, il silenzio venne scosso da un urlo possente, che faceva parte della canzone: «Miguuuuuel!»

«COME FA A NON DARTI FASTIDIO?» urlò Derek con le mani strette a pugno e le labbra ridotte a una linea dritta, piena di irritazione.

«A me piace ascoltare la musica a qualsiasi ora, davvero. Credo non mi disturbi praticamente mai. E poi vuol dire che le persone sopra di noi si stanno diverten– oh questa mi piace un sacco!»

Kira balzò giù dal divano-letto con un gesto felino, e iniziò a muoversi a ritmo, mentre Tako guaiva, chiaramente disturbato. Per la prima volta, Derek provò pena per quella bestiola.

«Smettila di ballare! Smettila, non ha senso, dovresti dormire, c'è il college domani, ho un esame da preparare, non posso ascoltare il karaoke di questi idioti! E tra parentesi non sapevo nemmeno avessero affittato il piano di sopra!»

«Derek basta tormentarti! Balla e goditi la musica, su!» Kira, in modo piuttosto audace, forse ancora inebriata dai fumi del sonno, afferrò le mani di Derek per trascinarlo a ballare una delle hit che i vicini stavano "gentilmente" offrendo a tutto il palazzo.

«Mollami! Adesso li faccio smettere all'istante!» Derek si scansò dalla presa di Kira, offeso da quel gesto a suo parere sconsiderato, per dirigersi in cucina e afferrare la scopa. A volerci riflettere, la sua era la reazione più stupida che una persona potesse mai avere, e Kira glielo fece notare all'istante, ridacchiando spudoratamente e continuando a ballare. Ma a Derek non interessava.  
Sembrava davvero una scena tratta da un film comico: Derek – in canotta bianca e pantaloni scuri con le ciabatte più larghe di un numero, grazie alle quali rischiava spesso di scivolare – prese a sbattere la punta della scopa più volte contro il soffitto, mentre la musica non accennava a smettere. E intanto Kira – con indosso una vestaglia rosa confetto – era piegata in due dal ridere e anche Tako aveva deciso di contribuire al caos abbaiando un po’.

 

«Derek è meglio che torni a dormire, dubito che ti sentano, e tanto non smettono. Oppure goditi la musica come sto facendo io» Kira seguì ancora una volta il ritmo, battendo le mani in aria e saltando, come se fosse a un concerto immaginario. Derek invece urlò, e sbatté di nuovo la scopa contro il soffitto.

«BASTA!» gridò, esasperato, con le narici spalancate di chi ha solo rabbia in corpo che gli scorre nelle vene al posto del sangue. Alla fine scosse la testa, troppo stanco per salire e dire ai vicini di smetterla. Aveva la testa che gli doleva più di quando era andato a dormire e il cervello che pulsava al ritmo dei sintetizzatori. Si tappò le orecchie con le dita, meditando vendetta per il mattino seguente e chiedendosi – i muri nel frattempo vibravano per il volume troppo alto – che cosa avesse fatto di sbagliato per meritarsi una cosa simile. Si addormentò a fatica, appena prima che la musica si interrompesse di botto.


	3. Here's my number (so call me maybe)

Kira aprì gli occhi, riconnettendosi con il mondo che la circondava, quando il sole ancora si nascondeva sotto l'orizzonte. In pratica l'orario perfetto per camminate rigeneranti, colazioni freschissime e per scendere in edicola a comprare il nuovo numero del manga "Mizu no Yakata", un appassionantissimo horror che in Giappone spopolava.  
Kira si alzò dal divano–letto, cercando di non farlo cigolare troppo, e senza nemmeno levarsi le babbucce a forma di panda rosso dai piedi, indossò la sua felpa preferita, quella gialla con le orecchie di Pikachu e buttò un occhio verso Derek che stava dormendo profondamente, tutto rannicchiato da un lato. Non poté fare a meno di sorridere: Derek sembrava quasi amichevole, quando dormiva.  
Kira corse verso la porta, fiondandosi a rotta di collo verso l'ascensore e premette il pulsante del piano terra con una certa fretta.  
Erano le sei meno un quarto della mattina, l'orario perfetto per portare del caldissimo caffè macchiato a Derek. Gli avrebbe sicuramente fatto piacere. Forse.

L'edicola era a pochissimi passi dal palazzo. Era un chioschetto con quattro pareti, ma fornitissimo, con riviste di gossip, quotidiani, manga, settimanali sportivi e anche qualche romanzo rosa.  
Kira stava rimuginando su come potesse proseguire "Mizu no Yakata", quando all'improvviso andò a sbattere contro qualcosa, o meglio contro qualcuno che come lei andò a finire per terra.

«Scott, davvero, è illegale portarti in giro prima delle dieci del mattino. Certo che anche tu, cara mia non scherzi, l’ultima volta che ho controllato, gli specchi mi riflettevano, il che vuol dire che non sono propriamente invisibile... ehm, state bene?»

Kira si massaggiò la fronte, proprio lì dove era andata malamente a scontrarsi con la figura che aveva davanti. Sollevò lo sguardo, pronta per vomitare scuse a profusione, e un paio di occhi color cioccolato e un sorriso angelico – benché la mascella del tizio fosse leggermente storta – la lasciarono completamente senza parole.  
Cinque dita lunghissime da pianista presero a dondolarle davanti al viso, e il ragazzo accanto a quello che aveva colpito Kira prese di nuovo la parola.

 

«Hai capito cosa ti ho chiesto? Stai bene? Non parli... Scott forse dovremmo portarla in ospedale. Magari ha un trauma cranico, in fondo ha sbattuto contro la tua testa, che è dura come ossidiana, e io lo so bene.»

Ma Kira finì come in un tunnel, entro il quale il mondo attorno a lei scompariva e le voci si facevano ovattate. Si dimenticò perfino come si articolavano le parole, perché il ragazzo dagli occhi da cucciolo manteneva lo sguardo immerso nel suo, e con quel solo gesto stava cancellando anni e anni di quel affinamento della "parlantina" che per lei era il suo marchio di fabbrica.  
A un certo punto, dopo che il tempo che si era fermato per un paio di secondi – o almeno così le era sembrato – riprese a scorrere Kira trovò un barlume di coraggio, il giusto sufficiente per riprendere a parlare.

«Ehi, ma hai la mascella storta?» biascicò, prima di diventare dello stesso colore di un pomodoro.

Il ragazzo di fronte a lei sgranò gli occhi, come se Kira gli avesse rivelato dove si trovasse Atlantide, e si toccò il volto con fare stupefatto.

«Sul serio?»

L’altro tipo, quello con le dita lunghe, spalancò la bocca, completamente incredulo, prima di schiaffarsi la mano sul volto, come per svegliarsi in qualche modo.

«Voi due siete fuori di testa. Scott, ricordami di non farti più sentire musica dance alle tre del mattino, nemmeno per inaugurare il nostro primo appartamento in comune.»

Kira sentì solo l'ultima parola, persa com’era nella sua bolla di stordimento, ma tanto le bastò per farla scendere dalla nuvola di piacere sulla quale era finita. I due ragazzi che aveva davanti a quanto pareva avevano trovato il loro nido d'amore, e avevano sentito musica fino a notte fonda per festeggia–

«Ehi fermi! Ma voi siete quelli che non avete fatto dormire me e Derek, col vostro repertorio di canzoni da discoteca! Beh, è stato un piacere conoscervi, e vi auguro tutta la fortuna del mondo, mettere su casa insieme così giovani non è mai facile. Solo la prossima volta potreste fare meno casino, soprattutto in certi orari? Derek fumava di rabbia quando ha sentito quei ritmi martellanti…»

Kira sapeva che stava letteralmente blaterando, ed era una delle poche cose che le riuscivano alla grande, ma non riusciva a smettere. Era agitata, perché all’inizio aveva creduto di aver trovato l'amore – un po’ come accadeva nei film – e poi la realtà dei fatti le si era parata davanti.

«Frena, frena, mi stai facendo venire il mal di testa! Hai una parlantina peggiore della mia! E poi mi spiegate perché entrambi siete ancora lì per terra?» Il ragazzo accanto a quello che si chiamava Scott tese la mano a entrambi, per aiutarli a rialzarsi, prima di proseguire, «non c'è nessun nido d'amore. Io e Scott siamo praticamente fratelli, erano anni che volevamo cercarci un appartamento dove poter ascoltare tutta la musica che ci parev–»

«Scusa se abbiamo disturbato il sonno del tuo ragazzo...» borbottò Scott, con un'espressione da cane bastonato, interrompendo l'amico, che sollevò occhi al cielo, come se già solo quell’inizio di mattinata avesse messo alla prova la sua intera giornata.

«Derek non è il mio ragazzo, è il mio coinquilino! Io sono arrivata qua a Beacon Hills ieri, per me è tutto un po’ nuovo. Beh, ehm, sono Kira Yukimura, tanto piacere, è davvero bello per me avervi conosciuti, ah e tra parentesi amo i vostri gusti musicali, onestamente ho ballato per tutta la notte. Ho dormito solo un'ora e mezza, ma credo anche voi. Ne è valsa comunque la pena e–»

«IO SONO STILES STILINSKI, santo cielo taci. Ora capisco cosa si prova a sentire un chiacchiericcio esasperante! » si presentò urlando il ragazzo che non era Scott. Ora che Kira lo osservava meglio notava che era leggermente più alto e meno muscoloso dell’amico, con capelli scuri e disordinati sulla testa, occhi color dell'ambra e una perfetta fila di nei su di una guancia.

«Io sono McScott. Call. Ehm, Scott. Scott McCall» biascicò imbarazzatissimo Scott, tendendo la mano verso Kira, che la strinse con delicatezza e piacere.

«Va bene, ora che abbiamo fatto le presentazioni, possiamo anche levare le tende. Devo recuperare il sonno perso, dato che oggi è il mio giorno libero. E anche il tuo» disse, indicando Scott, «quindi dobbiamo salutarti Kira, è stato un piacere. Bussa quando vuoi, tanto siamo sopra di te.» Stiles si bloccò per un attimo, mentre Scott e Kira iniziavano a ridere in maniera isterica. «Non in quel senso. Dio, a quanto pare sono io quello normale tra noi tre, il che è tutto dire. A presto.»

Stiles trascinò via Scott, il quale non aveva ancora smesso di fissare Kira e di salutarla con un gesto da ebete.

Kira ricambiò il saluto, poi si voltò, saltellando sul posto e emettendo versi così acuti che un paio di tortore volarono via spaventate dal ramo accanto. Doveva subito raccontare a Derek la sua splendida avventura di quella mattina.

–

Quando Derek vide arrivare Kira, non poté fare a meno di alzare un sopracciglio con fare incredulo, prima di sbuffare.

«Sei andata in giro con delle ciabatte ridicole e vestita da Pikachu? Fuori da questa casa, all'istante. Non credo di poter tollerare altre stranezze. E poi perché stavi in giro alle sei del mattino, senza portare qui un briciolo di colazione?»

Il tono di Derek mancava di rimprovero, come se fosse solo un modo di prenderla in giro.  
Più passavano le ore, e più Derek riteneva Kira alla stregua di sua sorella Cora, anche se si rendeva conto che di essere abbastanza esagerato: in fondo non la conosceva nemmeno da due giorni. Probabilmente ciò significava che Cora gli mancava.

«Scommetto che tu sei la prima a presentarti a quei ridicoli incontri tra nerd che scimmiottano i supereroi, vestita da pagliaccia...» borbottò Derek, immobilizzandosi sul posto all'istante.  
Sua sorella Cora era un'amante dei cosplay e un anno prima della tragedia aveva convinto l'intera famiglia a partecipare al Comic Con di San Diego, ambiente che aveva portato un vecchio zio paterno – non Peter, che in mezzo a stand di film, telefilm e panel di attori, era sembrato un bambino in un negozio di giocattoli – a sbottare le stesse identiche parole che Derek aveva appena dedicato a Kira.  
Lei sembrò non aver nemmeno sentito il rimprovero, troppo concentrata sul suo commento precedente. La sua espressione agitata si trasformò in maniera un po’ comica, in vero e proprio terrore, con gli occhi sgranati e la mano che andava a coprire la bocca.

«M–mi...mi...mi...ha, mi ha-» balbettò lei, incontrollata.

«Gorgheggi di prima mattina? E "HA" non è una nota. A meno che tu non intendessi "FA".» rispose Derek, osservandola come avrebbe fatto un turista in visita allo zoo, intento a fissare un animale piuttosto bizzarro.

Kira ansimò per un paio di secondi. Derek, anche se la conosceva da meno di quarantott'ore, aveva già capito che la ragazza stava per partire in quarta con una delle sue filippiche a velocità supersonica. Perciò non poté fare a meno di fingere di tapparsi le orecchie e sbuffare, prima che Kira iniziasse la sua tirata.

«ODDIO, Derek, mi visto conciata così!. SCOTT! Con delle pantofole da bimba e la felpa di Pikachu! Oh che figura, non vorrà più parlarmi, sono finita, una ragazza disperata!»

«Ti prego, abbassa la voce! I miei timpani sì che sono disperati, e poi chi è Scott?» chiese Derek, riflettendo. Aveva già sentito quel nome, anche se non era sicuro di sapere dove.

«Scott è il tipo che abita sopra di noi insieme al suo ragazzo! No, volevo dire al suo coinquilino. Stamattina mi sono alzata presto perché volevo andare giù all'edicola a comprare il nuovo numero di "Mizu no Yakata", il mio manga preferito, e appena prima di entrare in edicola sono andata a sbattere contro Scott e ci siamo presentati, e lui mi ha visto conciata così. Oh, che vergogna. Abbiamo parlato e mi ha spiegato che sono stati loro stanotte a tenere il volume della musica altissimo. Con "loro" voglio dire Scott e il suo amico con un nome assurdo. Non mi ricordo come si chiama, e dire che me l'aveva detto. E Derek, io ti giuro che mi ero ripromessa di comprare del caffè e una brioche per entrambi al bar, ma Scott mi ha fatto dimenticare persino come mi chiamo! E' un ragazzo così affascinante! Anche se ha un piccolo difetto al volto, e io come una stupida gliel'ho fatto notare ma non l'ho fatto apposta!»

Kira terminò con un'espressione disperata, e Derek la fissò per un paio di secondi, senza rendersi conto di aver trattenuto il fiato.

«Hai finito? Oh, menomale, stavolta mi hai mandato quasi in apnea. Ok ascolta» le disse, con il tono più comprensivo che potesse trovare, «se ti dai una mossa e ti vesti, possiamo andare al bar dell'università e rimediare alla colazione che volevi facessimo insieme, mangiando lì qualcosa. Al nostro ritorno farò in modo di parlare con questo Scott, e lo istruirò per bene sul limite di decibel consentito alle tre del mattino. Forza, andiamo, che ho un paio di lezioni importanti stamattina.»

Kira annuì, con gli occhi leggermente più umidi. « Sei davvero gentile Derek, grazie! Hai ragione, devo muovermi, dato che io inizio prima di te con le lezioni. Proprio oggi ho un paio di corsi diversi dai tuoi!»  
La voce di Kira – che dopo essersi ripresa si stava allontanando verso la propria camera alla ricerca di vestiti un tantino più consoni per una lezione all’università – rimbombò per tutto il corridoio, mentre Derek si era già diretto verso il bagno, per sistemarsi al meglio.

«Sì, lo so. Sei pronta?» tagliò corto lui.

Kira apparve dopo qualche minuto, con un'improbabile gonna corta color arancia matura e una canotta cerulea, sulla quale campeggiava la scritta: "I used to think I was SANA in my love life, but it turns out I'm FUKA*". A quanto pareva, per lei era quella l’idea di un abbigliamento “consono” a un istituto scolastico.  
Derek la squadrò ininterrottamente per cinque secondi, poi agitò una mano come a scacciare il pensiero di provare a capire il misterioso significato di ciò che c’era scritto sulla sua maglia. Forse solo il vocabolo “Fuka” gli era familiare, dato che era una parola terribilmente simile al suo insulto preferito. E comunque, nerd non era un aggettivo che poteva associare a se stesso.

Kira e Derek afferrarono ciascuno la propria borsa, colma di disegni e fotografie, già pronti per scappare via, almeno finchè lei non si ricordò all’improvviso del terzo inquilino dell'appartamento.

«Oh ma stavo dimenticando Tako! Oh aspetta Derek, devo preparargli la pappa e dirgli che torniamo prestissimo! Taaako!»

La ragazza ci mise veramente poco a preparare del cibo per il chihuahua – il quale non disdegnò qualche carezza prima di buttarsi sul tappeto – ma forse si spicciò soprattutto grazie agli sguardi pressanti e stressanti di Derek.

«Ok, ora possiamo andare!» decretò Kira, chiudendo la porta e aspettando l’arrivo dell’ascensore, con Derek di fianco che ancora sbuffava.

–

L'auto di Derek era spaziosa, elegante e simile a un fuoristrada. Kira entrò con un’espressione curiosa, si sistemò con cura sui sedili confortevoli e assaporò il profumo leggero di menta e ammorbidente che ne pervadeva l'interno. Intanto si agitava con fare nervoso, forse ansiosa per come sarebbe potuta proseguire la giornata.  
Derek, invece, aveva l’aria annoiata dalla solita routine. Mise in moto, accese la radio e lasciò che una canzone tipicamente anni 80 si diffondesse per l'abitacolo.  
Fu con lo sguardo concentrato sulla strada, ma con un occhio verso l'orologio, che si voltò verso Kira.

«Sono le sei e venti circa. Abbiamo un'oretta di viaggio verso l'università, perché è piuttosto lontana da Beacon Hills, e poi ci restano una ventina di minuti per la colazione. Le lezioni iniziano alle 8, tu hai l'orario della settimana?»

Kira annuì. Appariva incerta sullo stato della propria voce, come se pensasse che sarebbe suonato di sicuro tremante. Ma tentò lo stesso di parlare; ormai la logorrea era troppo insita nel suo essere perché qualcosa potesse fermarla.

«S–sì. Ho scaricato tutto da internet, conosco l'orario. Comunque volevo dirti di nuovo grazie per avermi invitata a fare colazione con te. Cioè, aspetta, non è che mi hai invitata un po' stile appuntamento, lo so. Volevo dire che mi fa piacere fare colazione insieme a te, solo questo.»

«Sì, d'accordo. Basta solo che non tiri fuori la telecamera a metà della colazione e inizi a parlare in diretta a mezzo web a proposito del "cappuccino cremosissimo che ha ordinato Derek", o su "quanto è figo il barista" o cose del genere.»

Kira squittì, e Derek capì subito se di solito aveva il vizio di tacere era per un motivo ben preciso: non dare idee folli a persone troppo entusiaste. Trattenne con più forza il volante, come in un gesto di auto–punizione, preparandosi alla reazione di Kira.

«Oh ma questa è una grande idea Derek! Lo sai che non ci avevo pensato!»

«Ecco, appunto.»

Derek si morse la lingua. Poi la musica vibrò così forte nel suo cuore, che tutto ciò che gli stava attorno svanì. Alla radio c’era la canzone preferita di sua madre e lui non poté fare a meno di immaginare cosa avrebbero detto lei e a Laura, a proposito della presenza di Kira nella sua vita.

«Hai bisogno di qualcuno un po' più ottimista di te...» erano le parole che Talia borbottava spesso. Sarebbe stata felice del fatto che Kira fosse lì, su questo non c'era il minimo dubbio.  
Derek si lasciò trasportare dalla nostalgia, viaggiando senza davvero percepire la strada davanti a sé, mentre la musica proseguiva. la macchina saliva e scendeva per le strade larghe e piene di vegetazione, tra le colline avvolte dalla rugiada che stavano acquistando quel verde primaverile che il mese di marzo giustamente pretendeva.  
Derek non riuscì a trattenersi dal tamburellare con le dita contro il volante. Sua madre lo faceva sempre quando ascoltava quella canzone e si trovava in macchina, e l'emulazione di quel gesto lo faceva in un certo senso sentire più vicino a lei.

«Mamma mia, queste canzoni anni 80 sono noiosissime. Senza la minima atmosfera o verve. Quelle attuali sono mille volte meglio. Hanno più ritmo. Vero Derek? Aspetta che cambio stazion–»

«NON TOCCARE LA RADIO! E soprattutto non permetterti di criticare le canzoni che amo. Voglio solo ascoltarle in silenzio.» Derek le scostò le mani forse con troppa forza, ma il giusto abbastanza da spaventarla.  
Kira rimase ferma, sorpresa e un po' terrorizzata da quella reazione. Stette a fissarsi la mano che lui aveva colpito. Le succedeva lo stesso con Tako, quando a volte lei lo accarezzava e lui durante le coccole, forse per colpa della sua natura aggressiva, le si rivoltava contro. Derek in quel momento le sembrava quasi un Tako troppo cresciuto, e onestamente molto più pericoloso.

«Sei la prima persona che conosco, che apprezza la musica anni 80. Della nostra età intendo. A me non piace molto, a essere sincera» mormorò Kira, tentando di rompere l'enorme strato di ghiaccio che lei stessa suo malgrado, aveva formato tra loro.  
Derek sospirò, accettando il suo tentativo di scusarsi. Sapeva di averla traumatizzata. «Ok. Scusami. Sono stato brusco e non volevo, davvero. Solo che tengo molto a queste canzoni. Preferirei non le offendessi davanti a me.»

Lo sguardo di Kira si addolcì. C'era qualcosa del Derek misterioso e scorbutico che ogni momento di più si palesava davanti ai suoi occhi, trasformandolo in una persona sempre più complessa e intrigante di cui lei, malgrado tutto era entusiasta. Voleva essergli amica il più possibile.  
«Scuse accettate. Sai, mi ricordi Tako quando si arrabbia con me, quindi la prossima volta che lo fai dovrò metterti la museruola e legarti le mani» scherzò, e Derek sollevò gli occhi al cielo. «Come mai ti piacciono così tanto le canzoni anni '80 comunque? Se è un discorso che entra nella sfera del privato non c'è bisogno di raccontarmelo, però. Era solo per una curiosità mia personale. Ormai lo sai come sono fatta...»

Derek concentrò il proprio sguardo sulla strada, lottando ancora una volta contro i fantasmi del passato e sperando di trovare le parole giuste per spiegare le sue sensazioni alla sua nuova...amica? Sì, in fondo oltre a essere la sua coinquilina, iniziava già a considerarla più che una conoscente.

«Non – è una storia lunga e stiamo per arrivare. Non me la sento di raccontarla adesso.»

«Va bene. Non c'è problema...» rispose lei, con tono comprensivo e sorridendogli.

Il viaggio proseguì, con Derek che spense la radio solo quando arrivò davanti al parcheggiò dell'università, senza proferire la minima parola durante il resto del viaggio.

–

L'università aveva un'entrata così maestosa da sembrare quella di un tribunale americano, con una fila di colonne in stile dorico a campeggiare davanti alla porta d'entrata, che era di uno spesso legno scuro. Tutto lì dentro sembrava essere rimasto fermo al 1800, con pesanti scaffali di legno, tavoli e sedie, tutte dello stesso materiale.  
Kira per un attimo credette di essere finita all'interno di un albero.  
Il bar era appena a destra della hall d'entrata: era abbastanza spazioso, con sedie ovviamente in legno, benché stavolta si riuscisse a notare un po' di colore in più grazie al fatto che erano state pitturate. C'erano divanetti comodissimi e piuttosto morbidi agli angoli della parete, sulle quali le riproduzioni dei quadri più famosi di tutte le epoche erano appese solo per essere ammirate e studiate dagli universitari che andavano a riposare il cervello pieno di spiegazioni.  
Derek e Kira, con molti sguardi puntati addosso, scelsero una zona comoda e confortevole, che in seguito, quando Derek si alzò per ordinare la colazione, scoprirono essere l'angolo degli innamorati.

«Oh, beh, se vuoi ci spostiamo subito! Non ho problemi!» scattò in piedi Kira osservando con un pizzico di tristezza il divanetto rosso e molto confortevole che stava per abbandonare. Derek la trattenne con un leggero colpo di tosse:

«Ehm, tu non andrai da nessuna parte. Rimaniamo qui, così almeno le altre ragazze non mi scocceranno. Questa non è nemmeno la seconda settimana da che studio qui, e ho già dovuto rifiutare almeno cinque proposte. Non ho la minima voglia di impegnarmi con nessuno.»

Kira ridacchiò, mettendosi più comoda.

«Va bene, allora rimaniamo dove siamo. Per me un cappuccino di soia e con sopra sia cannella che cioccolato in polvere, e una brioche alla marmellata di amarene. Sono il mio frutto preferito. Oh, non dirmi che ti sei alzato per altro? Io credevo che–»

«Cappuccino alla soia con cannella e cioccolato, e marmellata di amarene – la migliore, tra parentesi. Mi sto alzando per ordinare, ora spegniti, per favore.»

Derek si allontanò, e Kira gli tenne gli occhi puntati addosso. Poteva sembrare ingenua e forse un po’ lo era, ma sicuramente non si era fatta sfuggire che Derek dietro quella grinta da ragazzo asociale si preoccupava per lei, il che la rendeva molto felice. Era certa che di star riuscendo a far scricchiolare, sia pur lentamente, la barriera dietro la quale lui si proteggeva.

La colazione durò a malapena un quarto d'ora, con i due coinquilini immersi in un silenzio tranquillo. Kira che doveva raggiungere l'aula magna, dove si sarebbe svolta la sua prima lezione, ci andò con lo stomaco ancora caldo a causa della gradevole temperatura del latte e del caffè. Derek la aveva avvisata che sarebbero rientrati a casa per le due, e che poi avrebbe avuto un paio di faccende da sbrigare riguardo all'affitto, quindi per pranzo si sarebbe dovuta arrangiare lei con quello che c'era in casa. Fu con il pensiero "Posso friggere il pollo assieme a dei bastoncini di mozzarella?" che Kira raggiunse l'aula, sedendosi in uno dei posti più lontani dalla lavagna.  
Sapeva che in quel momento Derek era nell'aula di fotografia e il pensiero delle stampe sopra il divano di casa, con i paesaggi americani raffigurati così bene la fece sorridere al nulla come un'ebete.  
Una voce la riscosse all'istante dai suoi pensieri.

«Quelle codine sono ridicole. Una ragazza così affascinante dovrebbe mostrarsi al meglio delle proprie possibilità.»

Kira si girò: una ragazza minuta, con una cascata di capelli biondo fragola, labbra carnose e trucco perfetto – per non parlare dell'abito che pareva provenisse da una di quelle sfilate di Parigi alle quali lei non si sognava nemmeno di poter partecipare – la fissò con sguardo arguto e piuttosto divertito.

«Dici a me?» domandò Kira, piuttosto stupita che qualcuno la notasse il primo giorno. Erano cose che succedevano solo nei film.

«Mi sembra logico. Il mio fashion–radar mi ha segnalato il tuo arrivo all'istante e quelle codine non le vedevo dai tempi dell'asilo! A proposito, sono Lydia Martin, piacere!»

«Ehm...Kira Yukimura!»

La ragazza – Lydia – le si avvicinò con fare abbastanza esperto, disfando le code in un colpo solo, e afferrandola per le spalle perché si voltasse.

«Fidati di me, so quello che faccio» le bisbigliò all'orecchio con un tono che più che sensuale sembrava minaccioso, e Kira annuì.

«Non muoverti!» le intimò, iniziando a far dondolare avanti e indietro le ciocche, muovendosi come le stesse intrecciando i capelli.  
Kira rimase immobile, chiedendosi quando esattamente l'aula magna fosse diventata un salone da parrucchiera, e si guardò intorno per vedere se in giro c'erano altre persone con un'acconciatura bizzarra. Era l'unica voltata da un lato. Bene, per essere il primo giorno aveva già fatto il suo dovere alla grande.

«Non prendi appunti? Ho quasi finito, credevo che riuscissi a scrivere, anche se di sbieco» obiettò Lydia, che ormai stava rifinendo l'acconciatura.

«N–non riesco a scrivere così. E poi ho perso tutta la spiegazione»

«Ti presterò i miei di appunti, non c'è problema. E non preoccuparti, ricordo tutto quello che ha detto il professore. Ho una memoria di ferro. Ci vediamo a casa tua alla fine delle lezioni?»

Kira si morse il labbro. Non era convinta al cento per cento di voler invitare una sconosciuta a casa, soprattutto con Derek nei paraggi.

«Ho un coinquilino e sono di Beacon Hills, non credo sia l’ideale invitarti. E scusami, forse sono sgarbata? Dimmelo se lo sono per favore…» rispose, sperando di farla desistere.

«Beh sì, ho capito a che gioco stai giocando. Ma ti servirà sapere che conosco tutta Beacon Hills ed è sicuro che tra noi sei tu quella nuova, dato che non ti ho mai vista. Allora, casa tua per gli appunti? Non credo che tu li possa avere altrimenti. E il tuo coinquilino è solo una persona in più da conoscere.»

Lydia alzò le spalle, come se tutto in quel discorso per lei fosse ovvio.  
Kira rimase in silenzio – e già quello poteva ritenersi un miracolo – finché non si toccò i capelli.

«Ehi, mi hai intrecciato i capelli a mo'di cerchietto! Oh sono secoli che provo ad acconciarli così, come hai fatto, con due soli elastici?» domandò, strabiliata.

«Una ragazza non svela i suoi segreti...» rispose Lydia, con lo stesso sorriso sensuale e magnetico.

Kira decise di invitarla davvero. In fondo quella tizia le era stata simpatica a pelle.  
Le diede l'indirizzo, e Lydia la fissò sgranando gli occhi, ma senza dire nulla.

«Hai capito dove si trova il palazzo?»

«Decisamente. Temo ci vedremo più di quanto tu non voglia.» ridacchiò lei, con malizia, ma senza aggiungere altro e lasciando Kira nel dubbio.

–

L'universo osservò il suo comportamento gentile con Lydia, e fu probabilmente per quel motivo che, una volta tornata a casa – con Derek intento a ultimare delle commissioni – Kira decise di scendere giù nella piazzetta all'entrata, per comprare il tanto sospirato manga e così si imbatté nell'amico di Scott.

«Ehi! Questa volta per fortuna non mi sei venuta addosso. Oh. Non in quel senso, volevo dire che ci siamo scontrati stamattina, non con me, ma con Scott...ok sto zitto.» Stiles – ecco il nome del ragazzo, che Kira dimenticava sempre – pareva voler fare gara con lei per chi avesse la parlantina più veloce e facesse più figuracce in pubblico.

«Tranquillo Stiles. Avevo capito. Ehi!» Si illuminò Kira per un attimo. «Che ne dici di venire a mangiare da me? Ho invitato una ragazza di Beacon Hills, magari può interessarti. No, cioè, non intendevo dire che dovessi conoscerla in quel senso. Quando riusciremo a parlare senza doppi sensi sarà un giorno da segnare sul calendario. E...ehm. Posso chiederti un piacere? Porta Scott, per favore» terminò, imbarazzatissima, convinta che ogni volta che apriva bocca ne fuoriuscisse solo un fiume di parole senza logica.

«E' il vero motivo per cui inviti anche me, quello di portare Scott. Va bene, accetto anche se hai distrutto il mio ego, ma lo faccio perché so che Scott sarebbe d'accordo con me. Ci vediamo dopo, tanto basterà solo scendere le scale...»

Stiles salutò Kira con un cenno, e lei non poté far altro che sorridere e correre a casa per cercare di mettere insieme qualcosa di commestibile.  
Solo più tardi si rese conto di essersi di nuovo dimenticata il manga.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * la frase detta da Kira è un riferimento al manga di Rossana, nel quale Rossana si chiama Sana e Funny si chiama Fuka. Sana è un gioco di parole con "Sane" e "Fuka" con "fucked", il che porta a tradurre la frase come "Credevo che la mia vita amorosa fosse sana, invece sono fot*uta". In più, il gioco di parole sta nel fatto che chi ha scritto la maglietta credeva di essere Rossana nella sua vita amorosa, quindi la ragazza di cui Heric (o Hayama) è innamorato davvero, invece si ritrova ad essere Funny, cioè il ripiego.  
> Ehm, spero di aver spiegato tutto. Lo so, la mia mente è contorta, sorry =P


	4. This crush is giving me a rush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Siete pronti per il nuovo capitolo? Succederanno tante di quelle cose... e finalmente i nostri eroi si riuniranno!!  
> Enjoy! =)

Fu giusto quando Kira finalmente si stava ricordando dell'esistenza di Internet, sul quale avrebbe sicuramente trovato qualche ricetta, magari persino commestibile, da preparare con le due sole foglie di insalata che aveva in casa, e con due misere fette di prosciutto che a lei sembrava piuttosto stantio, che il campanello prese a squillare.  
Kira non aveva osato disfare la treccia che Lydia le aveva fatto nei capelli, e onestamente credeva che l’avrebbe lasciata così per sempre, e non si era cambiata, anche perché pensava che, vestita com’era, non stava per niente male.  
Davanti all'uscio, una volta aperta la porta, trovò a sorpresa Lydia, che sfoggiava una tenuta piuttosto alla moda – camicetta bianca con stampe floreali, gonna corta e scura e tacchi – e si presento agitando i capelli raccolti in una coda. «Sorpresa! Ho una rivelazione importante per te: per arrivare fin qui ho fatto solo due rampe di scale! Piacere, vicina di casa! Il coinquilino famoso è già qui?»

Kira rimase immobile a squadrare la sua nuova amica e registrò lentamente le sue parole. 

«Due rampe di scale? Questo vuol dire che...oh! Siamo vicine di casa! Ma è meraviglioso!»

«Ma guarda, all'anagrafe ti hanno messo Sherlock Holmes di secondo nome, non lo sapevo!»  
Lydia sorrise largamente ed entrò senza nemmeno chiedere il permesso, nemmeno la sala le appartenesse e l'intero pianeta fosse di sua proprietà. Si guardò attorno, con l’aria di chi volesse studiare con attenzione l’arredamento, e il suo sguardo si posò sulle foto appese lungo tutta la parete principale. 

«Wow! Sono proprio splendide! Le hai scattate tu?»  
«No, sono opera di Derek. Il mio coinquilino misterioso, del quale ti ho svelato il nome, il che non lo rende più misterioso. Uhm. Però sono delle foto davvero suggestive! Anch’io sono rimasta davvero colpita quando le ho viste per la prima volta!»

Lydia si posò una mano sul mento, come a riflettere su qualcosa che le stava sfuggendo. L'espressione corrucciata faceva pensare che odiasse il fatto di perdersi dei tasselli importanti di un discorso. 

«Sono certa di aver già sentito questo nome. Beh, non importa, mi verrà in mente» disse e aprì la bocca in un sorriso quasi inquietante. A Kira ricordò un video musicale che spesso trasmettevano quando era piccola. Lydia intanto decise di stravaccarsi sul divano, per osservarsi le unghie perfettamente smaltate.  
Kira preferì lasciarla tranquilla, e si voltò verso la cucina, dove il vuoto cosmico faceva da padrone. 

«Devo aiutarti a cucinare qualcosa?» domandò Lydia dal divano, con nonchalance. 

«Ehm, no, cioè, ci sto pensando io, tu rilassati pure...» balbettò Kira, piuttosto imbarazzata. Non c'era nulla da cucinare: forse sarebbe stato più utile farsi portare una pizza. La seconda di fila in due giorni di permanenza: persino per una ragazza con il fisico filiforme come lei, due pizze potevano essere un tantino troppo. 

«Mi faccio andar bene qualsiasi cosa, non ho problemi... anche se prediligo ostriche e champagne» le disse Lydia dal salotto, con tono comprensivo e anche scherzoso. 

Il trillare del campanello strozzò sul nascere la risposta di Kira e le fece cadere sul volto un inevitabile velo di terrore. Sicuramente il nuovo arrivato era Scott, il che voleva dire che non poteva offrirgli nulla, il che implicava che lei fosse una disorganizzatissima padrona di casa, e quindi Scott non le avrebbe più parlato. Kira rimase immobile in cucina, tanto che il campanello squillò di nuovo. Quando la porta si aprì grazie al girare delle chiavi, Kira tornò in sé. Grazie al cielo era soltanto Derek.

«Kira, non mi hai sentito arriv–» Derek posò gli occhi sull’ospite, stravaccata sul divano, e Kira spostò lo sguardo da uno all'altra, come spesso vedeva fare agli spettatori di un incontro di tennis. Derek osservò Lydia con un’espressione curiosa e vagamente disperata, prima che Lydia cacciasse un pigolio di sorpresa e balzasse letteralmente addosso a Derek. 

«Oh santo...Hale, sei proprio tu? Da dove salti fuori? E' una vita che non ti fai vedere, credevo fossi emigrato su un isola, magari deserta!»  
Lydia abbracciò Derek come se fosse un fratello perso e ritrovato per caso, e Derek, con grandissima sorpresa di Kira, ricambiò la stretta. 

«Martin!Non sei cambiata per niente!Ti trovo molto bene. Hai notizie degli altri? Jackson, Allison, Isaac?»

Appena Derek pronunciò il primo nome il volto di Lydia divenne più scuro. Kira, che stranamente non aveva ancora aperto bocca, ci fece caso. 

«Jackson è a Londra. Non stiamo più insieme da tantissimo tempo ormai. Allison e Isaac sono in Francia e se la passano alla grande, direi!»

Derek non era mai sembrato così raggiante e mostrò anche a Kira addirittura un tiepido sorriso. 

«Il suo ex ragazzo era un componente della squadra di basket al liceo. Eravamo piuttosto amici, a dire il vero. E' proprio vero che a Beacon Hills si ritrovano tutti...»

Lydia annuì, tornando dritta sul divano con un' espressione estasiata. 

«E tu, Derek? Cosa mi racconti? Tu, Cora, Laura, siete scomparsi dalla faccia della terra! Non ho mai saputo perché...come stanno, a proposito?»  
E di nuovo nella stanza cadde un velo di malinconia. Derek impallidì all'istante, borbottando un semplice, ma falso «B–bene.»  
Poi, desideroso di cambiare subito argomento, si rivolse verso Kira, con tono piuttosto freddo.  
«Vado a farmi una doccia. Per noi puoi ordinare una pizza, ma per tre mesi non ne tocchiamo più una dopo questa. Sarebbe la seconda in due giorni e anch'io ho un limite.»

Derek si allontanò sotto lo sguardo indagatore delle ragazze. Lydia pareva piuttosto sicura che lui non le avesse detto tutta la verità.

«Beh, quindi vada per la pizza. Uhm, io direi una Pepperoni gigante. Per noi tre è sufficiente, no?» dichiarò Lydia con una scrollata di spalle, dando un occhiata alle sue unghie smaltate di una tonalità tenue di rosa, e applicata alla perfezione. 

«In realtà, a questo pranzo sono invitate altre due persone e una di loro si chiama Scott e mi piace molto, vorrei fare una buona figura con lui. Oh, beh tanto poi lo conoscerai anche tu, adesso e forse era meglio mantenere la sorpresa. Non so se l'hai capito, ma parlo troppo.»

Alla menzione del nuovo ragazzo Lydia alzò un sopracciglio, piuttosto curiosa. 

«Hai detto Scott? Stai mica parlando di un ragazzo con la mascella storta?»

Kira sgranò gli occhi in maniera così comica da sembrare davvero la protagonista di un manga. Lydia lo conosceva? 

«E' LUI! Lo conosci già? Oh aspetta» Kira si posò la mano sulla bocca, colta da un dubbio scioccante. «Non è che per caso è il tuo ragazzo? Anche lui abita qui, sotto di te e sopra di noi. Beh, se è il tuo ragazzo lo saprai già. Oh, che vergogna! Non riesco a smettere di fare figuracce! La gente normale si abbona alle pay tv e io alle figure idiote, per di più con persone che in generale conosco poco, e che poi mi considerano una abbastanza fuori di testa. Vedi? Non riesco a smettere di parlare!»

Lydia sorrise, con un’ombra di compassione, posando una mano sulla spalla di Kira. «Non è il mio ragazzo, tranquilla. E so chi è perché frequentavamo la stessa scuola, anni fa. Quindi era lui a fare tutto quel baccano? L'ho rimproverato dalla finestra, non credo mi abbia riconosciuta dalla voce, anche se ho cacciato un urlo possente per farli smettere. Oggi a quanto pare è il giorno delle rimpatriate.»

Kira sospirò, senza farsi vedere da Lydia; se Scott fosse stato il ragazzo della sua nuova vicina, ci sarebbe rimasta davvero male. Non aveva mai avuto fortuna con i ragazzi, e neanche con le persone in generale, a parte Erica e Boyd, che però ormai abitavano lontano. Kira tentò di non pensare al trascorrere monotono e triste della sua vita, tornò alla realtà e si diresse verso il telefono per ordinare la pizza.  
Quando chiuse il telefono con la pizzeria campanello squillò all'istante. 

«Ma come, ho appena ordinato e hanno già preparato tutto? Va bene essere veloci, ma questo mi sembra troppo!»

Kira corse verso l'uscio per aprire la porta, con i soldi in mano e già pronta ad assaporare la sua seconda porzione di pizza di fila in due soli giorni, ma davanti a lei c'era tutto tranne che una scatola di cartone contenente cibo. Il sorriso lucente di Scott McCall la travolse prima che lei potesse realizzare che si trattava di lui, e facesse in tempo a pensare a una risposta decente. 

«Ciao Kira! Spero di non essere arrivato in ritardo! Stiles mi ha detto che ci avevi invitato, ma lui non può essere qui perché aveva delle faccende in centrale da sbrigare. Sono venuto solo io, ti dispiace?»

Kira rimase ferma, con un sorriso tutto denti e piuttosto idiota dipinto sul volto. Scott sembrò prendere il gesto come un rifiuto gentile, anche perché lei non sembrava intenzionata a emettere il minimo suono. 

«Kira ho sentito il campanello! Chi è?»  
Derek apparve al momento giusto, a sbloccare una situazione che era rimasta in stallo solo perché Kira aveva stranamente perso le parole. Derek si avvicinò alla porta con passi strascicati, i capelli ancora grondanti d'acqua e indosso una tuta dai colori non coordinati. I suoi occhi si posarono sul ragazzo fermo accanto a Kira, sgranati per la sorpresa.  
«Scott?» Derek non riusciva a capacitarsi: Scott aveva la stessa mascella leggermente storta, gli stessi occhi da cagnolino e la stessa aria divertita di come lo ricordava, eppure sembrava più uomo. Quanti anni poteva avere? Forse una ventina.  
Scott, ancora sulla soglia, fissò Derek dalla testa ai piedi e parve sforzare le meningi il più possibile.  
«Io ti ho già visto amico, solo che non riesco a capire chi tu possa essere! Hai una faccia familiare, questo è certo.» 

«Beh, è Derek Hale, genio. Non capisco come un impiccione come te non l'abbia riconosciuto subito» disse una voce proveniente dalla sala e Derek capì che quel pomeriggio sarebbe stato davvero all'insegna dei revival. Da quando Kira gli era piombata tra capo e collo, aveva già incontrato più persone di quante non desiderasse davvero vederne.  
Scott entrò, squadrando la ragazza seduta sul divano con lo stesso sguardo curioso ma incerto su chi avesse davanti che poco prima aveva riservato a Derek. 

«Anche tu hai fatto il liceo con noi, ma chi…» Scott per poco non urlò, nel riconoscerla. «Lydia? Santo cielo che ci fai qui? Oddio devo chiamare assolutamente Stiles! Sei svanita in questi ultimi anni, ma dove ti eri cacciata?»

«Ho viaggiato un po' per il mondo, ho conseguito vari master e ora studio al college di Beacon. E Scott, non riferire nulla a Stiles, altrimenti è capace di non lasciarmi neanche respirare.» 

Derek, che fino a quel momento aveva solo assunto una posizione piuttosto corrucciata, standosene appoggiato contro lo stipite della porta, prese la parola all'istante. 

«Questo vuol dire che i casinisti ieri sera eravate tu e Stiles? Dovevo immaginarlo. Ero così felice nel sapere che non vi avrei rivisto mai più, ma eccovi qui entrambi come miei vicini di casa. Credevo che Stiles si fosse arruolato da qualche parte, e invece è ancora qui. Uhm. Se l'avessi saputo avrei mangiato altrove.»

Kira mosse la testa da una parte e dall' altra, curiosa e affascinata. «Quindi questo pranzo è diventato una vera rimpatriata! Voi tre vi conoscevate bene! Mi sembra un momento da festeggiare, allora!» 

«Si, io e Lydia stavamo nella stessa classe durante inglese, e Stiles aveva tipo questa gigantesca cotta per lei. Mentre Derek è un Hale, fa parte di una famiglia rispettata a Beacon Hills. Ehi comunque sei cresciuto davvero bene Dede!» azzardò Scott, pronunciando un soprannome che Derek non credeva nessuno potesse affibbiargli. 

«Ehi, piano con i soprannomi McCall! Non osare mai più di chiamarmi Dede!» La vena del collo di Derek iniziò a pulsare, colorandosi di uno strano violetto.

«Oddio Derek, ma tra amici tutti si chiamano con i soprannomi ora. E' la moda! E poi "Dede" è tenero!» esclamò Scott, sfruttando di nuovo lo sguardo da cucciolo che ormai era il suo marchio di fabbrica e che ammaliò Kira senza che lei riuscisse a nasconderlo.

«Va bene, adesso dov'è finito Stiles? Dato che stiamo parlando un po' del post-liceo di tutti» domandò distrattamente Lydia e intanto giocherellò con una ciocca fuori posto, l'unica della sua altrimenti impeccabile acconciatura. 

«Lavora con suo padre in centrale» rivelò Scott piuttosto fiero «mentre io sono ancora con Deaton, il veterinar–»

Lydia saltò sul posto, come se il divano fosse stato elettrizzato. «Stiles lavora alla centrale? Questo è molto interessante! Ascolta, perché non lo porti qui, che devo dirgli due paroline?»  
Non era una richiesta, ma un ordine. Lydia era apparentemente più interessata a Stiles di quanto non lo fosse stata qualche minuto prima, quando aveva affermato perfino che sperava di non incontrarlo.

«Uhm, ho detto che aveva delle faccende da sbrigare. Però potrei provare a chiamarlo. In fondo non ti vede da tanto tempo, potrebbe essere interessante ritrovare la sua ossessione amorosa del liceo. Speriamo sia libero. Può rimanere a pranzo anche lui, no?»  
Scott non attese nemmeno la risposta di Derek, che aveva già il cellulare in mano. 

«In realtà io ho invitato entrambi, quindi sì, può rimanere. E comunque ecco come si chiama il ragazzo che ho incontrato. Questo nome non riesce a entrarmi in testa. Comunque è sempre stato un grande amico di Scott da quanto ho capito, giusto?» chiese Kira, con aria interessata e avvicinandosi a Lydia. 

«È un rompiballe chiacchierone. Non ti serve sapere altro. E tu di chiacchieroni te ne intendi» rispose Derek pungente, prima che Lydia potesse aprire bocca.

«Mmh,si. È comunque di un intelligenza spaventosa, ma è petulante come pochi. Parla a raffica quasi quanto te, Kira. Ecco perché sembri andare a genio a Scott, a quanto pare a lui piace circondarsi di questo tipo di persone» concluse Lydia compiaciuta. 

Prima che Kira potesse ribattere, Derek si allontanò dalla sala, trascinandola in cucina con sé, piuttosto infuriato, al suono di «Vieni». Una volta rimasti soli, Derek la fissò contrariato: 

«Come ti è venuto in mente di invitare quei due? Questa è casa m – no, cioè, lo sai che non mi piace avere gente in giro. Soprattutto se si tratta di Scott e Stiles. Tu non hai idea di quanto non li sopportassi al liceo, e adesso mi tornano a gironzolare per casa. La prossima volta che hai voglia di inventarti pranzi di condominio, voglio essere interpellato per primo!»

Kira si morse il labbro; forse l'aveva fatta grossa. Il suo obiettivo però era un altro, e andava spiegato al suo coinquilino all'istante. Forse lui l'avrebbe capita.  
«Lydia si è offerta di aiutarmi con i compiti, è piuttosto sveglia. Mentre ti avevo detto di aver conosciuto Scott qua fuori, davanti all'edicola stamattina. Mi ha semplicemente sorriso e io ho perso la testa! L'ho invitato per conoscerlo meglio, tutto qui!»

«Maledizione. Che sia l'ultima volta che prendi iniziative di tua spontanea volontà, mettendo nei guai mezzo palazzo» sbottò Derek, mentre il campanello suonava.  
«Vai ad aprire, Derek. Potrebbe essere il tizio della pizza. O Stiles, che a quanto pare si stava già dirigendo verso casa» ordinò di nuovo Lydia dalla sala, come se in quella casa non fosse lei l'ospite.  
Derek sbuffò incredulo. Era finito a dover eseguire gli ordini di qualcun altro in casa sua. Maledizione a lui e alla decisione di volere un coinquilino.  
Alzò gli occhi al cielo, sperando che un aiuto divino lo salvasse lì sul momento, ma a quanto pareva doveva affrontare il suo destino. Quindi aprì la porta, con la noia che praticamente gli scorreva in corpo al posto del sangue, e rimase senza fiato. La persona che gli si era presentata davanti non aveva nulla a che vedere con l’uomo che consegnava la pizza. Decisamente niente.  
Quando Kira gli aveva fatto ricordare Stiles, a Derek era venuta in mente una persona irrefrenabile e senza il minimo briciolo di stile (nonostante il nome suggerisse il contrario); con capelli lunghi che gli fungevano da tendina sul viso, poi sostituiti da una testa rasata. Le guance piene, le braccia e le gambe sempre in movimento e poco definite quanto a muscolatura, le labbra soffici e un tocco di stranezza l'avevano reso agli occhi di Derek un ragazzo da evitare a tutti i costi. La parlantina di Stiles, ancora dopo tanto tempo, gli risuonava nelle orecchie con lo stesso suono fastidioso di un martello pneumatico.  
Perciò Derek rimase senza fiato, quando uno Stiles di cinque anni più grande, gli comparve sulla soglia di casa. Ora i suoi capelli erano ordinati e ben pettinati, tanto da dargli un’aria da attore. L'ombra di una barba leggerissima si era materializzata sul suo volto, e il fisico era tonico, decisamente scolpito, diversissimo da quello tutto braccia e gambe troppo lunghe di cui Derek aveva dovuto sopportare la vista durante il liceo.  
Ormai in Stiles non si poteva trovare nulla di infantile: il volto da bambino dalle guance meno sode era stato spazzato via dall’età e dalla barbetta. Solo le labbra erano rimaste soffici e gli occhi ambrati lo facevano decisamente sembrare un cerbiatto. 

Stiles schiuse le labbra. Pareva ipnotizzato da Derek più o meno quanto Derek lo era da lui, tanto che la sua fonte inesauribile di parole sembrava essersi completamente prosciugata.  
I due ragazzi rimasero imbambolati a osservarsi, per quelle che parvero ore, prima che Lydia si decidesse a fare lei gli onori di casa.

«Stiles! Ma come sei cresciuto! È un piacere vederti! Ehi, ma è vero che adesso lavori con tuo padre? Io faccio parte del comitato “salvaguardiamo i vice sceriffi”, volevo che tu ne facessi parte, e magari coinvolgessi anche Parrish. Ah, ma non prenderti il disturbo di contattarlo, basta che mi dai il suo numero e a lui ci penso io…»

Il discorso di Lydia cadde nell'oblio, perché Stiles non riusciva a smettere di contemplare Derek. 

«Ehi, Hale. L'ultima volta che ci siamo visti avevi segnato un canestro splendido durante la finale del torneo scolastico. Ne hai fatta di strada. Sei cresciuto bene, direi» disse Stiles, senza smettere di squadrare Derek, con l’aria di voler memorizzare per sempre quel primo incontro. 

«Non sono l'unico, a quanto vedo. E poi te lo ricordi?» ammise Derek prima di potersi frenare. Definire Stiles attraente era una cosa che non si sarebbe mai sognato potesse accadergli di fare, solo qualche anno prima, e invece eccolo lì, davanti a lui, sexy come se fosse appena uscito dalla copertina di una rivista di moda. 

«Ho una memoria sviluppatissima. Mi fai entrare o continuiamo a flirtare sulla soglia come due adolescenti idioti?»

Derek si riscosse dal proprio limbo mentale, rendendosi davvero conto di quello che stava accadendo. Con un repentino cambio di espressione indossò la maschera dello scocciato e si allontanò verso la sala per coccolare Tako, che era appena apparso dal nulla – Kira infatti l'aveva tenuto chiuso nella stanza munito di croccantini e giochi, per evitare che abbaiasse troppo. 

«Lui è Tako, ragazzi, il mio cagnolino. Ama i bordi della pizza, quindi saranno il suo cibo di oggi, anche perché non ha nemmeno annusato la pappa!»  
Kira sorrise, notando come solo Scott la stesse ascoltando, anche perché Stiles si era diretto a sua volta ad accarezzare il cane – con le dita pericolosamente vicine al punto che Derek stava toccando, il che parve mettere quest’ultimo stranamente a disagio – e Lydia gli stava correndo dietro con apprensione. 

«Stiles, siamo grandi amici io e te. Mi sembra assolutamente corretto e sensato darmi i numeri dei nuovi vicesceriffi. Serve perché i cittadini, soprattutto i più giovani, abbiano una sicurezza in più. Sai com'è fatto il mondo, oggi!»

Stiles ridacchiò, senza guardarla negli occhi. Nel frattempo, Derek lì vicino non poté ignorare le lunghe dita affusolate che massaggiavano il pelo di Tako con dolcezza. Non era giusto che proprio quello sfigato di Stilinski fosse diventato così avvenente. 

«Lydia, ti ho fatto la corte dalla terza elementare fino all'ultimo giorno dell'ultimo anno di liceo. Ti ho portato i libri in giro per i corridoi per anni e per colpa tua non ho mai nemmeno pensato di voler sfiorare un'altra ragazza, anche se ehi, non del tutto per colpa tua, questo va detto.» Stiles alzò lo sguardo, immergendo le sue iridi ambrate in quelle di Derek che, fermo davanti a lui, pareva essere stato ipnotizzato dal loro colore. «Quindi non penserai mica che adesso possa farti un favore! Non subito almeno, voglio avere per la prima volta un minimo di potere su di te. Il numero di Parrish è nella mia rubrica, per tua informazione.»

Prima che Lydia potesse anche solo iniziare a insultare Stiles per come la stava tenendo sulle spine, l'uomo delle pizze arrivò, dando la possibilità ai ragazzi di mangiare, a Tako di rubare i famosi bordi e a Derek di dirigersi in bagno per risciacquarsi il viso, provando a schiarirsi le idee molto molto a fondo. 

– 

Derek dovette chiudersi nella stanza di Kira per avere un po' di pace. A quanto pareva, anche se la casa era praticamente vuota, il solo ritrovarsi in sala – zona dove il gruppo era rimasto tutto il pomeriggio – gli riempiva la testa di pensieri sconnessi e lo faceva sentire a disagio. Scott e Stiles avevano salutato tutti un'oretta prima, Lydia non aveva mai smesso di tampinare Stiles su quanto la conoscenza approfondita dei vicesceriffi fosse fonte di cultura, e Kira, già entusiasta di quanto quel gruppo fosse fuori di testa, aveva seguito la sua nuova migliore amica al piano di sopra. Eppure, Derek si sentiva davvero protetto solo in quella stanza tanto cara a Laura, nella quale però la presenza di Kira si stava già marcando definitivamente. Kira aveva trasformato le quattro mura in tutto ciò che Laura avrebbe sempre voluto. C’erano esplosioni di colori, disegni e quadri orientali e una caricatura in stile manga di Derek e della stessa Kira, con lui piuttosto imbronciato, e lei decisamente allegra. Derek lasciò che l'ombra di un sorriso toccasse il suo volto, perché in fondo, nonostante sembrasse così scorbutico e fosse turbato, era soddisfatto di avere un gruppetto di persone attorno che gli facesse dimenticare ogni tanto la sua malinconia. E poi c'era Stiles, che l'aveva letteralmente sconvolto. 

–

Cora rispose al terzo squillo. 

«Ehi, fratello! Credevo ti fossi dimenticato di avere ancora me qui a New York!»

Derek avvertì un mattone che gli si posava sullo stomaco. Come faceva Cora anche solo ipotizzare che lui potesse scordarsi dell'unica sorella che gli era rimasta?

«Non dirlo più Cora, per favore. Non osare neanche pensarlo.»

«Beh, allora vuol dire che sei stato piuttosto impegnato in questi dieci giorni dal tuo rientro a Beacon Hills... hai trovato un nuovo coinquilino? O forse è una ragazza, e ti sei tenuto impegnato con lei?»

«Ho rivisto Stiles» le disse Derek bruscamente, interrompendo le deduzioni sbagliate di sua sorella. Non capiva come mai, ma quello era l'unico pensiero che si ritrovava nella testa, dopo quel pomeriggio. 

«Stilinski l'impiccione? Beh e quindi? Perché lo dici come se ne fossi spaventato?»

«Non ne sono spaventato, è solo che non mi aspettavo di trovarlo così. Cioè, così diverso.»

La voce di Cora divenne tutto a un tratto indagatrice. «Tu che mi chiami solo perché hai rivisto Stilinski? Mi sembra così strano, davvero... non è che ti è successo qualcosa di grave e non me lo vuoi dire?»

A un tratto Derek si rese conto di quanto fosse stato un completo idiota. Non le aveva nemmeno detto come stava, e per quanto ne sapeva Cora lui poteva, per esempio, aver perso tutti i soldi alle slot machine, e ora starsene lì a raccontarle di quanto pensasse a Stiles, mentre in realtà era in crisi perché stava vivendo sotto i ponti. 

«Sto bene! E santo cielo Cora, è solo il fatto di aver rivisto alcuni di quel gruppo di esagitati del liceo che mi ha fatto sentire strano. E poi Stiles è quello che è cambiato più di tutti, e onestamente mi ha sorpreso. Non credevo che uno come lui potesse subire una simile trasformazione. Comunque ti ripeto, sto bene, la coinquilina si chiama Kira ed è una chiacchierona a livello pro.»

«Caratteristica che ha passato a te, a quanto vedo. Non ti ho mai sentito fare un discorso così lungo... ehi, sento abbaiare per caso?»

«E' Tako, il cane di Kira. La mia coinquilina.»

«Guarda che l'hai già detto! Derek, stai bene? O troppi elementi provenienti dal tuo passato scolastico ti stanno facendo sbarellare?»

Derek sospirò. Forse Cora aveva ragione. Troppi ricordi, per uno suscettibile come lui. Lo stavano mandando fuori fase. 

«Beh, forse è meglio chiudere la chiamata. Ci sentiamo presto sorellina. Ti voglio bene.»

«Anch'io. E mandami una foto di Stilinski, che per farti distrarre dalla tua vita metodica e monotona ci vuole qualcosa di davvero sorprendente. Voglio vedere come è diventato. Ciao Dereky!»

Derek chiuse la chiamata, con la mente ancora più confusa di quando l'aveva iniziata. Beh, la tecnica migliore per superare quel caos era l'indifferenza, non c'era dubbio. E poi poteva benissimo evitare Stiles, lui in fondo era un maestro dell'elusione.  
Derek si convinse che quella fosse la scelta migliore, e decise di indirizzare una sfida indiretta al destino; tanto cosa avrebbe potuto succedergli?

–

Il destino, a quanto pareva, accettò e decise di mettere Derek alla prova praticamente all'istante.

Kira era tornata da qualche ora, e stava meditando sul senso della vita davanti al frigo aperto (e vuoto), quando Derek sentì una goccia che gli cadeva sui capelli. Se l'era sicuramente immaginata. 

«Derek dobbiamo assolutamente fare la spesa. Hai per caso allergie, intolleranze o segui qualche diktat dietetico? Non so, tipo crudista vegetariano vegan, io non ci capisco nulla di queste cose... beh, comunque dimmelo subito, così posso scendere a comprare qualcosa. Io amo per esempio gli hamburger di soia con le patate, ma anche tanto il prosciutto fritto!»

«Non ho mai sentito parlare del prosciutto fritto e non credo esista. Comunque mangio qualsiasi cosa, e la spesa la faremo insiem–»

La seconda goccia fu più grossa e fastidiosa della prima.  
Derek alzò lo sguardo di scatto verso il soffitto, perché a quel punto era praticamente certo che stesse piovendo in casa. 

«Derek, hai sentito anche tu la goccia? Ma non dirmi che piove? Non è possibile!»

La risposta di Derek fu interrotta all'istante dal trillare del campanello. Lui corse ad aprire e si trovò davanti Stiles e Scott che con le mani alzate, gli occhi sgranati e lo sguardo colpevole dissero a una voce: «Arrestateci, è colpa nostra...»

Derek credette di essere tornato al liceo, quando Scott e Stiles combinavano i guai più impensabili – come togliere le viti dall’intero ufficio dell’insegnante di economia – e poi ci andava di mezzo la scuola intera. «Figurarsi. Non riuscite a stare una giornata senza rompere qualcosa. Cosa avete combinato stavolta, idioti?» sbottò, fissando solo Scott con insistenza. 

«Abbiamo dimenticato il rubinetto della vasca aperto. Da stamattina. Dovevo farmi un bagno, poi non ci ho più pensato, siamo stati in giro tutto il giorno e quando siamo tornati su... beh, avevamo l'intera casa allagata. Anche perché si sono rotte un paio di tubature.» spiegò Stiles, fissando Derek dritto negli occhi. E Derek tentò in tutti i modi di scacciare dalla testa l'immagine di Stiles nella vasca da bagno. 

«Abbiamo già chiamato una squadra di pulizie e l’idraulico, e verranno a sistemarci l'appartamento stanotte. Uhm. Lavorano di notte e costano poco, per questo non abbiamo esitato. E verranno anche da voi a sistemare il soffitto, dato che sicuramente sarà filtrato qualcosa.»

«Tutto a spese vostre, vero?» sbottò Derek, ora piuttosto infastidito. 

La domanda più interessante, però, venne da una Kira che fino a qualche minuto prima era ancora in cucina, e che per qualche strana ragione sembrava in grosso imbarazzo a sostenere lo sguardo di Scott. 

«Ma noi tutti dove dormiremo? E dove mangeremo? Non in una pizzeria, mi auguro.»

«Beh» rispose Stiles, con un sorrisino piuttosto malefico che Derek decise nuovamente di ignorare. «Dimenticate che io ho Lydia in pugno. Ci farà entrare in casa sua appena io le dirò che forse potrei spifferarle il numero di Parrish, il vice sceriffo. Sorvolerò sul piccolo aneddoto di una sera, passata insieme a lui, nella quale mi ha invitato a bere e ehm, sono finito col mangiargli la faccia proprio con queste mie labbra.»

«Parrish è gay?» «Sei bisex?» domandarono Kira e Derek nello stesso momento, la prima curiosa e il secondo nuovamente sconvolto. 

«No e sì. Ho scoperto di essere bisessuale quando avevo circa quattordici anni, a causa di una partita di basket. E Parrish è pansessuale. Ma non c'è bisogno di parlare di me. Saliamo!»

Derek registrò l'informazione e la collocò nello scomparto del suo cervello chiamato "Di vitale importanza, e forse un tantino troppo, quindi ignoriamo il tutto prima che ci sia il rischio di illudersi". Era una coincidenza il fatto che lui al liceo fosse stato particolarmente bravo nel basket, giusto?  
Sorvolò anche, e stavolta con più intensità, su come Stiles, una volta usciti di casa l'avesse affiancato e che ora stessero salendo una stretta rampa di scale una situazione di contatto continuo che Derek non poteva che considerare al limite del legale. Le loro braccia si sfiorarono più volte; nove per la precisione. Lui chiaramente non le stava mica contando. 

Dietro di loro, invece, Kira e Scott erano intenti a discutere delle varie tipologie di sessualità esistenti nel mondo, molte delle quali scoperte o meglio individuate e categorizzate da poco.

«Mi piace molto l’approccio che i demisex hanno col sesso. Cioè, loro fanno sesso e trovano attraente una persona al punto da farci sesso, solo quando hanno stretto un forte legame emozionale con quella persona. La trovo una cosa molto romantica in un certo senso.» spiegò Kira a uno Scott che letteralmente pendeva dalle sue labbra, annuendo a ogni parola che lei pronunciava. 

Il gruppo fece silenzio solo quando si ritrovò davanti alla porta di Lydia. 

Stiles bussò con fare divertito, e lei aprì quasi all'istante, fissandoli uno a uno con un'espressione indagatrice. Stiles non le diede il tempo di parlare e partì in quarta.

«Storia lunga ma breve» disse schioccando le dita e poi indicandola, «io e Scott abbiamo fatto casino con i rubinetti, al nostro Derek qua presente piove in casa» e a quel punto Stiles buttò letteralmente un braccio attorno alle spalle di Derek per enfatizzare il dramma. Derek si irrigidì all'istante e tentò invano di combattere sia contro la piccola capriola che aveva fatto il suo stomaco sia contro l'espandersi di un certo rossore sul suo viso.  
«Dobbiamo lasciare gli appartamenti liberi per idraulici e compagnia di pulizie» continuò Stiles sfacciato. «Ci ospiteresti per la notte? Ora che ci penso non abbiamo nemmeno portato pigiami o cuscini. Beh, fa niente, sarà un "senza"-pigiama party!»

Lydia alzò un sopracciglio – Derek rivide in lei se stesso e Laura che compivano lo stesso gesto, come avevano fatto mille volte quando erano stati annoiati oppure frustrati – prima di sbattere loro la porta in faccia, senza aggiungere la minima parola. 

Stiles, nel frattempo, non aveva ancora interrotto il contatto con Derek.

«Stiles?» sbottò proprio Derek, puntando con uno sguardo solo all'apparenza infuriato la mano che ora gli stringeva la spalla.

«Sì? Qualche problema? Ah, già la mia mano sulla spalla. Come se non ti piacesse, sotto sotto!»

«LEVALA!» ringhiò Derek, sollevando le sopracciglia fino all'attaccatura dei capelli per enfatizzare il suo punto di vista, e tentando di nuovo di combattere contro il rossore che gli stava comparendo sul viso. 

«Va bene, va bene, sto togliendo la mano. Voilà, tolta. Adesso vedrete come il mago Stilinski farà entrare tutti in casa di Lydia, tranquilli.»  
Stiles sorrise anche se in maniera piuttosto perfida a dire il vero, e Derek decise di guardarsi con insistenza le scarpe, mentre Stiles agitava un foglietto contro la porta. «Lydia, c'è il numero del vicesceriffo Parrish che sta accarezzando la porta, ovviamente trattenuto dalla mia mano perché altrimenti non starebbe su da solo. Facci entrare e lo avr–»

Stiles non ebbe nemmeno tempo di terminare il discorso, dato che Lydia si era precipitata contro di lui, afferrando il foglietto con forza sovrumana e spingendo tutti e quattro dentro il proprio appartamento. 

«Fate come se foste a casa vostra! Ma non cambiate canale, sto guardando il tennis. E non posate i piedi sul divanetto, non fate troppe pieghe sul copridivano e lasciatemi tranquilla. Sono mesi che voglio parlare con Parrish e lui è sempre fuori città a lavorare! Guarda te, straparlo. Kira hai una pessima influenza su di me!»  
Detto ciò Lydia scomparve dietro una porta rossa, con in mano il cellulare che aveva pescato di fretta dal tavolino di vetro di fronte alla tv da 59 pollici.

Scott, che a differenza di Stiles e Kira aveva preferito non sedersi, si guardò intorno con circospezione e un fare poco convinto. 

«Stiles, quello è davvero il numero di Parrish?»

Derek, che come Scott era rimasto in piedi ad ammirare la miriade di disegni appesi alle pareti color beige chiaro, capì che non avrebbe mai più potuto togliersi dalla testa l'immagine di Stiles che ridacchiava come se avesse compiuto la marachella più divertente dell'universo. Le sue labbra erano leggermente curvate all'insù, gli occhi ambrati mandavano lampi di divertimento con una leggerissima vena sadica che Derek trovò attraente anche se non capiva come fosse possibile. Evidentemente era lui quello che da piccolo aveva preso la botta più forte cadendo dal seggiolone. Anche se pareva scontato che anche agli altri da bambini fosse capitato lo stesso incidente, date le milioni di stranezze che continuavano a combinare.

«Quello ovviamente non è il numero di Parrish, amico. Ho rubato dall'entrata di un sexy shop dei numeri che offrivano hotline private, sapendo che prima o poi mi sarebbero servite per uno scherzo. Ah, Lydia mi odierà!»

Stiles dovette ficcarsi un pugno in bocca per trattenere le risate, mentre Scott lo fissava come se l’amico fosse stato l'eroe dei fumetti che amava di più e finalmente si fosse palesato davanti ai suoi occhi. 

Kira, che appariva agitatissima per la piega che aveva preso il discorso, si azzardò a rubare le parole di bocca a Derek e chiese: «Che ci facevi in un sexy shop?»

«Ah–ah, missione segreta per verificare traffici illeciti del suddetto sexy shop. E da buon apprendista funzionario della legge ne ho approfittato.»

L'affermazione di Stiles venne seguita all'istante da un urlo possente, e di scatto la porta dietro a cui era scomparsa Lydia si aprì e lei entrò, decisamente furiosa, gli occhi che mandavano lampi verso Stiles che dal canto suo se la rideva. 

«Ok, va bene. Ormai siete qui e non posso cacciarvi. Sappi Stiles che tu dormirai sul pavimento dopo questo scherzo idiota che ti è venuto in mente...»

Beh, pensò Derek, decidendo di sedersi con cautela sul divano, per evitare di creare pieghe, ride bene chi ride ultimo. Dopodiché sospirò, chiedendosi quando finalmente nella sua vita sarebbe arrivata una giornata tranquilla.


	5. Last Tuesday Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tempo di grosse confessioni in questo capitolo!   
> A domani! Stay tuned!! =)

C'erano un paio di domande che Derek avrebbe voluto porre ad alta voce, ma che per pigrizia decise di non fare. La prima era come facessero gli altri a essere così interessati al tennis. Durante la partita non succedeva niente, se non che un paio di persone si lanciavano la pallina da una parte all'altra del campo. Seconda cosa, e forse più inquietante: come aveva fatto Kira a portare con sé una videocamera senza che lo notassero visto che addosso, e più specificatamente al collo, non aveva mai avuto nulla e i suoi vestiti non avevano tasche abbastanza capienti? Dove l’aveva tenuta? Beh, forse era meglio non far vagare così tanto l'immaginazione, o davvero Derek non ne sarebbe uscito vivo.  
A quel punto, era meglio osservare il soggiorno di Lydia, che si era rivelato confortevole, di classe, accogliente. Oltre alle foto alle pareti c'erano cuscini e pouf dappertutto. Sul pavimento non c’era parquet, ma ovunque tappeti probabilmente persiani, colorati di rosso vivo, oro e verde. Sembrava che una sala da tè indiana fosse esplosa all'interno di una stanza in un attico a New York. E loro non erano a New York, erano in una delle città più anonime della California.  
Va bene; Derek, pur di evitare di pensare al fatto che aveva Stiles accanto, stava pensando anche alle futilità, come al fatto che tutto sommato gli mancava Tako, il quale era rimasto di sopra ma al sicuro nella sua cuccia. Figurarsi se quell'idiota non doveva decidere di prendere posto esattamente di fianco, a lui quando Derek aveva chiesto espressamente prima a Kira, e poi a Lydia, di sedergli vicino.  
La parte sinistra del corpo di Derek era diventata una specie di campo minato. Era tutto un: non muovere il braccio, altrimenti sfiori quello di Stiles; non agitare la gamba perché quella di quel maledetto è a pochissimi centimetri dalla tua; non ti girare perché gli occhi di Stiles così vicini ai tuoi potrebbero ipnotizzarti. E allora Derek decise di rimanere in silenzio, borbottando soltanto riguardo al fatto che non capiva il tennis e facendo finta di ammirare i completini delle giocatrici, come stava facendo Lydia. Almeno finchè a Kira non venne in mente l'idea peggiore della storia. 

«Ehi! Questo sarebbe un momento perfetto per vloggare! Insomma ai fans piace quando succedono guai e noi filmiamo la nostra vita in momenti di difficoltà... come è successo a me! Ho anche la telecamera! Sempre se per te non è un problema Lydia. Cioè, filmerei parti di casa tua e soprattutto verresti vista da tutto il web, magari non–»

«Oh tu VLOGGHI?? Santo cielo sono anni che ci provo, ma non sono in grado di parlare davanti a una telecamera senza dire un mare di cavolate! Oh sì ci sto, almeno ci siete voi con me! Lydia di' sì per favore!» implorò Scott, con gli occhi lucidi e quell'espressione da cane bastonato alla quale nessuno resisteva. A quanto pareva nemmeno Lydia. 

«Oh, va bene, ma lo faccio solo perché mi vedrà internet, e ovviamente mi piacerebbe diventare famosa.»

Kira sorrise e Scott le posò un braccio attorno alle spalle. 

«E' solo perché stiamo stretti. E poi io sono una persona che ha bisogno di avere contatto fisico e...»

«Va bene, Scott. Non giustificarti.»

A un tratto l'atmosfera divenne così zuccherosa che Derek credette che dal soffitto sarebbe caduta giù della glassa.  
Lydia si diede una sistemata, senza spegnere la tv, e Kira accese la telecamera, posandola sul tavolino e controllando che riprendesse tutti. «Stiles non entri nell'inquadratura» spiegò, tentando di spostare l’apparecchio più volte, senza che però si riuscisse a vedere tutti e cinque nel display. 

«Non c'è problema cara Kira.» 

Derek non si rese conto di quello che stava succedendo, finche Stiles non lo utilizzò come poltrona umana, sedendosi praticamente in braccio a lui e posando la testa sulla sua spalla. Ok, tra loro adesso c'era troppo contatto, soprattutto dopo che il sedere di Stiles sfregò contro il cavallo dei pantaloni di Derek.

«Spostati da qui! C'è l'intero divano a disposizione, siediti in braccio a Scott, maledizione!»

Stiles alzò lo sguardo, gli occhi color ambra che scrutavano con insistenza e divertimento quelli smeraldini di Derek. Poi si protese verso l'orecchio di Derek, la voce ridotta a un sussurro: «Con te c'è molto più gusto.»

Mentre la telecamera iniziava a riprenderli, Derek – non seppe mai come ¬– riuscì a simulare uno sguardo di odio nei confronti di Stiles, nonostante i loro visi fossero lontani appena pochi millimetri. 

«Ciao a tutti amici di internet! Oggi sono qui con i migliori vicini di casa che la sorte potesse regalarmi! Come vedete c'è Derek, che sembra ehm… imbronciato? E il ragazzo seduto in braccio a lui non è chiaramente il suo ragazzo, o almeno non credo. So che si conoscevano prima che io conoscessi entrambi, hanno fatto il liceo insieme. Comunque lui è Stiles, il ragazzo di fianco a me si chiama Scott e accanto a noi c'è Lydia ovvero la proprietaria dell'appartamento. Scott e Stiles hanno aperto il rubinetto, è successo un mezzo disastro, a noi ora piove in casa e, ehm eccoci qua, in un piano più sicuro del palazzo. Tako sta bene, ho provato a farlo venire con noi ma mi ha ringhiato addosso, quindi è rimasto di sopra con la pappa e la lettiera per i bisogni. Salutate internet ragazzi!»  
Kira alzò la telecamera, mostrando l'intero gruppo, che salutò con intensità. Lydia ci aggiunse un certo sguardo seducente. 

«Ciao internet! E' splendido finalmente fare un video da postare!» urlò Scott, mentre Kira spostava la telecamera verso Derek e Stiles che si guardavano ancora in malo modo pur essendo abbastanza vicini. 

«Beh, seguiranno aggiornamenti! Commentate il video e scegliete chi preferite – tra questi quattro ragazzi – che io intervisti nel prossimo video, così da sapere di più su queste persone che anche per me, come per voi, sono ancora avvolte nel mistero! Alla prossima amici!»

Kira pubblicò il video solo cinque minuti dopo, e già le visualizzazioni, così come i commenti presero a moltiplicarsi. Kira però, tendeva a guardare le visualizzazioni e qualche commento solo dopo una settimana dalla pubblicazione, e per quello spense subito la telecamera collegata a internet, per godersi il resto della serata. 

«Ora puoi staccarti Stilinski!» sbottò Derek, cacciando Stiles dal suo posto in malo modo, proprio mentre Lydia si alzava per guardare se nel frigorifero ci fosse qualcosa che potessero gradire tutti quanti.

–

Lydia si era volatilizzata più o meno alla una di notte, perché aveva un paio di borse sotto agli occhi che Luis Vuitton le avrebbe invidiato e aveva deciso di buttarsi sotto le coperte di seta della sua confortevole camera da letto. Derek, Scott e Kira si divisero il divano e Stiles, come promesso, si stese sul tappeto, con un solo cuscino che Scott gli aveva passato di nascosto, per farlo stare leggermente più comodo.  
Kira e Scott russavano sonoramente, ma almeno erano riusciti a cadere tra le braccia di Morfeo, a differenza di qualcun altro.  
Tipo Derek. E Stiles.  
I due ragazzi erano finiti – con grande disappunto di Derek – praticamente vicini, dato che la testa di Derek era piegata contro il bracciolo del divano, e Stiles stava esattamente lì sotto e pareva intento a fissarlo malgrado fossero al buio. Come facesse Derek a capire che Stiles non gli toglieva gli occhi di dosso era un mistero anche per lui, ma era come se fosse stato colto da una sorta di sesto senso. 

«Smettila di fissarmi Stiles.»

«Non lo sto facendo Derek, ti sto solo osservando. E poi come fai a vedermi, se siamo al buio?»

«Mi sento il tuo sguardo addosso, e mi infastidisce» grugnì Derek che, nel sentire Stiles sussurrare, per una qualche ragione avvertì un formicolio lungo la spina dorsale. Un po’ come se i discorsi pronunciati a un volume di voce bassissimo, e per di più in piena notte, fossero in qualche modo diversi da quelli tenuti di giorno usando un tono normale. In quel sussurrare c'era una sorta di intimità che Derek avvertiva attorno a lui, simile a un alone luminoso. 

«Sei cambiato tanto Derek. Al liceo eri decisamente più strafottente e narcisista. Non ti ho mai visto col muso lungo, ad abbaiare negatività come un lupo col ciclo mestruale. Ti è successo qualcosa? A me puoi dirlo.»

«Adesso ho la “barba” che non avevo al liceo, sono adulto. E poi non fare finta di interessarti a me, per poi rinfacciarmi tutto appena ti si presenta l'occasione.» sbottò lui, all'improvviso rigido. 

«Io non faccio finta di interessarmi a te, Derek. E non potrei mai rinfacciarti nulla, perché dovrei?»

«Perché affoghi nel sarcasmo e non pensi quando parli. Mi ricordo di te e Scott, eravate due spine nel fianco di chiunque prendesse una palla da basket, sempre a chiacchierare e infastidirci, durante gli allenamenti...»

Stiles ridacchiò, e Derek immaginò il suo sguardo illuminato dai ricordi. Decise di non pensare al volto di Stiles, quando era a solo una ventina di centimetri dal suo. 

«Beh, comunque mi ha fatto piacere rivederti Derek. Davvero.» sussurrò Stiles girandosi verso di lui, mentre Derek si muoveva di rimando, stringendo una mano contro il cuscino.  
Derek fece passare una buona mezz'ora, assicurandosi che Stiles si fosse addormentato, prima di soffocare un sorriso nel guanciale e borbottare: «Anche a me, Stilinski. Anche a me.»

–

I primi raggi del sole che filtravano dalle persiane semi chiuse interruppero il sonno di Derek. Ed era stato un sonno piuttosto tranquillo a dire il vero, come non gli capitava da un po'. Ci mise qualche secondo per capire che no, quel giorno non avrebbe avuto nessun tipo di corso all’università e soprattutto che quello sul quale si era addormentato era il divano di Lydia Martin.  
C'era una mano che stringeva la sua. Le dita lunghe si erano intrecciate nel sonno tra le sue, leggermente più tozze, e Derek si alzò di scatto, rompendo il contatto all'istante, rosso in viso come un peperone e sentendosi piuttosto irritato. Era sicuro di non essersi addormentato tenendo la mano di Stiles, quindi quello era sicuramente un gesto che aveva compiuto grazie all'aiuto di quel bastardo del suo subconscio. Come se non avesse desiderato altro se non di stringere la mano a quello sfigato di Stilinski. Patetico. 

Lydia comparve con una tazza di caffè tra le mani, già vestita di tutto punto, con un vestito rosso e lungo fino alle ginocchia, tipicamente estivo, e i capelli sciolti che le ricadevano ordinati sulle spalle, la frangia trattenuta all'indietro da una molletta.

«Credo vi siate tenuti per mano tutta notte. Uhm, e penso sia tutta colpa del vostro inconscio, che giustamente è libero da inibizioni varie quando voi non lo controllate. Siete carini, comunque.»

Lydia tese le labbra rosse in un sorriso sincero, che le evidenziava le guance, prima di offrire la mano a un Derek che non sapeva come ribattere a quella sua confessione improvvisa. 

«Avanti, andiamo a comprare un po' di ciambelle: al mattino presto sfornano le migliori, Scott e Stiles le adorano, Kira anche presumo e soprattutto questo è l'orario del turno di ronda di Parrish. Non avrò il suo numero ma ho imparato a memoria tutti i suoi orari e oggi dato che non ho lezioni, posso approfittarne per incontrarlo. Finalmente!»

«E io cosa centro in tutto questo?» biascicò Derek, muovendosi di soppiatto per non svegliare Stiles... Scott e Kira – aveva incluso mentalmente anche loro, era chiaro, mica se li era dimenticati specie perché li aveva esattamente di fianco – e dirigendosi verso Lydia con un sopracciglio alzato, tanto da farle capire la sua confusione.

«Hale sei parte del mio piano. E se ti rifiuti io posso confessare i segreti più nascosti dei tuoi anni turbolenti al liceo, tipo le feste negli spogliatoi maschili nelle quali anch'io ero presente.»

Forse era meglio accettare la proposta di Lydia, tanto si trattava solo di dirigersi verso la panetteria e imbattersi in Parrish che poteva essere lì nei dintorni.

–

Il rumore dei tacchi di Lydia era l'unico udibile nella mattinata più tranquilla che Derek ricordasse in vita sua. Controllò l'orologio e si rese conto che c'era un motivo per l'assenza di auto in quella zona della città: erano le cinque e mezza del mattino. 

«Non coinvolgermi più nelle tue pagliacciate!» sbottò, tenendosi a debita distanza da Lydia, come se avesse paura di vederla esplodere da un momento all'altro. 

«Oh, come sei petulante! Una volta eri così narcisista e strafottente da essere persino uno dei migliori amici di Jackson. Vederti col muso perenne mi sembra strano. E c'è di più! Non mi hai nemmeno mai detto che fine abbia fatto la tua intera famiglia. Da un giorno all'altro avete vietato il passaggio nella vostra proprietà, e siete letteralmente scomparsi dalla faccia della terra. Mi nascondi qualcosa Derek, io lo scoprirò.»

Derek rallentò così tanto il passo, che si trovò separato da Lydia dallo spazio di un intero palazzo. 

«Derek! Ehi...» Lydia si voltò, rendendosi conto di essere da sola sul marciapiede. Una figura vestita di verde stava camminando dal lato opposto della strada. Lydia impallidì all'istante. 

«Oh santo cielo è lui! Ok, ok. Calma Lydia e attieniti al piano. Forza, fai finta di scipparmi!» corse lei verso Derek, tendendogli la borsetta e dimenticando – per la gioia di Derek – il discorso doloroso sulla sua famiglia.

«Scusa, cosa dovrei fare?»

«Rubami la borsetta! Mi serve un pretesto per attirare Parrish! Dai Derek, ti offro due ciambelle! Vieni qua e fai finta di strapparmi la borsetta! Ma senza rompermela, ok? Dai!»  
Lydia afferrò le mani di Derek e le strinse sulla propria borsa. Lei intanto iniziò a dimenarsi e a far finta di strattonare la borsetta via dalla presa comunque troppo debole di Derek. 

«Maledizione, dai! Mettici un po' più di impegno» sussurrò Lydia, prima di mettersi a urlare lì in mezzo alla strada: «VICESCERIFFO! VICE SCERIFFO! Mi stanno scippando la borsetta, aiuto!»

Lydia sorrise, alla vista di un Parrish che, tutto trafelato, afferrava Derek per un braccio e lo costringeva con mosse di arti marziali a finire con la faccia per terra. 

«Tutto quello che dirà può e sarà usato contro di lei in un eventuale processo. Metta le mani dietro la schiena e non fiati.»

Derek avvertì il click delle manette prima ancora di capire cosa stava succedendo. Solo allora Lydia si accorse che la situazione era degenerata. «No, vicesceriffo, credo che ci sia stato un grosso malinteso» disse e si morse il labbro, attirando l'attenzione di Parrish, che le riservò uno sguardo a metà tra il curioso e l'affascinato. 

«Derek Hale è un mio amico, e io ho usato il pretesto di farmi scippare la borsa per farti accorrere. Sono Lydia Martin e sono l'essere migliore che i tuoi occhi abbiano mai visto.» si presentò, tendendo con fierezza una mano, anche se le gote rosse nascondevano un certo imbarazzo. 

Parrish passò lo sguardo color prato da Lydia, a Derek che era ancora disteso per terra.  
Poi qualcosa nella sua testa scattò, e capì chi fosse la persona che aveva ammanettato. 

«Derek Hale? Non credevo tornassi mai a Beacon Hills, dopo quello che è... insomma, io non l'avrei fatto. Ti libero subito e scusa per il malinteso, ma la tua dolce amichetta ha orchestrato una farsa con i fiocchi.»

Lydia arrossì, non capendo se quello fosse un complimento o meno, ma troppo presa dallo sguardo di Parrish su di sé per ascoltare davvero le sue parole. 

Il vice sceriffo sorrise, stringendo comunque la mano di Lydia. «Sono Jordan Parrish, ma credo che tu lo sappia già. Il mio turno finisce tra cinque minuti esatti, e credo sia l'ora ideale per fare una bella colazione insieme.»

Derek sbottò, sempre ammanettato per terra, e col cuore che batteva all'impazzata per il discorso che Parrish aveva accennato. Il vice sceriffo sapeva dell’incendio, ma grazie al cielo non aveva detto nulla.  
«Vengo a comprare le ciambelle, poi vi lascio da soli dato che Lydia ha tanta voglia di conoscerti. Liberatemi dalle manette, però!»

Jordan accorse subito, scusandosi ancora con lui e liberandolo all'istante. La sua mano si posò un tantino in più a lungo del normale sulla spalla di Derek, stringendo forte, in un palese gesto di consolazione. Grazie al cielo Lydia era troppo presa nel fissare Jordan, per accorgersene. 

–

Da quando nella sua vita era entrata Kira Yukimura era passato un mese intero. Il più complicato e nello stesso tempo il più semplice della vita di Derek da qualche tempo a quella parte.  
Kira era un caso disperato, dato che la sua parlantina irrefrenabile era impossibile da sedare in alcun modo, e la cosa peggiore era che Derek ci si stava abituando. Da semplici cenni del capo mentre lei disquisiva sugli argomenti di tendenza sul web, Derek si era pian piano ritrovato ad annuire e persino dire un paio di parole su come la pensava lui in proposito, strappandole sempre più sorrisi che a lui, sotto sotto, facevano anche piacere.  
Era come essere di nuovo in famiglia, come se Kira fosse quella figura fraterna che aveva perso e che il destino gli aveva buttato tra capo e collo, alla quale lui si stava decisamente abituando.  
Poi c'era Scott, che una sera aveva offerto una visita gratuita allo studio veterinario per Tako, e da quel giorno ogni volta che era libero dai turni di lavoro mangiava e praticamente viveva nel loro appartamento.  
Derek dovette arrendersi a sborsare più di quanto normalmente avrebbe speso per mantenere due sole persone, dato che spesso e volentieri Kira invitava Scott, che a sua volta portava Stiles – e Derek cercava di sedersi sempre al lato del tavolo più lontano rispetto al suo – e automaticamente anche Lydia era della squadra.  
Scott e Kira stavano legando sempre di più, eppure era palese come nessuno dei due fosse pronto a fare il primo passo per cambiare il loro status da amici a qualcosa di più. E Derek, che non aveva mai perso più di cinque secondi a pensare ai problemi sentimentali nemmeno delle sue sorelle, un bel giorno si trovò perfino a bere un succo di frutta all'amarena nascosto sotto la sedia insieme a Tako riflettendo sulla situazione tra i suoi amici, quando dalla sala sbucò Stiles, che ormai appariva in casa sua più volte di quanto lui desiderasse. 

«Ehi! Ho dimenticato il mio cellulare qui, quando sono venuto stamattina per salutare Kira. Che testa, eh?»

Derek decise di non rivolgergli il minimo sguardo, anche perché: a) Stiles era in uniforme da lavoro, e b) Tako non gli aveva nemmeno abbaiato contro, segno che ormai stava abituandosi alla sua presenza. Il che era pessimo. 

«Ciao anche a te sourwolf...» borbottò Stiles, notando il silenzio prolungato di Derek e uscendo poi di casa con un'alzata di spalle.  
Per Derek era ormai appurato: Stiles lo rendeva più scorbutico del solito, anche perché non era la prima volta che ''dimenticava'' qualcosa nel loro appartamento, nemmeno lo facesse apposta, proprio per infastidirlo. 

–

L'ultima di queste dimenticanze avvenne quando Scott e Kira stavano approfittando di una pausa dal lavoro di Scott per chiacchierare insieme, e Derek nel tornare dall'università trovò Stiles che correva fuori senza salutare nessuno, sgusciando via dalla cucina con aria innocente. 

«Stava cercando una cosa» spiegò Scott, intento a giocare con la Wii che avevano installato da poco. «Stiles tende a dimenticare spesso qui il cellulare, le chiavi e chissà quante altre cose. Mi sembra davvero molto strano.»

«E’ già tanto che non si dimentica il cervello. Prima o poi capiterà comunque, lo so, e io aprirò il frigo e ci troverò dentro la sua materia grigia avvolta nel cellophane» sbottò Derek, deglutendo per il disgusto che l’immagine mentale gli aveva provocato. Era sicuro di non aver fatto una battuta allegra, eppure Kira e Scott risero lo stesso. Chi si immaginava che riuscivano a cogliere il suo pessimo senso dell’umorismo?  
Derek alzò le spalle, dirigendosi verso il freezer, deciso così a calmare la rabbia che Stiles gli provocava con un bel ghiacciolo, possibilmente alla pesca. O all’amarena; non aveva mai mangiato così tanto spesso quel frutto, come con Kira, che ne era terribilmente ghiotta. Ma il pensiero del ghiacciolo, e di qualsiasi altra cosa, onestamente, scapparono subito dalla sua testa non appena i suoi occhi incrociarono ciò che svettava (e lui si vergognò per aver usato quell’aggettivo) al posto delle semplici formine per il ghiaccio. Derek rimase fermo due minuti buoni davanti al freezer, tanto che gli si congelò la punta del naso.

«Ehi Derek, hai lasciato aperto il freezer? Guarda che si consuma il freddo eh!» Kira interruppe bruscamente il gioco con Scott ed entrambi si diressero verso la cucina. «Qual è il prob– oh!»

Derek stava in piedi, con lo stecco di un ghiacciolo alla fragola in mano, immobile come se tra le dita stesse tenendo un qualche essere in decomposizione.  
Kira piegò la testa di lato, come spesso faceva Tako, per osservare meglio la forma del ghiacciolo e ci vollero solo un paio di secondi prima che scoppiasse letteralmente a urlare, ridendo così sguaiatamente che, Derek ne era certo mezzo palazzo – se non tutto – doveva averla sentita. Tako si spaventò così tanto per quelle risate acutissime, da iniziare ad agitarsi e ad abbaiare come un pazzo in giro per la casa, spostando tappeti e sbattendo contro le sedie, ma Derek era troppo sconvolto per accorgersi del caos che il cane stava seminando.  
Scott si avvicinò per osservare meglio il tanto sorprendente ghiacciolo e se ne uscì con la banalità peggiore che chiunque potesse dire in quel momento, ovvero esternando l’ovvio. 

«E’ un pene? Di ghiaccio?» disse incredulo, mentre Kira si rotolava per terra, praticamente abbaiando per le risate. Derek si chiese perché, un mese prima, non avesse deciso di ignorare l’arrivo di Scott e Stiles – sicuramente era lui stesso l’artefice di quella situazione assurda – così da risparmiarsi tutti i guai nei quali spesso finiva quando era con loro. 

«Non è un pene di ghiaccio idiota! E’ un ghiacciolo a forma di… pene, che Stiles ha sicuramente comprato e portato nel mio freezer perché nessuno controlla i suoi spostamenti! Vi sbatterei fuori tutti quanti, se potessi. Oh, ma guarda un po’, posso. Sono io il proprietario del palazzo!»

Scott rimase sconvolto dalla notizia e mostrò un’espressione comica, con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite e la bocca aperta. La domanda che Derek si aspettava a quel punto, mentre Kira si rialzava stremata, era ben diversa da quella che Scott – che, a quanto pareva, aveva priorità piuttosto strane – invece gli pose. 

«Ma… lo mangi il ghiacciolo, o lasci che si sciolga?»

Derek lanciò letteralmente il ghiacciolo contro il lavandino, sbottando contro il mondo intero. 

«Vado su da Stiles e gli faccio capire chi comanda. Voi buttate tutti i ghiaccioli che ha fatto quell’idiota e non fiatate.»

Neanche si voltò indietro per vedere le espressioni dei due ragazzi, mentre saltava a piè pari un Tako ancora intento ad abbaiare, e si dirigeva verso l’appartamento di Stiles, salendo gli scalini a due a due. Spalancò la porta con foga e trovò Stiles seduto comodamente sul divano, intento a spaziare tra i programmi sportivi e quelli culinari.  
«Che cosa hai messo nel mio freezer?» esordì Derek, con le mani strette a pugno, piazzandosi esattamente davanti alla televisione. Stiles ridacchiò, sedendosi in maniera leggermente più composta. 

«Uhm, devo dire che tra lo chef che rompe le uova e il tuo bel faccino arrabbiato, preferisco la seconda opzione. Piaciuta la sorpresa Dereky?»

«No. E non chiamarmi così!»

«Uhm. Era un modo per farti ridere. So che ti piace in fondo.»

Stiles si sdraiò con un’espressione languida e il cavallo dei pantaloni ben in vista, tanto che Derek, nonostante la sua fermezza di spirito, non poté fare a meno di fissarlo. 

«Cosa mi piace?» disse, con la bocca tutto a un tratto arida. Perché Stiles faceva finta di volerlo sedurre in quel modo? E soprattutto perché lui ci stava cascando?

«Succhiare il ca –»

«Ok, questo è troppo. Non azzardarti mai più a entrare quando io non ci sono e bazzicare per le stanze di casa mia, ci siamo capiti?»

«Perché, altrimenti tu cosa fai?» ridacchiò Stiles, allungando una mano per sfiorare e poi trattenere le dita di Derek tra le proprie. Derek iniziò a sentire qualcosa che premeva tra le pareti dello stomaco, qualcosa di caldo che non avvertiva da troppo tempo. Ci mise decisamente tanto a ricordarsi che lui era salito fin lì per rimproverare Stiles e non per lasciarsi sedurre. 

«Io…» 

Ora Stiles gli stava esattamente davanti, con le ginocchia sul divano e lo sguardo d’ambra che sosteneva perfettamente il suo. Derek era come ipnotizzato, fissava Stiles quasi sperando che nella sua espressione si potesse leggere più che semplice seduzione. 

«Nessuno ti ha mai detto che hai delle iridi magnetiche?»

E il terrore piombò nella gola di Derek, che al posto del sussurro sensuale e innocuo di Stiles, avvertì quello più maturo e graffiante di Kate, la donna che gli aveva bruciato l’intera famiglia e aveva reso il suo futuro cenere grigia. Derek si scansò all’istante, spaventato da morire e con le gambe che tremavano, mentre scariche di angoscia gli attraversarono la spina dorsale. 

«Ehi Derek, ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?» disse Stiles; l’espressione seducente, rapidamente sostituita da una più preoccupata. Ma Derek non gli rispose e corse di sotto, dimentico persino del perché in primo luogo avesse deciso di salire da Stiles. 

–

Derek decise di vivere da recluso nella sua camera un paio di giorni, prima di capire che Tako non sopportava le porte chiuse e che tendeva a grattarci sopra. Il motivo, che fece sorridere Derek per la prima volta dopo tutti quei giorni, pareva essere che forse a Tako mancava un po’ quell’umano scorbutico, dal quale ormai si era abituato a ricevere sempre più coccole e sempre meno occhiatacce.  
Derek uscì dalla camera di sua spontanea volontà e trovò per l’ennesima volta – come era accaduto due giorni prima – Scott e Kira intenti a giocare alla Wii, tanto che gli parve di essere finito in un vortice spazio temporale, dove le giornate erano tutte uguali alle precedenti.  
Quando si presentò nella sala, Tako lo accolse con un abbaiare furioso, come a dirgli: «Come ti sei permesso di non farti vedere per due giorni consecutivi!». Kira e Scott si limitarono a sorridergli, e Derek capì che era perché erano troppo concentrati nel gioco. 

«Stiles manda i suoi saluti. Dice che è colpa sua se ti sei rintanato così a lungo nella tua stanza» buttò lì Kira, con la voce un po’ tremante, e soprattutto senza iniziare una delle sue solite filippiche.  
Derek avvertì qualcosa di gelido all’altezza del cuore.  
No, non era colpa di Stiles. Lui e il suo fare all’improvviso seducente – e Derek, sotto sotto, voleva stare al suo gioco, ne era certo – non avevano nulla a che vedere con la sua crisi. 

«Sei una star di Internet, comunque Derek. Volevo dirtelo, tanto per tranquillizzarti…» ridacchiò Kira, sperando di rendere l’atmosfera un po’ meno tesa.  
Derek impallidì, dimenticando per un attimo sia le sensazioni negative che stava provando, che i suoi pensieri su Stiles: «Cosa intendi con “star”?»

«Intendo dire che alla gente importa più delle tue comparsate, che del mio vlog in sé. Ho sei milioni di followers adesso, YouTube potrebbe entrare in casa da un momento all’altro e darmi dei soldi, ormai!» disse lei, con tono sognante e un po’ invidioso. 

«Potresti aprire un account tuo, che ne dici?» propose Scott e la proposta fece sbiancare Derek ancora di più. 

«Ah, e comunque, tra parentesi, tutti ti shippano con Stiles.»

Derek si rivolse verso Kira, riprendendo colore. «Cosa fanno?»

«Shippano. Parola che ha ormai connotazioni universali come nessun’altra, credo. In base alla lingua diversa cambia forma verbale, ma nulla di che, alla fine. Comunque shippare vuol dire essere in una relationship, o meglio, sperare che le persone che tu shippi, lo siano. Ad esempio la gente ti shippa con Stiles perché vi vorrebbe vedere insieme, dopo quel video dove vi guardate in cagnesco. Cioè, per me vi stavate guardando in cagnesco, mentre per gli utenti del web eravate sotto UST, che vuol dire innegabile tensione sessuale, anche se credo che esagerino…»

«Devo tornare nella mia stanza, o hai finito?» sbottò Derek, tornando più simile al solito se stesso di quanto non lo fosse stato in quegli ultimi giorni. 

«Ehi! Kira ti stava solo spiegando come stanno i fatti! E non credo che uno che si rintana nella propria stanza per 48 ore di fila abbia diritto di insultare così chi si preoccupa per lui!» 

Derek fissò gli occhi color cioccolato di Scott, fieri e possenti, mentre lui era intento a difendere Kira. Mai aveva visto Scott McCall così forte e convinto nelle sue prese di posizione. Forse l’evidente cotta per Kira gli aveva dato quella spinta in più che non aveva mai avuto al liceo. 

«Hai ragione. E che sono stati giorni difficili per me questi» disse Derek con tono amaro, sedendosi sul divano senza fissare nessuno. 

«Questo l’avevamo capito anche da soli. Ops, non era la cosa giusta da dire. Scusa. E’ che Scott e Stiles, e Lydia mi hanno raccontato di come fossi famoso, attraente e narcisista al liceo, e ora… insomma sei solo attraente, a detta di Stiles. Che se permetti è comunque una buona cosa, no?»

Derek sorrise anche se faceva fatica a usare i muscoli del volto. Come avrebbe voluto ritornare a quei momenti. Avrebbe persino frequentato Scott e Stiles, se farlo avesse significato non incontrare…

«Ero diverso al liceo perché ero felice.»

Kira bloccò il gioco, sedendosi accanto a Derek, così come fece Scott dall’altra parte.  
L’atmosfera si era trasformata di botto, come se la nostalgia e l’amarezza fossero entrate di soppiatto per possedere l’intera stanza. Kira non sorrideva più, pareva aver compreso che il discorso che stavano intraprendendo era più serio di quanto avrebbe potuto mai immaginare. «E ora non lo sei più?»

«No.» Derek lo sapeva: era arrivato il momento di raccontare esattamente cosa gli era successo nel periodo in cui non aveva messo piede a Beacon Hills, perché per lui l’odore di cenere e macerie era ancora troppo forte. 

«La mia famiglia è morta in un incendio.»

Kira portò la mano alla bocca, sconvolta dalla notizia, e Scott sgranò gli occhi. 

«No. Non è possibile. Non può essere! Sono amico del figlio dello sceriffo, l’avrei saputo! L’avremmo saputo tutti!»

«No. Ho chiesto espressamente alla polizia di non divulgare mai nulla sull’accaduto. Il funerale è avvenuto in forma privata ed è rimasta solo Cora con me. Credo sia arrivato il momento che voi lo sappiate.»

Derek non si aspettava ciò che accadde dopo la sua confessione, anche perché avvenne tutto così velocemente da sorprenderlo. Kira e Scott lo abbracciarono nello stesso momento, stringendolo come solo sua madre, suo padre e le sue sorelle erano stati capaci di fare. Kira tirò su col naso, appoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla. Lui non poté che rimanere stupido e onestamente anche un po’ commosso dal gesto dei suoi amici. 

«Sei una persona fantastica Derek, e non meritavi niente di tutto quello che hai passato. Capito? Niente» disse lei con voce tremante. Le guance bagnate stavano macchiando la maglia di Derek, ma a lui non importava. 

«Ecco perché hai lasciato Beacon Hills da un giorno all’altro. Mi dispiace tanto, Derek» aggiunse Scott a voce bassa, come se così la verità potesse suonare meno cruda.

E Derek decise che forse era finito il momento delle barriere innalzate e dei sentimenti mascherati da indifferenza. Scott e Kira lo abbracciavano ancora, non avevano nemmeno pensato di lasciarlo andare, perché in un certo senso, a quanto pareva, avevano deciso di prendere un po’ di quel dolore che Derek si portava nel petto in silenzio, e di farlo proprio. Così lui non avrebbe dovuto soffrire in solitudine.  
Derek deglutì ripetutamente, tentando di non singhiozzare. Solo una lacrima sfuggì al suo controllo mentre abbracciava di rimando Scott e Kira, ringraziandoli in silenzio.


	6. Love Somebody who can dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Eccovi un nuovo capitolo! Stay tuned! =)

Il bussare improvviso alla porta fece saltare la telecamera che Kira teneva tra le mani. Lei la trattenne con i polpastrelli, sospirando di sollievo per la mancata caduta.  
«Avanti!» strillò, posandola sul treppiedi, mentre dalla porta già aperta – se Derek avesse saputo che aveva dimenticato di chiuderla le avrebbe vietato di filmare video per almeno dieci giorni – entravano una Lydia piuttosto sorpresa e uno Stiles che odorava di patatine a ricciolo. Entrambi puntarono lo sguardo curioso verso Kira, che invece sorrideva, invitandoli a sedersi sul divano. 

«Forza sedetevi, stiamo per iniziare!» trillò lei, entusiasta. 

«Uhm. Quindi vuoi dirci che una marea di sconosciuti ha commentato il tuo ultimo video, richiedendo un’intervista da parte nostra?» domandò Lydia, seduta perfettamente composta sul divano, affianco a Stiles che invece aveva appoggiato i piedi sul tavolino di fronte. Lydia lo spostò con un gesto violento e risoluto. «Credo che ti sia stata insegnata un po’ di educazione basilare, no Stiles?»

«Oh, non importa Lydia, Derek lo fa sempre! E comunque la gente ama questo tipo di video, ve lo assicuro.»

Kira si sedette tra i due amici, con l’espressione di chi stesse ripassando a memoria una parte. Pochi secondi dopo la luce si accese, segno che la telecamera stava registrando.

«Ok, tre… due… uno… Salve a tutti ragazzi e benvenuti a una nuova puntata di ‘’Hai mai fatto?...” Come ospiti, per la vostra gioia ho portato colui che è arrivato secondo al sondaggio su chi avrei dovuto invitare, Stiles Stilinski! Purtroppo Derek, che è arrivato primo non potrà essere qui perché ha una lezione pomeridiana all’università e soprattutto perché non è assolutamente tipo da video un po’ idioti, come li chiama lui. Potete comunque salutarlo nei commenti e io gli riferirò i vostri saluti. Che siano sinceri però, non cose tipo “picchiami papino” come quelli che ho letto qualche giorno fa, ma che non gli ho riferito. Se fate i bravi forse posso convincerlo a mostrarsi» Kira prese un grosso respiro prima di continuare, fissando prima Lydia poi Stiles, «ma ehi, gioite! Vi ho portato niente meno che Lydia in persona!»

Kira fece un cenno all’amica, che salutò con aria un po’ snob. 

«So che vi sarebbe piaciuto sapere qualcosa in più su i miei nuovi amici, e beh, eccovi accontentati. Iniziamo con la parte divertente di “Hai mai fatto”, e per chi non conoscesse la rubrica, questo gioco è diviso in tre parti: divertente, disgustosa e sexy…»

Stiles non si era ancora levato dal volto un’espressione piuttosto scioccata, tanto che persino Kira se ne era resa conto. 

«Stiles è tutto ok?»

«Uhm, qualcuno ha scritto a Derek “picchiami papino?”. Lui non dovrà mai saperlo. Che cosa vi passa per la testa, ragazzi?»

«Ehm, sai, è la gente di internet. Senza peli sulla lingua» si giustificò Kira, che era arrossita per un po’ per l’imbarazzo. 

«Tu te ne intendi di peli sulla lingua, vero Stiles?» disse Lydia, già infastidita, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. 

«Beh, ma non importa, vero? Ora è solo il momento di giocare e magari di raccontare qualcosa di interessante nel frattempo! Allora, prima domanda!»  
Kira tirò fuori dalla tasca il cellulare convinta che comunque se la sarebbe cavata, anche se molto probabilmente a fatica. «Farò dieci domande a testa, e dovrete essere assolutamente sinceri. Lydia, inizi tu. Hai mai fumato erba?»

Lydia le scoccò un’occhiata dura. «Non sono cose che interessano al web. Passa a un'altra domanda!»

«Woah, ehi chi tace acconsente, lo sai vero?!» Stiles spalancò gli occhi, sorpreso. Da quel gioco sarebbero emersi più segreti e rivelazioni di quanto chiunque di loro avesse mai immaginato. 

«Era una prova stupida indetta da una confraternita nel mio vecchio college! Avevo 19 anni! Come se tu non l’avessi mai provata, dai!»  
Stiles sorrise furbo, fingendo un colpo al cuore. «La ragazza perfetta dei miei sogni di liceale che mi sorprende così! E comunque, io sono il figlio dello sceriffo. Ho una morale integra…»

«Ok, seconda domanda, Stiles. Hai mai dormito con una persona sposata?» tagliò corto Kira, aspettando la risposta a quel quesito molto più spinoso.

«No! Assolutamente! Ho dormito con un certo vicesceriffo, ma era un semplice pigiama party in centrale. Giuro!» Stiles sorrise, beandosi della frustrazione di Lydia per il suo rapporto con il vice sceriffo in questione, che era chiaramente Parrish. 

«Lydia, sei mai stata con i genitori di un tuo amico/amica?»  
«Questo gioco mi rovinerà la reputazione. E comunque no. Anche se ho fatto spesso dei pensieri sconci su Peter Hale, lo zio di Derek. Veniva a prenderlo al liceo, ha solo dieci anni in più di noi. Onestamente, chi non li avrebbe fatti?»

«Chissà come sarà ora. In fondo sono secoli che non mette piede a Beacon Hills, cioè da quando Derek è scomparso dalla circolazione» chiese Stiles, seriamente pensieroso. 

«Stiles, hai mai fatto o ricevuto un ballo di lap dance?» domandò Kira, piuttosto imbarazzata dai segreti che si stavano svelando in quel video, soprattutto, conoscendo la sorte tragica toccata alla famiglia di Derek. Malgrado ciò rimase in silenzio e preferì non spifferare ciò che Derek le aveva confidato. 

«No, ma potrebbe essere interessante provarla su Derek» buttò lì lui, scrollando le spalle. 

«Non credevo ti interessasse così tanto!» esclamò Lydia che ora pareva stupita per davvero e aveva uno sguardo sinceramente curioso che nulla aveva a che fare con il suo solito ammiccare provocante. 

«E’ un mistero per me. E mi piace risolvere misteri. Poi dai, ho smesso di correrti dietro da quando l’ho visto il primo anno di liceo, e ti ho invidiata perché eri nella sua claque.»

«Specifica “corrermi dietro”. Io non mi ricordo nemmeno che tu fossi al liceo, a parte qualche partita di Lacrosse alla quale ho assistito…»

«Si chiama amore non corrisposto e io ho speso letteralmente 10 anni a inventarmi piani per conquistarti. Dal terzo anno delle elementari. Poi a un certo punto è arrivato Derek, l’ho visto giocare a basket e a baseball e ho letteralmente perso la testa. Ma l’hai visto ora? Dietro quella maschera di durezza e grugniti c’è sicuramente una persona splendida. Dovrò solo farla uscir fuori in qualche modo.»

«Ok. Ehm, direi che il video può benissimo terminare qui» borbottò Kira, ora visibilmente imbarazzata. Si alzò e spense la telecamera, decidendo, mentre Stiles e Lydia uscivano dalla stanza, che lei non avrebbe mai postato quel video su internet. 

–

Quella mattina Derek si era svegliato leggermente più tranquillo del solito. La giornata era una delle pochissime libere dai corsi universitari e l’unica idea che lui avesse in testa era quella di indossare un comodo paio di scarpe da tennis e di sfogare un po’ di stress con una corsetta in giro per Beacon Hills. Non aveva fatto i conti con il ticchettio dei tacchi di Lydia Martin, che era apparsa dal nulla ed era piombata su di lui come un avvoltoio, con accanto Jordan Parrish, che aveva evidentemente terminato il turno. 

«Derek vieni con noi al parco, niente scuse, abbiamo comprato da mangiare anche per te» gli aveva ordinato lei, afferrandolo per un braccio e scaraventandolo di peso nel sedile posteriore della monovolume di Jordan. All’apparenza in sei ci si stava alla grande.  
Scott lo salutò dal sedile anteriore sorridendo in modo amabile, e grazie al cielo un’agitatissima Kira si contrappose tra lui e uno Stiles che stava fingendo di ignorare Derek, dando a vedere di star sonnecchiando contro un finestrino.  
Il fatto che Stiles non gli rivolgesse la parola, turbò Derek più di quanto non volesse ammettere, ma ehi, se era questo il gioco al quale stava giocando, lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso. In fondo era un maestro nell’ignorare le cose.  
«Dove mi state portando?» sbottò, guardandosi intorno e provando a spedire sguardi piuttosto irritati verso chiunque gli capitasse a tiro.  
Il fatto che non facessero effetto, sorprese Derek più di quanto non volesse ammettere. 

«Andiamo al parco, l’ho già detto! Oggi voglio che il nostro gruppo di amici sia unito e si diverta» ordinò Lydia, con un pizzico di malinconia che Derek avvertì, anche se non capiva perché. 

Il parco era piuttosto in periferia, pieno di giostrine per bambini, con un campo da tennis, uno da pallavolo e uno da basket. L’erba era sempre ben curata e all’interno c’era un sorprendente labirinto creato da siepi piene zeppe di fiori. 

Jordan non ascoltava musica in macchina, e quindi , nonostante Kira fosse presente il silenzio faceva da padrone. E Derek non avrebbe sicuramente iniziato lui una conversazione, questo era assodato. 

«Ehi Stiles, il gatto ti ha mangiato la lingua?» sbottò a un tratto, mandando all’aria i suoi propositi di rimanere zitto. Tutto quello che ricevette in risposta da Stiles fu un semplice sbuffo. 

«Oh, eccoci! Derek aiutami per favore, ci sono le borse dietro nel baule…»  
Lydia uscì dalla macchina spingendo Derek verso il retro, con uno sguardo compassionevole. 

«Non parlare con Stiles oggi. Non fargli domande.» bisbigliò, nella chiara speranza di non farsi sentire. 

«Perché non dovrei?»

Lydia lo ignorò voltandosi verso Jordan, che aveva tante tovaglie in mano. «Grazie mille Jor! Sei davvero gentile!»

Derek alzò un sopracciglio. Cosa gli stavano nascondendo? 

–

Lydia era dall’altra parte del campo, con la palla in mano e uno sguardo letteralmente famelico.  
La persona oltre la rete, alla quale lei stava mirando era Derek che all’improvviso si sentì tornato un diciassettenne fenomeno nel basket, che però non aveva la minima coordinazione nella pallavolo. Lydia alzò la palla, prima di elevarsi e scaraventargliela giusto addosso, nonostante Jordan avesse tentato di aiutarlo. 

«Punto per noi! Hale avevo dimenticato quanto fossi scarso nella pallavolo!» ridacchiò Lydia, col costume che lasciava poco spazio all’immaginazione e la determinazione che le usciva da tutti i pori. 

Stiles stava davanti alla rete e, con un’espressione tremendamente vacua, non faceva caso all’andamento della partita. 

–

Il pranzo trascorse attorno a una tovaglia posata sull’erba, tutti intenti a spizzicare patatine e tranci di pizza e a domandarsi, almeno per quanto riguardava Derek, cosa diamine passasse nella testa di Stiles, perché a parte un punto col bager, e una battuta squallida, non aveva mai aperto bocca.  
Il chiosco al centro del parco era l’ideale per rinfrancare un po’ gli animi. Vendevano ciambelle enormi e così tanti gusti di burritos e patatine che Derek dopo averli mangiati tutti, ritenne opportuno mettersi a dieta. Stiles era di fianco a lui, estraneo ai discorsi che il resto del gruppo stava intraprendendo.  
Jordan e Lydia avevano trovato un’ottima chimica, era innegabile, e così anche Kira e Scott. Solo lui e Stiles avevano a malapena incrociato gli occhi, e Stiles sembrava irriconoscibile. Era intento a mordicchiare nervosamente parte della cannuccia di coca cola che aveva ordinato, e Derek non ne poteva più di quel suo silenzio. 

«Allora idiota, cosa sei venuto a fare insieme a noi se non hai aperto bocca?»

Lydia gli lanciò uno sguardo perfido, che lui però non colse. 

«Da quando hai il diritto di farmi la morale, perché io sto in silenzio? Non dovresti avere la decenza di tacere, proprio tu?»

«Beh, almeno ho fatto finta di divertirmi. Tu hai passato ore a fregartene del mondo…»

«E perché ti interessa? Oggi è una pessima giornata per me, ma non sono affari tuoi. O sbaglio?»

Il loro battibecco lasciò interdetta l’intera tavolata. 

–

Derek non sapeva come definire la giornata appena trascorsa. Non sapeva se catalogarla nella sezione “disastroso tentativo di socializzazione” o “ piacevole giornata con un solo punto di domanda in testa, ovvero perché Stiles fosse stato così taciturno.”  
Si sdraiò sul divano, incrociando le gambe, e posando la testa contro il cuscino. In una mano teneva stretto il telefono, mentre con l’altra accarezzava distrattamente Tako, che si era accoccolato accanto al divano, prendendosi tutti i grattini del caso. Derek digitò un messaggio per Stiles, conscio di riuscire meglio nello scrivere le cose, piuttosto che nel dirle a voce. 

Si può sapere cosa c’è che non va? Non hai aperto bocca tutto il giorno e mi sei sembrato piuttosto contrariato da tutto quello che si proponeva. Per uno come te è un comportamento piuttosto sorprendente. 

Stiles ci mise almeno cinque minuti a rispondergli, e il testo che Derek ricevette fu il seguente: Va bene, a te cosa importa?

Derek digitò: Nulla. Hai ragione, non me ne frega un cazzo. E’ solo che voglio avere il privilegio del musone, è un ruolo che spetta soltanto a me nelle compagnie che frequento. 

Stiles replicò: No. Tu sei quello narcisista che ci prova con qualunque ragazza ti capiti davanti al naso. Come hai fatto con quella Kate, l’assistente di ginnastica a scuola. 

Il solo leggere quel nome spedì la mente di Derek dentro il buco nero dal quale ogni giorno cercava di uscire. Kate. Stiles se la ricordava? E poi Derek venne colto da un pensiero, che gettò nell’oblio il suo corpo intero, costringendolo ad abbandonarsi sul divano in preda a tremori. Stiles era figlio dello sceriffo, e sicuramente sapeva tutto quello che lui aveva sempre voluto nascondere, compresa la faccenda terribile dell’incendio.  
Fu con la salivazione azzerata e le mani traballanti che Derek tentò di articolare un messaggio chiarificatore. 

Chi? Non ho idea di chi tu stia parlando. 

Stiles rispose: Bugiardo, è per lei che hai mollato la squadra di basket. Ti ha mandato completamente fuori di testa. Poi a un tratto siete scomparsi entrambi, completamente. Mistero che ancora non riesco a spiegarmi. 

Solo qualche minuto dopo, Stiles aggiunse un altro messaggio. 

Scusa se sono stato brusco. Oggi è l’anniversario della morte di mia madre, e quindi per questo gli altri hanno voluto organizzare l’uscita. Lydia è una cara ragazza e Scott il migliore amico che potessi chiedere. Ma io ho rovinato tutto. Non riesco a essere felice, oggi non riesco a sorridere. 

Derek lesse l’SMS e la sincerità di Stiles lo colpì in pieno come un’onda che si infrangesse su una scogliera. Aveva sempre cercato di restare impassibile e di non raccontare a nessuno ciò che aveva provato e vissuto, ma forse doveva in un certo senso ricambiare la fiducia che Stiles, anche in una giornata per lui così psicologicamente pesante, aveva dimostrato di possedere nei suoi confronti. Così Derek gli scrisse, chiudendo poi subito gli occhi per non rivivere il dramma. 

Mi ricordo di Kate in realtà. Ti ho detto una bugia Stiles. Avrei bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno, perché è una sensazione che mi brucia le viscere e dura da troppo tempo. 

Non dovette nemmeno attendere chissà quante ore: Stiles bussò alla porta giusto pochi minuti dopo, e Derek lo fece entrare all’istante, ignorando l’abbaiare vigoroso di Tako. 

«Ehi, Kira è di sopra da Scott e sono certo che Lyds e Jordy stiano tubando allegramente due piani sopra di te. Anche noi abbiamo diritto al nostro divertimento, o sbaglio?»

Per un attimo, dietro quel velo ambrato di malinconia, Derek vide una scintilla di divertimento, mescolata a qualcosa di più profondo. Ebbe uno strano impulso, che associò alla giornata stressante: avrebbe voluto abbracciare Stiles. 

«Allora Derek, cosa vuoi dirmi di tanto importante? Ah, a proposito, inizio io. Scusa per oggi. Ma, sai com’è, è una giornata piuttosto particolare e piena di ricordi, perlopiù pessimi.»

«Per me ogni giorno è pieno di ricordi pessimi» sussurrò Derek, fissando il cellulare. 

Stiles doveva aver capito che qualcosa di grosso stava per venire fuori da quel discorso, e perciò decise di tacere e di aspettare.  
Lui e Derek raggiunsero il divano, sul quale Derek si abbandonò letteralmente, come se il tessuto che lo foderava fosse di un tipo particolare che permetteva ai brutti ricordi di svanire. La sensazione di sollievo durò solo pochi millesimi di secondo.  
Stiles si sedette accanto a lui in attesa dell’inizio della sua probabile confessione. 

«Kate era una ragazza magnetica, attraente e con un carisma che non avevo mai visto in nessun’altra. Mi aveva fatto perdere la testa, anche se io avevo solo diciassette anni e lei, insomma… ventiquattro. Gli spogliatoi femminili erano diventati il nostro ritrovo preferito.  
Credevo di piacerle davvero, mi aveva promesso di non comportarsi come una ventiquattrenne fissata con gli adolescenti, perché lei non era così. Beh, in realtà era peggio. Talmente peggio, che non si può nemmeno immaginare. Lei…»

E in quel momento Derek capì di non riuscire a proseguire. La realtà dei fatti gli stava bloccando la gola insieme a quella che molto probabilmente era bile.  
Sentiva lo sguardo di Stiles appuntato sul suo viso, la sua comprensione mescolata a curiosità e a disgusto, perché a Stiles Kate non era mai piaciuta. Comunque si schiarì la gola, sperando di poter andare avanti col discorso.  
La mano di Stiles si posò sulla sua spalla, sorprendendolo. 

«Non è una giornata grandiosa per me Derek, ti capisco meglio di chiunque altro. Dimmi tutto, puoi farlo. So che c’è qualcosa di più profondo che…»

«Un incendio. C’era cenere dappertutto. Io e Cora eravamo fuori e… è stato un incubo.»

Derek poteva risentire l’odore di bruciato nelle narici, come se qualcosa stesse andando a fuoco anche in quel preciso momento. Per esempio le sue speranze di vivere una vita priva di rimpianti. 

Stiles strinse la presa, come se – con quel gesto – in qualche modo potesse tenere Derek ancorato alla realtà e al presente. Stava singhiozzando e Derek poteva sentirlo.  
Un po’ lo invidiava, perché Stiles riusciva a sfogare i suoi veri sentimenti così, senza sforzarsi. Derek invece era devastato al punto da non poter nemmeno immaginare di piangere, se non per qualche lacrima rara che gli scendeva sulle guance, quando i suoi occhi non riuscivano più a contenerla.

«E’ stata Kate. La ragazza che mi aveva aperto il cuore in modo così sincero si è rivelata un’assassina. La mia famiglia è morta, distrutta. Mi è rimasta solo Cora. Questa è la mia vita adesso.»

La voce di Derek divenne poco più che un sussurro. Lui tentò in qualche modo di calmarsi, prendendo ampi respiri, ma il tremore che dall’inizio del racconto l’aveva catturato, non accennava a lasciarlo andare.  
Derek si voltò, notando il volto di Stiles rigato di lacrime e quelle iridi piene di compassione che in qualche modo gli dicevano che stavano soffrendo nello stesso modo. 

Stiles allungò le braccia, lasciando che avvolgessero il corpo di Derek, cercando di regalargli più conforto possibile.

«Perché non hai detto nulla? Sei letteralmente scomparso… io non credevo che fosse per una cosa così grave. Mi dispiace Derek, davvero.»

Furono quelle poche parole, pronunciate in maniera soffocata nell’incavo del suo collo, là dove Stiles aveva posato la testa, che scaldarono il cuore di Derek più di qualsiasi altra cosa. Lui e Stiles rimasero così, immobili, chiusi in una specie di abbraccio che li avvicinò, non solo fisicamente. 

«Oggi ricorre l’anniversario della morte di mia madre, te l’ho scritto prima. Ecco perché siamo usciti. Lydia pensava che potesse farmi bene, anche se non ho mai sorriso. Ho provato ma era impossibile. Mi manca tanto. E’ morta di demenza fronto-temporale: negli ultimi stadi della malattia non mi riconosceva nemmeno, e mi ha lasciato durante la notte, senza che io riuscissi a dirle addio.»

La rivelazione sconvolse Derek. Non ne sapeva nulla e francamente ai tempi del liceo nemmeno gli era importato della vita di Stiles. Ma ora… 

«Mi dispiace Stiles. E più che altro mi innervosisce il fatto che entrambi non abbiamo trascorso una gran giornata. La vita a volte è disgustosa.»

«Beh, ma abbiamo le nostre nuove famiglie. Scott, Lydia, Kira… possiamo riprenderci. E tu hai ancora Cora, come io ho mio padre e, insomma, possiamo fare affidamento l’uno sull’altro, giusto? Alla fine qualcosa per cui sorridere a fine giornata ci rimane.»

Derek lo fissò, immagazzinando dentro di sé il senso del discorso che Stiles aveva appena concluso. 

«Io non sorrido…» buttò lì, con l’angolo delle labbra lievemente alzato. Qualcosa di bollente aveva preso possesso del suo stomaco. 

«Certo, chiaramente…» Stiles allargò il suo sorriso, evento raro per quella giornata. 

«Grazie per avermi confidato tutto quello che ti ha tormentato per questi anni, Derek. E’ un peso in meno che ti porti sul petto. E grazie per avermi ascoltato e sopportato oggi, anche se non sono stato troppo di compagnia…»

Stiles si alzò per dirigersi verso la porta, e Derek non poté far altro che seguirlo.  
Quando Stiles si voltò per salutarlo, il suo sguardo si posò sulla sua guancia, lontana solo pochi centimetri. Derek poteva sentire il respiro di Stiles su uno zigomo, così caldo da farlo colorare di una leggera tonalità di rosso. 

«Ehm.»

Stiles rimase fermo, insicuro sul da farsi, e Derek non riuscì a spiccicare parola. Voleva che Stiles lo baciasse, voleva sentire il contatto di quelle labbra contro le proprie, e sapeva che Stiles voleva lo stessa cosa, eppure nessuno dei due riusciva a muoversi.  
Quando Stiles arricciò di poco gli angoli delle labbra, Derek trattenne il respiro. Stiles alzò una mano, andando a toccare con le dita la sua barba e Derek si cullò nel movimento. Non era ancora arrivato il momento giusto per loro per esprimere ciò che entrambi sentivano.

«Sei una bella persona Derek. Non dimenticarlo mai, e hai una barba morbidissima, il che è un bonus a tuo favore» gli disse invece Stiles, abbassando la mano e si allontanò con un cenno di saluto, lasciando Derek immobile a fissarlo, di fianco alla porta. 

–

«E’ uscito il numero 45 di Mizu no yakata Derek! Sono stata la prima a comprarlo, e posso finalmente sapere se i due protagonisti si decidono a dichiararsi o no! Cioè è palese che si amino, non capisco perché quel genio dell’autrice non si voglia svegliare! Uffa, tiene in scacco mezzo Giappone, io un paio di domande e un test anti acidità caratteriale me le farei, così tanto per sicurezza. Ehi Derek, è una matita quella che hai in mano? Sbaglio o quello è un disegno? Ma, OH DIAMINE MA E’ STILES?»

Derek ascoltò solo l’ultima parola, anche perché era stata strillata a pochi centimetri dalle sue orecchie, quindi era stato impossibile ignorarla. Kira era saltata su di fianco a lui, con gli occhi che brillavano. 

«Si, è una matita, Kira. Vedo che hai un forte spirito di osservazione. E comunque erano anni che non disegnavo. E poi perché insinui che sia Stiles? Cosa te lo fa pensare?»

Kira sgranò gli occhi più di quanto fosse normalmente fattibile. «Quella è la felpa che usa sempre, i capelli sbarazzini sono i suoi, ci sono i nei, santo cielo, e le iridi color caramello. Non conosco altre persone con quelle caratteristiche! Derek, tu devi darmi un paio di spiegazioni. O anche più di un paio…»

«Non credo. Lasciami disegnare.»

«Sì ma sono le cinque e mezza di mattina!»

Derek le scoccò un’occhiata rapida. «Appunto, lo sono anche per te. Fila a dormire…»

«Tra un paio d’ore abbiamo l’università! Tra viaggio te tutto… ormai…»

Derek sbottò. «E vatti a vestire allora! Lasciami in pace.»

Kira si morse il labbro. Pareva chiedersi se aveva esagerato. Si allontanò con circospezione, dirigendosi verso la propria camera, ma non prima di essersi voltata di nuovo. 

«Glielo darai?»

Derek si interruppe all’istante, alzando lo sguardo verso di lei, con il volto paonazzo. 

«Cosa?» 

«Il disegno intendo. Glielo darai? A cosa pensavi mi riferiss– oh! Santo cielo, giuro non lo volevo intendere un doppio senso! Non sono in grado di parlare in modo chiaro, ormai credo tu lo abbia appurato. Comunque a parte tutto, davvero Derek, secondo me dovresti dargli quel disegno. Credo che lo apprezzerebbe, e poi è davvero splendido!»

Kira lasciò definitivamente la stanza. Sembrava imbarazzata quanto Derek, ma anche convinta che lui, una volta tanto, avesse davvero deciso di ascoltarla. 

– 

Il disegno giaceva ancora intatto sul letto di camera sua, perché Derek, dopo un’intera settimana, ancora non si era minimamente deciso a regalarla a chi di dovere. Sbuffando, Derek tentò di dimenticarsene. Aveva avuto un momento di debolezza e non voleva che ricapitasse di nuovo. Maledizione, ogni volta che teneva a qualcosa o a qualcuno ecco che gli scivolava via dalle dita, come se il karma o un’entità simile volesse prenderlo in giro in eterno. Tutta colpa del destino tragico che lo perseguitava.  
Stava pensando che era meglio non pensarci e concentrarsi su un nuovo capitolo di Storia dell’arte che aveva da studiare – proprio quell’arte moderna che non riusciva ad apprezzare nemmeno per sbaglio – quando la porta si aprì con un cigolio prolungato, di quelli da film horror. 

Kira entrò in casa con lentezza, gettando occhiate alla sala come se la vedesse per la prima volta. Aveva uno sguardo incantato che poteva voler dire solo due cose: era in trip di acidi oppure reduce da una visita al piano di sopra. Più precisamente da una visita a Scott. Tako la fissava con la testa da un lato, e appariva confuso e incredulo riguardo al modo in cui la sua padrona si stava comportando.  
Kira lasciò trasparire un sorriso sincero e profondo e sedette sul divano con un sospiro sognante. 

«Cos’è che hai preso? Meth? Coca? Entrambe? Spiegami perché non mi è chiaro.» sbottò Derek, con un sopracciglio alzato. Ormai, sin dal primo giorno in cui si erano incontrati, quella era l’espressione che riservava più spesso a Kira.

«Cosa?» 

«La tua faccia. E’ la stessa di una che ha appena affrontato un mix di acidi. Droghe. O forse ti sei sbronzata così tanto da non capire nemmeno in che direzione sei voltata al momento?»

Kira gli riservò l’ennesimo sorriso melenso, gli occhi che brillavano. Derek tentò di controllarsi e di non vomitarle in faccia per il disgusto. 

«E’ l’amore, Derek. La droga più potente di tutte. E’ successo, finalmente dopo troppe settimane di corteggiamenti e parole non dette e… oh! Lo amo Derek, non ho mai provato nulla di così potente per nessun’altro.»

«Oddio esci subito! Non ho voglia di sentirti blaterare sulla tua passione francamente esagerata per il sushi,. Parlane con chi ha voglia di ascoltarti» la prese in giro Derek, che però aveva deciso di non fissarla in viso e teneva lo sguardo rivolto al libro che aveva di fronte.

«Stavo parlando di Scott!» squittì lei, con l’aria di chi si fosse offesa a morte; una mano sul petto e la bocca aperta per lo stupore. 

Derek alzò lo sguardo al soffitto e sbuffò contrariato.

«Ok, cosa vuoi che ti dica? Congratulazioni? Ora lasciami studiare, che ho una marea di cose da ripassare…» 

Poi la squadrò, agitò una mano in un cenno di saluto e tentò di glissare completamente sul moto di invidia che le sue parole gli avevano provocato. Gli sarebbe piaciuto possedere la stessa prontezza di spirito di Kira, in modo da avere qualche possibilità di confessare a Stiles ciò che provava, ma purtroppo per lui, ne era completamente privo. 

–

Mezz’ora dopo la conversazione con Derek, Kira aveva deciso di prendere una boccata d’aria e di farsi accompagnare fuori dal suo nuovo ragazzo e da Stiles.  
Pensava che solo così sarebbe riuscita a far sbollire l’irritazione che le era venuta a causa delle parole che Derek le aveva rifilato. Parole dettate palesemente dalla sua gelosia.  
Passeggiavano già da un po’ quando Stiles, all’improvviso, si bloccò alla lettera nel bel mezzo della strada, facendosi inciampare contro sia Kira che Scott.  
Kira riprese l’equilibrio e scrutò il marciapiede per vedere cosa effettivamente avesse sconvolto Stiles tanto da farlo immobilizzare come un blocco di marmo. 

«Oh, ma no diamine! Questa è una tragedia! Voi capite che adesso non posso più ricattarla, maledizione!» sbottò Stiles indicando un punto appena più avanti. Poco distante da loro due persone erano avvinghiate contro il muro all’angolo dell’isolato; le bocche cucite l’una all’altra. Perfino nel bel mezzo di quel bacio vorace la coppietta stava sfoggiando un sorriso che si sarebbe visto lontano un chilometro. Erano Lydia e Jordan, che, a quanto pareva, avevano finalmente trovato il coraggio di dichiararsi. 

Scott, mano nella mano con Kira, si voltò verso Stiles, che pareva piuttosto giù di morale. 

«Amico, tutto ok?»

«Assolutamente no. Ti rendi conto che io avevo del potere su di lei? Su Lydia Martin? La notte passata col poliziotto dei suoi sogni mi poteva servire da ricatto per la vita, e invece ora è tutto svanito.»

Lydia e Jordan intanto li avevano visti e si separarono di malavoglia. Lydia prese per mano il suo fidanzato nuovo di zecca e si diresse verso di loro. A quanto pareva non solo li aveva notati ma aveva persino sentito ciò che Stiles aveva appena detto. E non parve pensarci su nemmeno per un minuto prima di agire: sorrise a Stiles in maniera falsa e zuccherina, e poi gli assestò un vero e proprio schiaffo. 

«Ti ho sentito sai? Non osare più vantarti di avere un qualsiasi potere su di me. Lydia Martin non appartiene a nessuno, se non a se stessa!» ringhiò, in modo tanto minaccioso da lasciare in completo silenzio chiunque le stesse accanto. 

Stiles alzò le mani in segno di resa e con fare piuttosto depresso, poi si strinse nelle spalle in un tacito accenno al fatto che tutto sommato la situazione non lo riguardava più di tanto.  
«Ok, ok, credo di aver capito. Ti chiedo scusa Lydia. Vi lascio soli, le coppiette hanno bisogno di fare quattro passi senza di me, e non ho voglia di fare la parte del quinto incomodo…»

–

«Scott, Lydia e Jordan vengono da noi stasera, mi sono fermata a comprare un paio di cose, spero che non ti dispiaccia!» 

Kira si introdusse così a un Derek già pronto a buttarsi nel letto e, di conseguenza, abbigliato con canotta scura e pantaloni del pigiama, nonché dotato di spazzolino pieno di schiuma che gli sbucava da un angolo della bocca. Ragion per cui dovette terminare il risciacquo dei denti, prima di potere rispondere all’amica.  
«Stasera quando esattamente? E non potete andare tutti da Lydia o da Scott? Io non ho la minima intenzione di levarmi il pigiama, sono distrutto.»

Kira ridacchiò e gli lanciò un’occhiata di sottecchi. «Questa è anche casa tua e per quanto mi riguarda potresti anche girare nudo… magari Stiles potrebbe persino apprezzare.»

Le punte delle orecchie di Derek si tinsero di un tenue rosa e lui prese a fissare un punto di fronte a sé, nell’evidente intento di evitare lo sguardo di Kira. 

«A proposito, perché non l’avete invitato? Prima non l’hai nominato …» osservò, mantenendo il tono più neutrale possibile. 

«L’hai notato allora? Anche se non l’ho nominato viene lo stesso, era solo per vedere se tu ci avresti fatto caso o meno…»

Derek si sistemò meglio sul divano, e si sfregò un paio di volte il viso con le mani. «Certo che ci avrei fatto caso. E’ di Stiles che parliamo.»

Non credeva di aver detto chissà che cosa, almeno finché non vide l’espressione di Kira, che aveva gli occhi letteralmente a cuore. 

«Derek perché fai finta di non importarti del mondo – e con mondo intendo Stiles – quando entrambi sappiamo che non è vero? Io e Scott abbiamo trovato il coraggio e ci siamo dichiarati, Lydia si è finalmente fidanzata con Jordan, manchi solo tu. E Stiles. Non so, quando state insieme sembrate più felici entrambi. Soprattutto tu, e vederti felice onestamente è piuttosto raro.»

«Non sono bravo in queste cose. Non sono bravo con le parole, sono una frana nell’esprimere i miei sentimenti o simili. Pensavo che ormai ti fosse abbastanza chiaro, dopo tutto questo tempo.»  
Derek abbassò la testa. Pareva un lupo bastonato per colpa di quel blocco emotivo. Kira lo stava guardando come se lo capisse, ma non fino in fondo. E non c’era da stupirsi dato che lei era la quintessenza dell’espansività. 

«Stiles capirà, vedrai. Devi solo trovare le parole giuste. Possono essere anche poche, non per forza devi trasformarti in uno di quegli oratori dell’antica Roma.» Kira gli posò una mano sulla spalla, e Derek annuì, anche se sentiva l’insicurezza che gli pulsava nelle vene allo stesso ritmo del sangue.


	7. If you believe in love tonight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buongiorno ed eccomi con uno dei capitoli più dolci di questa fic! Forse quello giusto per il destino di Stiles e Derek... chissà...  
> Stay tuned, e ci vediamo domani, con l'ultimo capitolo prima dell'epilogo finale! =) Commentate se vi piace la fic! =)

Kira e Scott, così come Lydia e Jordan, si erano appartati e avevano deciso di sbaciucchiarsi come una melensissima coppietta da film romantico di serie c.  
La cosa peggiore era che la playlist della serata era composta solo da disgustose canzoni romantiche degli anni ’90, che Derek aveva sempre evitato in tutti i modi di ascoltare. Perciò ora stava insultando mentalmente e in qualsiasi maniera possibile la festa alla quale si era ritrovato a partecipare. E nel frattempo stava provando a nascondere la frustrazione causatagli dal comportamento di Stiles, che lo stava snobbando del tutto e pareva preferirgli Tako. Tako dal canto suo, incredibile ma vero, si stava lasciando coccolare beatamente. Derek osservò la sua espressione di goduria – occhi chiusi e lingua di fuori – e si rese conto che in quel momento stava invidiando un cane.  
Forse sarebbe stato meglio abbandonare “la festa dello sbaciucchiamento”, tanto lui non avrebbe mai fatto parte della categoria “piccioncini felici”. 

«Ragazzi buon divertimento, vado a dormire…» sbottò a voce alta, tentando di sovrastare la musica e incamminandosi diretto in camera sua. Nessuno rispose al suo saluto, segno che nessuno lo stava ascoltando.  
Derek si allontanò con il rumore dei baci che gli risuonavano nelle orecchie un po’ come quello di quelle ventose disgustose che ogni volta che uno provava ad appiccicarle sul muro si staccavano immancabilmente. 

«Sono soltanto le dieci…» fece notare Stiles, che in un batter d’occhio aveva lasciato Tako, lasciandolo solo e un po’ deluso dall’improvvisa mancanza di coccole, per accorrere accanto a Derek. 

«E quindi? Durante le feste si festeggia, non ci si apparta in un angolo, uccidendo tutto il divertimento, o sbaglio?» disse Derek con tono piuttosto frustrato e lanciò un occhiata eloquente verso le due coppiette intente a pomiciare.

«Beh, se chiedi a loro, ti risponderanno che il loro divertimento è questo. Potremmo imitarli, tu cosa dici?» tentò Stiles e abbozzò un mezzo sorriso che sciolse completamente lo stomaco di Derek. Era impossibile resistergli. 

«Uhm…»

«Ok va bene, basta così! Io direi che è il momento di giocare a qualcosa, magari “Hai mai fatto”, o “Obbligo o verità”, che ne dite? I nostri ragazzi si stanno annoiando» disse Lydia tutto a un tratto, scrutando Stiles e Derek come se pensasse che erano tardi di comprendonio.

«Facciamo Obbligo o verità!» decise Scott che si stava già sedendo per terra contro il divano, abbracciato a Kira. A quel punto tutti quanti, non senza qualche sbuffo da parte di Derek che brontolava sul fatto che avrebbe preferito dormire, si sedettero in cerchio per terra. Lydia intanto aveva già estratto il cellulare. 

«Uhm, dobbiamo inserire i nomi dei partecipanti nell’applicazione, et voilà, il gioco è fatto.»

Lydia attese un paio di secondi, mordicchiandosi le labbra per ingannare l’attesa, finchè…

«Scott, inizi tu: obbligo o verità?» chiese, con voce seducente, mentre Jordan si alzava e andava ad abbassare il volume della musica. 

Scott ci pensò su, prima di esclamare: «Ok, ci provo. Obbligo.»

Lydia sorrise, aspettando il verdetto dell’applicazione. Quando apparve, sul suo volto si dipinse una smorfietta tenera, che Jordan non poté resistere dal baciare. 

«Devi cantare la tua canzone preferita. E’ una prova troppo facile, non vale!» 

Scott sorrise e iniziò a intonare una vecchia canzone pop-punk degli anni novanta, con voce abbastanza intonata. Dopo che ebbe persino finto di suonare la chitarra, Lydia fermò la sua performance. 

«Va bene, va bene, andiamo avanti…oh tocca a me! Verità: se potessi scegliere, in quale paese del mondo vorresti vivere? Uhm, Singapore, credo. Potrei fare un sacco di shopping! Ma passiamo oltre… uh, Derek, tocca a te!»

Derek alzò lo sguardo e sentendosi chiamato in causa all’improvviso si scoprì decisamente terrorizzato. 

«Oh, ma guarda, posso alzare il livello di malizia! Santo cielo, uno era troppo poco. Facciamo livello tre, e poi vedremo se ci serve qualcosa di più. Allora caro Hale, obbligo o verità?» chiese Lydia, divertita. 

«Verità» borbottò Derek, già pronto al peggio. 

«Ok, allora, da uno a dieci, quanto ti reputi piacente?» domandò Lydia, curiosa. 

Derek tentò di pensarci un paio di secondi, anche se non sapeva esattamente cosa rispondere. Si rendeva conto di essere un ragazzo attraente, ma non era per nulla il tipo da vantarsene. 

«Decido io: dodici. E alza il livello di malizia, Lydia, che qui vogliamo il bollino rosso!» ridacchiò Stiles, posando una mano sulla spalla di Derek che, però, rimase immobile. 

«Dodici non è compreso tra uno e dieci…» ribatté Derek, con le punte delle orecchie che si andavano colorando di una strana sfumatura rossastra. 

«Lo so, ma è un dodici, fidati…» 

«Andiamo avanti. Kira, obbligo: fai il solletico a Stiles finchè non ride…» li interruppe Lydia, piuttosto sgarbatamente, mentre l’amica si buttava letteralmente addosso a Stiles, cercando tutti i suoi punti deboli per riuscire a farlo ridere. 

Subito dopo toccò a Stiles. Dovette ballare un lento con Kira, sotto lo sguardo frustrato di Derek e quello un po’ invidioso di Scott. 

Derek fu anche costretto a sorbirsi la descrizioni minuziose della notte più romantica di Jordan, che risultò essere proprio la sveltina con Stiles di qualche tempo prima. Quella che Stiles stesso aveva già raccontato. Più che “Obbligo o verità” il gioco pareva essere diventato “Tortura Derek il più possibile”.  
Non c’era verso che lui riuscisse a divertirsi. Gli fu impossibile perfino quando Lydia dovette urlare “più grande è meglio” per tre volte – fissando languidamente Jordan, o quando Parrish, a causa di un obbligo si levò la maglietta.  
Il gioco continuò per oltre mezz’ora, e Derek dovette sorbirsi gare di lap dance, chiamate divertenti agli ex fidanzati e una dimostrazione sulle posizioni del Kamasutra gentilmente offerta da Lydia e Jordan. Finchè…

«Ultima prova: Stiles, bevi una birra sale e limone. Il sale leccalo dallo stomaco di Derek…» ordinò Lydia, ridacchiando. 

Derek sgranò gli occhi: Lydia stava facendo sul serio?  
Nei meandri del suo cervello, Derek sapeva di aver aspettato un momento del genere sin da quando avevano iniziato a giocare, ma ora che gli stava capitando, non sapeva come sentirsi a riguardo. C’era troppa gente, e in fondo stavano solo obbedendo a una penitenza. In realtà Derek voleva qualcosa di vero e di serio.  
Stiles, dal canto suo, non pareva incline a esitare ed era scattato sull’attenti per poi correre in cucina a prendere il sale.  
Quando lo vide tornare agitando il contenitore tra le mani, Derek venne assalito dall’ansia. E se il pensiero di Stiles che lo toccava in quel modo gli avesse provocato qualche reazione impossibile da nascondere, specialmente davanti a tutti gli altri?  
Fu più veloce di Stiles: afferrò il barattolo glielo strappò e si affrettò ad aprire una birra, , poi versò qualche granello dentro la bottiglia e gliela la porse. 

«Bevitela. Devo andare in bagno, ciao.» biascicò, dileguandosi prima che qualcuno se ne facesse in tempo a fermarlo. Derek chiuse a chiave, trincerandosi dietro la porta. Persino da lì riusciva a sentire Stiles che di là in sala emetteva versi di disgusto, dato che la combinazione birra e sale non era propriamente accettabile.  
Ah, Stiles sarebbe stato la sua fine, Derek ormai ne era certo. 

– 

Era mezzanotte passata, quando Derek finalmente uscì dal bagno in cui si era rinchiuso per evitare di partecipare a quel gioco malefico che invece agli altri sembrava piacere tanto. Già che c’era aveva ripulito la stanza da cima a fondo, giusto per avere una scusa per non tornare dagli altri.  
La musica era spenta ormai, la sala immersa in un silenzio rotto solo da sospiri beati, provenienti dal divano. Derek si avvicinò e vide che Jordan e Lydia – abbracciati e ormai completamente persi nel mondo dei sogni – occupavano una delle due penisole del divano, mentre Scott e Kira russavano, rannicchiati in una posizione abbastanza scomoda contro i cuscini più duri. L’unico che non russava era Stiles, che era sveglio e batteva silenziosamente il piede contro un cuscino, a ritmo di una musica tutta sua.  
Derek fece finta non aver notato il posto libero accanto a lui e preferì dirigersi verso la propria camera, per raccogliere un paio di coperte da posare sui ragazzi ormai addormentati. Un sussurro improvviso lo fece sobbalzare e fermare prima di lasciare il salotto. 

«Non ho la minima idea di come posso vestirmi per Halloween.»

Stiles si illuminò a faccia con la torcia del cellulare, puntato verso Derek uno sguardo furbetto. 

«Idiota, manca un secolo ad Halloween, quasi cinque mesi. Non sarai come quelli che appena terminate le vacanze pasquali iniziano a interrogarsi sul capodanno, vero?»

Stiles sorrise leggermente, e il cuore di Derek saltò un battito. Era evidente che Stiles era consapevole di che potere aveva su di lui e soprattutto che era conscio del fatto che moriva dalla voglia di occupare quell’unico spazio libero rimasto sul divano. «Era un modo per fare conversazione»

«Stanno dormendo tutti, non c’è motivo di fare conversazione. Buonanotte.»

«Allora puoi dormire con me» buttò lì Stiles, posando una mano sul cuscino, «non vorrai mica comportarti da asociale quando tutti i tuoi amici sono qui? E’ maleducazione!»

«I miei amici dormono» borbottò Derek, anche se ormai si era avvicinato fin troppo.  
Il cuore non smetteva di martellargli nel petto e avvertiva qualcosa di strano, che lo inibiva completamente. Cercò di scacciare quella sensazione, ma riuscirci stava diventando sempre più difficile. Maledizione, era notte e tutti attorno a lui dormivano. Poteva benissimo cedere ed essere felice solo per una volta. Ma Derek aveva era convinto di essere una specie di repellente speciale contro la felicità, e quindi decise di occupare il posto che gli veniva offerto, sì, però senza sfiorare Stiles nemmeno per sbaglio. Presto gli sarebbero venuti i crampi ai muscoli, per quanto si stava trattenendo dal toccarlo o anche solo di avvicinarsi un centimetrò in più.  
Stiles doveva aveva capito perché decise di dargli le spalle e spense il cellulare.  
La posizione rialzata contro il cuscino a cui era costretto non era un granché comoda, ma Derek strinse i denti e se la fece bastare. 

 

–

Quando Derek aprì gli occhi venne colpito dall’odore di shampoo da uomo.  
I capelli di un altro ragazzo gli solleticavano la guancia e lui, ancora intontito dai fumi del sonno li annusò, e passò perfino una mano tra le ciocche. Solo qualche secondo dopo si rese conto che qualcuno si era abbarbicato a lui come un bradipo su un ramo, stringendolo con dolcezza e con vigore allo stesso tempo. Un cuore stava battendo regolarmente contro il suo, un volto era premuto contro il suo collo, solleticandolo a ogni respiro. Nel cominciare a muoversi, Derek si accorse che la gamba dell’altro ragazzo era appoggiata esattamente sopra la sua coscia. E quel ragazzo era Stiles.  
Lui e Stiles erano abbracciati come se la notte avesse rivelato la verità dei loro sentimenti reciproci, come se l’inconscio avesse avuto finalmente campo libero, non più frenato dalle loro inibizioni. Inibizioni che tornarono a investire Derek da un secondo all’altro. Folgorato Derek si alzò di scatto e scappò verso il bagno che, però, era occupato da Kira. 

«Gli altri sono già andati via. Nessuno ha avuto il coraggio di svegliarti, stavi dormendo così bene…» spiegò lei, con una pazienza ed una comprensione che Derek non le aveva mai visto usare prima. 

«Dovevate invece» sbottò in risposta. Aveva la testa piuttosto dolorante, come succedeva sempre quando dormiva troppo. Eppure, nonostante quel fastidio e l’idea che il resto del gruppo lo avesse visto abbracciato a Stiles, quella notte era stata ristoratrice. Derek non aveva mai dormito così bene, soprattutto – e si vergognò un po’ per quello – non con qualcuno accanto.  
La porta sbatté con vigore, facendo sobbalzare sia lui che Kira, e lei gli lanciò uno sguardo piuttosto comprensibile. 

«Hai la mattina libera. Passa del tempo con lui. In fondo è quello che vuoi, no? Non privarti della felicità per motivi che non riesco a capire. Cos’è vuoi fare l’eroe, il martire o fungere da vittima sacrificale per via del passato? Sai cosa penso?»  
Kira guardò Derek con un’intensità tale che lui si sentì per la prima volta in soggezione nei suoi confronti. 

«Penso che la tua famiglia sarebbe stata felice di sapere che frequenti Stiles. Chiedilo a Cora, se proprio vuoi una conferma! E’ palese che Stiles è la persona che può donarti la felicità che cerchi!»

Kira terminò in quel modo uno dei discorsi più sensati che Derek le avesse mai sentito fare e poi si voltò per uscire dal bagno. 

«Non lasciartelo scappare, Derek.»

–

Quando Derek lo raggiunse, Stiles era seduto in uno dei bar situati accanto al palazzo in cui tutti loro vivevano. Stava sorseggiando un caffè macchiato da un bicchiere di carta, e aveva una ciambella glassata nell’altra mano.  
Derek lo osservò per un attimo prima di piombare su di lui e sul tavolino e sedersi nemmeno che il posto accanto a Stiles fosse suo di diritto. 

«Ehi! Mi grazi della tua presenza? Cos’è devo segnare questo giorno sul calendario?» rimarcò Stiles sarcastico, fissando il bordo del bicchiere come se quello gli stesse suggerendo le parole da dire.

«No. Volevo passare un po’ di tempo in tua compagnia. Me ne sono privato fin troppo a lungo» ammise Derek. La confessione sembrò colpire Stiles, perché le sue pupille si allargarono di qualche millimetro, come succedeva sempre quando Derek era nei paraggi 

«Uh, non mi aspettavo che fossi così diretto, proprio tu, dato che di solito per cavarti qualche parola di bocca bisogna usare una trivella. Credevo che la presenza di Kira forse alla lunga avrebbe potuto cambiarti un po’, ma a quanto pare sei impermeabile ai cambiamenti e alle presenze invadenti.»

«No. Infatti mi sto sforzando per essere così onesto.» Derek non pensava di essere mai stato più vulnerabile di così, eppure aveva la percezione che, se si fosse rivelato a lui per quello che realmente era, ovvero solo qualcuno che aveva bisogno di essere amato, Stiles non l’avrebbe ferito. Riporre tanta fiducia in un’unica persona per Derek era sempre stato impensabile, ma adesso doveva provarci, perché Stiles gli piaceva davvero tanto e gli ispirava fiducia. In più ormai aveva il tempo contato, dato che Stiles si stava stancando di quel suo tira e molla. Derek doveva darsi una regolata e capire cosa voleva dalla vita, soprattutto perché non intendeva rendersi ridicolo fino al punto di perdere il ragazzo a cui teneva. 

«Scusa cosa?» Stiles aveva sgranato gli occhi ed era rimasto immobile, la ciambella ancora sospesa a pochi centimetri dalla bocca. 

Derek ci mise qualche secondo a registrare il fatto di aver appena espresso a voce alta quell’ultimo pensiero che invece credeva di aver tenuto ben nascosto nei meandri del suo cervello. 

«Quindi io ti piaccio? E lo ammetti alle dieci del mattino davanti a un semplicissimo caffè? Davvero Derek, sei stato maledettamente banale!»

Stiles sbuffò, poi parve rendersi conto che forse doveva andarci cauto. In fondo doveva aver capito che Derek era una persona che aveva terribili difficoltà a essere sincero, e la sua rivelazione era stata causata proprio dal fatto non ne poteva più di nascondere ciò che provava. E infatti Stiles sembrò incline a rimediare all’istante.  
«Senti, ti va di vedere un film insieme? Scegli tu. E non preoccuparti, deve essere una serata tranquilla e rilassante. Non c’è nemmeno bisogno di parlare, però almeno staremo insieme. Ti va?»

La proposta di Stiles era decisamente allettante e fu per quello che Derek la accettò. 

–

In realtà Derek stava capendo poco o nulla del film a tematica ambientalista che lui e Stiles erano andati a vedere. La colpa poteva essere attribuita alla presenza di Stiles, che aveva deciso di restare per tutto il tempo voltato verso di lui, tanto per farlo stare tranquillo, chiaramente. Derek continuava ad analizzare ogni suo minimo movimento, sobbalzando ogni volta che Stiles aveva cambiato posizione, sperando che le loro braccia sfiorassero, e nello stesso tempo trattenendosi perché non voleva rischiare un contatto. Si sentiva così confuso che non si accorse per nulla dell’interruzione del film e, quando le luci si riaccesero per i cinque minuti di intervallo, si guardò attorno stranito. 

Stiles si voltò verso di lui, sorridendogli appena. Quella sera aveva flirtato molto meno del solito, forse perché aveva capito che, nonostante il loro fosse palesemente un appuntamento tra due persone che si piacevano, Derek non si sentiva ancora a proprio agio.  
Dato che ne andava ghiotto Derek al principio aveva deciso di prendere il barattolo di popcorn nel formato più grande e Stiles si era limitato a rubarne un paio, ogni tanto.  
Puntualmente l’aveva fatto nei momento in cui anche Derek ne aveva afferrato una manciata, così da fare in modo che le loro dita si sfiorassero. Ogni volta che era successo Derek si era ritratto, come colpito da una scossa elettrica.  
Morale della favola? Del film Derek non aveva capito un bel niente. 

_

Fuori dal cinema l’aria era tiepida, segno che la primavera era ormai arrivata, e aveva conquistato l’aria e preso possesso dell’intera vegetazione, riempiendo i giardini pubblici di una miriadi di fiori colorati.  
A inizio serata, per andare a vedere il film, Derek e Stiles avevano deciso di usare la macchina di Stiles. Ossia una Jeep color puffo che sembrava teletrasportata nel presente direttamente dagli anni ’80 ed era pure priva di radio o di impianto stereo. Perciò il silenzio la fece da padrone nel viaggio di ritorno verso casa. Niente musica o chiacchiere. Sia Derek che Stiles non aprirono bocca.  
Derek fu sorpreso dalla calma controllata che Stiles, senza sembrare mai il solito ammasso di agitazione, aveva mostrato durante tutta la serata. Tutto sommato il loro non era stato un appuntamento romantico fino in fondo, ma Derek aveva lo stesso apprezzato il tempo trascorso in compagnia di uno Stiles, per una volta più propenso alla tranquillità e al tacere di quanto non fosse di solito. La strada verso casa scorse serenamente, finché il profilo del palazzo dove abitavano si stagliò davanti a loro, fin troppo presto rispetto a quanto entrambi avrebbero desiderato.  
I due ragazzi scesero dalla Jeep con fare nervoso. Evidentemente tutti e due erano tesi al pensiero di quali fossero i gesti giusti da compiere ora che la fine dell’appuntamento si stava profilando e recava con sé un senso di aspettativa praticamente palpabile. 

Stiles si fermò davanti al portone, in attesa di Derek. 

«Visto? Non hai dovuto parlare troppo, quindi direi che per te come primo appuntamento è andato alla grande.» disse, sorridendogli. 

«Primo?»

«Sì. A meno che tu non voglia fermarti qui. Anche se non abbiamo quasi aperto bocca, siamo stati insieme e a me basta, per ora. Non voglio forzarti a fare cose che non vuoi Derek e sono mesi che te lo dico. Però voglio comunque passare più tempo possibile da solo con te. E so che lo vuoi anche tu»  
Stiles alzò lo sguardo su di lui e Derek si chiese quando si era fatto così vicino. Forse lui stesso aveva accorciato le distanze senza nemmeno accorgersene.  
Nonostante l’aria fosse tiepida, sia lui che Stiles erano scossi da brividi; le maglie corte che mostravano la pelle d’oca sulle braccia di entrambi. Anche il loro respiro aveva accelerato, e pure di parecchio. 

«Beh, buonanotte allora.» 

Stavolta fu lo sguardo di Derek a cadere sulla guancia di Stiles, così vicina al suo viso, e lui si ritrovò a immaginare di chinarsi per posarvi un bacio leggero. Poteva farlo, no? In fondo lo volevano tutti e due.  
Con Stiles non era come con Kate, Derek se lo ripeteva fin da quando aveva capito di provare qualcosa per lui. Stiles non era Kate, che l’aveva trasformato in una semplice preda, quando ancora era un adolescente pieno di speranze e un po’ strafottente come tutti i ragazzini. Con Stiles era al sicuro, poteva fidarsi di lui. 

«Buonanotte Stiles.» 

Derek guardò verso il basso, le iridi verdi intente ad ammirare le labbra di Stiles, leggermente screpolate.  
Stiles rimase immobile, e Derek avvertì il suo calore. Gli posò una mano sul cuore e sentì che batteva a mille all’ora, e con l’altra gli accarezzò la guancia picchiettata di buffi nei.  
Derek si fermò all’ultimo secondo. Stiles aspettava da lui un bacio sulla guancia che non sarebbe mai arrivato, perché invece Derek gli circondò il viso anche con l’altra mano, e si protese verso di lui per baciarlo, sì, ma – finalmente – sulle labbra.  
Stiles sapeva di popcorn al burro.  
Derek gli accarezzò appena la bocca con la sua, scegliendo di non soffermarsi troppo, o gli sarebbe esploso il cuore. Il suo fu un bacio “a farfalla”, leggero ma incisivo quanto bastava per far capire a Stiles che finalmente gli andava bene che il loro rapporto cambiasse.  
Avevano entrambi gli occhi chiusi, intenti com’erano a far durare quel momento finché potevano.  
Anche Stiles fece scorrere le mani nella barba di Derek e dopo qualche tentennamento rispose al bacio; un pollice a accarezzargli dolcemente la guancia e le labbra che continuavano a premere ferme e gentili contro quelle le sue, in una battaglia tale da togliere il fiato a entrambi.  
Stiles fu il primo a spezzare il contatto, aprire gli occhi e constatare come una cosa semplice come un vero primo appuntamento era riuscita a produrre: lo spettacolo di due ragazzi che si baciavano all’entrata di un palazzo e lo facevano in maniera così silenziosa che il suono dei baci si mescolava con i rumori della notte, anche se i loro cuori ancora battevano con troppa forza dentro il petto, correndo ad un ritmo simile a quello di un assolo di batteria in un concerto all’aperto.

Derek si era incantato a fissare Stiles, e alla fine avvertì che, a causa della forza e dell’intensità dei loro sguardi qualcosa andava sciogliendosi nel petto di entrambi.  
Stiles abbassò le mani dal suo viso con evidente riluttanza, e si allontanò da Derek che ancora lo fissava incredulo e le pupille dilatate dallo stupore.  
Stiles dovette schiarirsi più volte la gola, prima riuscire a iniziare un discorso di senso compiuto. 

«Buonanotte Derek. E grazie per questa serata» disse, con voce bassa e rauca e con un leggero sorriso che gli increspava il volto.


	8. Is it desire? Or is it love that I'm feeling for you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronti per l'ultimo capitolo della fic? Ci sarà finalmente una risposta alla domanda "che faranno ora Stiles e Derek", e credo proprio che sarà definitiva!   
> Ma ci vediamo domani per l'epilogo =)   
> E' stata una settimana divertente, e sono stata felice di partecipare a questo BB con questa storia!   
> A domani, stay tuned! E lasciate qualche commento se vi è piaciuta! =)

Quando Derek riaprì gli occhi il mattino dopo, si rese conto di essersi inabissato in un mare di dubbi e tremendo senso di colpa che lo sommergeva e gli mozzava il respiro.  
Cosa voleva davvero da Stiles?  
Ci aveva pensato per quasi tutta la notte, anche perché nonostante riuscisse ancora a ricordare la pressione delle labbra di Stiles sulle sue, c’erano le parole di Kate che gli rimbombavano nella mente. Kate le aveva pronunciate mentre era a letto con lui e gli aveva confessato che secondo lei gli esseri umani si cercavano per mero desiderio fisico, e che l’amore incondizionato era soltanto una favoletta. 

«Io non ti amo Derek» aveva detto «ma ti desidero. Te lo dico perché tu sappia che il mondo va così. Nessuno ama più nessuno al giorno d’oggi, perché viviamo nel periodo delle apparenze e della bellezza perfetta che predomina su tutto. Non si ama una persona, si desidera di possedere il suo corpo e basta. Si desidera, si brama di baciare le sue labbra e di essere avvolti dalle sue braccia. Non esiste l’amore romantico, quella è robaccia per insulsi adolescenti. E’ tutta una questione di desiderio. E’ sempre così.»

Ora Derek avvertiva qualcosa alla bocca dello stomaco, simile a una sensazione di pesantezza, come se un mattone gli si fosse incastrato lì, sin da quando svegliandosi era tornato consapevole del mondo che lo circondava.  
Kate aveva ragione e i suoi amici ne erano l’esempio. Lydia non amava Parrish: per lei Jordan era solo un “trofeo” che aveva sempre bramato di aggiungere alla sua collezione di ragazzi. Desiderava far “l’amore” con lui, e spesso l’aveva ammesso. Ma far l’amore era diverso da amare davvero. Il sesso era unicamente un continuo sfregare di carne e un susseguirsi di sussurri osceni. L’emblema della lussuria, appunto.  
Kira, dal canto suo, aveva sempre sognato di avere un fidanzato e ormai era praticamente ossessionata da Scott, tanto da passare tutte le sere in camera sua. Ma voleva davvero trascorrere il resto della vita con lui, o quando diceva che Scott era quello giusto le sue erano solo parole dettate dal desiderio di avere un ragazzo come tutte le altre?  
E soprattutto: lui era davvero innamorato di Stiles, o il suo era solo bisogno viscerale di strusciarsi tra le lenzuola mentre possedeva un’altra persona?  
Forse Kate aveva ragione. Forse era solo questione di voglie sessuali.  
Con questo rovello che gli rendeva il cuore pesante come un macigno e gli impediva di respirare a dovere, Derek spense il cellulare e si rinchiuse in camera sua a studiare, fingendo che il resto dell’umanità, specie un ragazzo in particolare, non esistesse. 

– 

Per tutto il giorno nessuno aveva osato disturbarlo o cercarlo. A quanto pareva gli altri erano tutti troppo impegnati a mangiarsi la faccia a vicenda a suon di baci. Il che purtroppo confermava la sua cinica teoria.  
Forse Derek era destinato a non essere mai davvero felice, era condannato a scontare la pena che meritava per aver provato qualcosa per Kate che l’aveva lasciato spezzato, con una sola sorella superstite e nient’altro che un mucchio di cenere tra le dita per il resto della sua esistenza.  
Il fatto, però, era che una parte di lui stava combattendo sin da quando s’era svegliato quella mattina. Derek lottava per trovare il coraggio di aprire la porta di camera sua e mostrare al mondo com’era il suo sguardo ora che aveva baciato Stiles. Perché quella serata insieme a Stiles per lui era stata anche una benedizione.  
Non ci riusciva. La vita non gli voleva bene, era palese, e lui non le avrebbe più dato motivo per farlo stare male. Piuttosto si sarebbe ferito da solo, almeno così avrebbe avuto il controllo sulla sua stessa sofferenza. 

Erano ormai le sette di sera, quando qualcuno bussò ripetutamente alla porta. 

«Derek apri. Ho fatto violenza a me stesso per lasciarti spazio perché sapevo che ti serviva, ma questo è davvero troppo. Apri.»

La voce di Stiles risuonò nella stanza chiara e anche piuttosto dura. Quindi Derek l’aveva fatto arrabbiare.

«I ragazzi sono tutti nell’appartamento di Lydia a filmare un video di scherzi e penitenze. Si stanno divertendo Derek, e poi ci sei tu che invece scansi il divertimento anche quando ti si presenta davanti implorandoti di farlo tuo. Sto parlando di me, se non si era capito. Ecco, figurati, straparlo come al solito, ma è ovvio, dopo un giorno intero in compagnia di Kira non si può fare altrimenti. Ed è strano che non abbia contagiato anche te, dato che ci vivi insieme, ma ehi, ho scoperto che sei impermeabile ai sentimenti.»

Derek rimase immobile. Aveva sentito la voce a tratti spezzata di Stiles, e sapeva cosa stava a significare: con il suo comportamento gli aveva fatto del male. Stiles non comprendeva che mantenendolo a distanza lui lo stava solo proteggendo da quella massa di distruzione psicologica che era conscio di essere? 

«Apri. Voglio parlarti e capire perché mi eviti. Credevo di piacerti. E non iniziare con le menate del tipo “è proprio perché ti voglio bene, che voglio proteggerti da me stesso” perché sono solo cazzate incredibili da film idioti. Io mi rifiuto di spostarmi da qui finchè non mi non apri la porta a me e anche alla tua felicità Derek, perché so che in realtà essere felice con me è quello che vuoi.»

Derek si alzò e la sua mano scattò all’istante verso la maniglia. Un attimo dopo Stiles gli apparve infilato in un pigiamone largo e bucato in più punti. Aveva tracce di cioccolato attorno alle labbra e un terribile odore di fritto addosso. E nonostante fosse in quello stato, Derek lo fissò in adorazione, perché aveva avuto il coraggio di presentarsi davanti alla sua porta. La voce di Kate, però, gli invase di nuovo il cervello: «Non dirmi che è di questo ragazzo sciatto che ti sei innamorato? Non puoi desiderare una persona così…»

«Kira ha deciso di preparare le verdure in tempura, che se non lo sai è una pastella leggera ed è anche il motivo per cui puzzo in questo modo. E gli occhi rossi che avrai già notato non sono causati da una lettura prolungata al buio, se è questo che pensi.»

Derek spostò lo sguardo in su, verso il suo sguardo arrossato, segno che Stiles aveva pianto, chiaramente per colpa sua. 

«Non so cosa ti spinga ad allontanarmi continuamente e non so cosa spinga me a tornare a cercarti, ma questo balletto deve finire prima o poi. Non so se l’hai capito Derek, a quanto pare no, ma io sono innamorato di te da quando ti ho visto per la prima volta al liceo. Quando non mi perdevo una partita di basket perché c’eri tu in squadra. Ho sempre visto il modo affettuoso in cui consolavi i tuoi compagni di squadra e come li spronavi ad andare avanti. Ti ho osservato Derek, per tanto tempo, e so che nonostante tutte le disgrazie che mi hai raccontato recentemente, sei una persona buona, che merita di essere amata.»

«Tu non mi ami in realtà, mi vuoi solo perché sono un ragazzo attraente. E’ questo che muove le masse, il desiderio.» replicò Derek in tono vuoto. Il fantasma di Kate sembrò scendere a gravare pesante su lui e Stiles.  
Malgrado ciò Derek ebbe l’impressione che ciò che aveva appena detto anziché colpire Stiles come si era aspettato gli fosse scivolato addosso. Perché era arguto e pareva aver aveva capito da chi proveniva in realtà quella sparata cinica. 

«E’ una cosa che ti ha detto Kate, non è vero?» rispose, confermando la supposizione di Derek «E’ lei che ti ha inculcato questa cazzata immensa? Da come me l’hai descritta non mi aspetterei nient’altro.»

«Non è una cazzata, è la verità.» rispose Derek, con lo stesso tono spento. Ma non pensava davvero ciò che stava dicendo. Una considerazione si fece largo nella sua testa: Stiles era andato da lui vestito male, puzzolente e sporco, eppure Derek doveva ammettere che le sue viscere si erano sciolte appena se l’era trovato davanti. Quello che aveva provato non poteva essere desiderio. Per niente. E allora, forse…

«Io sono innamorato di te Derek, e per questo non voglio forzarti in nessun modo. Ma voglio che sia tu a decidere, con la tua testa, non che giudichi il mondo attraverso le idee di una psicopatica. Segui il tuo cuore Derek. Fallo davvero. Ogni volta che chiudi una porta tra noi, io sarò dall’altra parte ad aspettare che tu la riapra, perché so che alla fine lo farai. Non importa quanto tempo ci metterai e non importa quanto possa farmi male. E se faccio tutto questo è perché ti amo davvero.»

Mentre Stiles gli confessava i suoi sentimenti a cuore aperto, in attesa che lui li ricambiasse o che nella peggiore delle ipotesi, lo distruggesse completamente, Derek si trovò ad affogare dentro le sue iridi color ambra. 

No! 

La vita era stata troppo crudele con entrambi, perché lui e Stiles potessero privarsi a vicenda della felicità che tanto agognavano. Kate poteva andare al diavolo, non avrebbe più preso il controllo delle sue emozioni e dei suoi pensieri. 

A quel punto Derek decise di mettere fine a tutte le sue sofferenze e mosse un passo e poi un altro per raggiungere Stiles, a braccia tese, pronto a stringerlo per fargli capire che da quel momento in poi l’avrebbe smessa di comportarsi come un masochista. Nel farlo, però, non si rese conto di avere tra i piedi l’osso di plastica di Tako, e così lo prese in pieno. Lo calpestò, scivolò addosso a e tentò di aggrapparsi alle sue spalle. Peccato che Stiles non fosse conosciuto per il suo equilibrio invidiabile. Infatti finì con il trascinare entrambi per terra come due sacchi di patate, e fu il suo posteriore a farne le spese. 

«Tako e i suoi giochi del cavolo in giro per casa» sbottò Derek, il volto premuto nell’incavo del collo di Stiles ad annusargli la pelle, anche se emanava era solo odore di fritto.  
Lui e Stiles ci misero solo un paio di secondi a rendersi conto di quanto ridicola fosse la situazione. Maledettamente ridicola. 

E Derek soffocò qualcosa di simile a uno sbuffo, che aumentò di intensità, fino a diventare una risata vera e propria; limpida e chiara come mai ce n’era stata una negli ultimi anni. 

Stiles lo seguì a ruota, ridendo di cuore e abbracciandolo ancora più forte. «Ma guardami» disse, «stretto al ragazzo di cui sono cotto e che mi ha appena regalato un livido su una chiappa, anche se non nel modo in cui avrei voluto. Poco male, per quello avremo tempo.»

Risero insieme per un altro paio di secondi, finchè entrambi non si sentirono più leggeri; ancora vicini al punto che erano praticamente appiccicati l’uno all’altro.  
Lo sguardo di Stiles era magnetico, ma non provocante. Non in quel momento così ridicolo. Era più amorevole, pieno di felicità e allo stesso tempo rassicurante.  
Derek ci mise solo un istante per capire che c’era un’unica cosa da fare. Si sporse leggermente per catturare le labbra di Stiles, sfiorandole con le proprie in un gesto che gli fece venire i brividi lungo tutto il corpo.  
Il cuore gli stava uscendo dalla cassa toracica per quanto stava battendo forte e tutto il dramma era stato spazzato via dal suo cervello. Ogni dubbio che aveva posseduto fino a quel momento sostituito da una sola parola: Stiles. 

Stiles stava rispondendo al bacio con un entusiasmo sconvolgente. Nella lentezza estrema con la quale lo stava ricambiando Derek lesse il desiderio di esplorare e assaporare il momento il più possibile. E fu su quelle labbra un po’ screpolate che Derek aprì definitivamente il suo cuore, servendolo a Stiles su un piatto d’argento proprio come poco prima Stiles aveva fatto con lui. 

«Ti amo» sussurrò, e non c’era bisogno di urlarlo perché Stiles potesse sentirlo, dato che erano i suoi gesti a renderlo palese più di tutto il resto. 

Stiles non rispose, ma interruppe il bacio per stringerlo più forte contro di sé, come a volerlo rendere parte del proprio corpo. 

«Finalmente. Ora andiamo c’è una festa che ci aspetta. E per la cronaca, ti amo anch’io, più di quanto si possa anche solo tentare di quantificare.»

Derek e Stiles si rimisero in piedi, mano nella mano e si guardarono intorno per controllare che sul pavimento non fossero sparsi altri giochi di Tako potenzialmente pericolosi. Poi salirono insieme verso l’appartamento di Lydia. 

–

Un mese dopo…

Kira sistemò la videocamera su un paio di libri e il tutto sul tavolino del suo nuovo appartamento.  
In realtà non si era spostata di molto; giusto una decina di gradini e un piano di ascensore la separavano dalle vecchie stanze che aveva reso sue non molto tempo prima, a casa di Derek.  
Sul divano che ora apparteneva a lei oltre che a Scott stavano spaparanzati sia Lydia e Jordan che Derek e Stiles, nemmeno che il mobile fosse stato di loro proprietà. Stiles e Derek continuavano già da un po’ a solleticarsi di nascosto, infastidendo Lydia fino all’inverosimile. 

«Ok, tre, due, uno…benvenuti nel mio nuovo episodio de “La vita degli Scira!” che per chi non lo sapesse, è il nome della splendida coppia formata dalla sottoscritta e dal carissimo Scott qui accanto a me! Ehm, è da qualche settimana che non posto nulla, e so che voi amici avete sofferto per questo. Anche se credo che abbiate penato soprattutto per altro, ossia nello specifico per sapere che ne è stato del rapporto tormentato tra i vostri amatissimi Stiles e Derek. Bene, finalmente …ahia Tako, mi ha mordicchiato la gamba!... dicevo, finalmente avete la risposta a tutti i vostri quesiti. Eccoli qui!»

Kira si alzò, spostando la telecamera verso gli amici, che si fissarono per un attimo prima di baciarsi. 

«Oh! Ma questo manderà l’intero web in cortocircuito! Ragazzi, dovevate dare un po’ di preavviso! Comunque sì, Stiles e Derek sono finalmente una coppia e anche coinquilini, dato che Derek mi ha praticamente dato il benservito…»

«Ehi, non è vero per niente! Sei stata tu a trasferirti da Scott da un giorno all’altro!» sbottò Derek, chiamato in causa. 

«Veramente no. Ormai erano secoli che io e Tako stavamo su a studiare, a mangiare e a coccolare Scott, lui a furia di leccate e io in fondo con la stessa cosa.»

«In questo blog sta dominando il soft porn, e se prosegue così sappiate che io non voglio farne parte, ew!» esclamò Lydia, seduta in braccio a Jordan dall’altra parte del divano. 

Kira arrossì dalla testa ai piedi: «Uhm, questa parte la taglio. Volevo solo dire che ehm… sono settimane che in effetti io non vivo più da te, così come Stiles non sta più qui da Scott… quindi nulla, ora è ufficiale. Siamo tutti fidanzati e ci siamo scambiati i coinquilini. Direi che ci è andata alla grande. Va bene internet, alla prossima!»

Kira si alzò e, nel guardare attraverso la telecamera il gruppo di amici che aveva trovato e che per lei erano ormai diventati come una seconda famiglia, si sentì finalmente felice.  
Sì, era proprio vero. Era andata alla grande, per tutti loro.


	9. Cuz you're amazing, just the way you are

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eccoci finalmente con l'ultimo capitolo della storia! E' ambientato tre anni dopo quello precedente, ed è un vero e proprio epilogo =)  
> A più tardi per le note finali!

Tre anni dopo…

Quando Stiles si trovò davanti all’uscio della stanza da letto di Lydia e Jordan, trovò la porta già aperta e con la signora Martin e Kira tutte affaccendate attorno a Lydia, assieme a una giovane donna alta e con i capelli neri che lui non aveva ancora riconosciuto. A uno sguardo più attento, si rese conto che quella era Allison.

«Oh santo cielo Ally! Non ci posso credere, fatti abbracciare!»

Allison venne praticamente travolta da Stiles, tanto che il suo vestito rischiò di rovinarsi. La ragazza ricambiò l’abbraccio prima di fulminarlo con lo sguardo.

«Sei il solito, non puoi rovinarmi l’abito il giorno del matrimonio della mia migliore amica! Non posso permettertelo!»

«Stiles è il solito idiota…» biascicò Lydia, ma senza la fermezza che era solita metterci.  
Stiles la squadrò e un sorriso sincero si posò sul suo volto. Lydia stava magnificamente con quell’abito bianco.

Lydia, intanto, stava spiegando in maniera dettagliata, sia a sua madre che a un paio di make up artists di alto livello che aveva ingaggiato, come voleva il trucco e l’ultimo tocco ai capelli. Le sue mani, però, tremavano e la voce era tutto tranne che chiara. Sembrava che Lydia avesse il fiatone per quanto era agitata, e Stiles decise di supportarla, da buon migliore amico.

«Sei splendida. Sono davvero felice per te» disse, prima di abbracciare anche lei, avvolgendola da dietro con le braccia in modo da non rovinarle l’acconciatura già quasi finita. Poi le diede un piccolo bacio sulla guancia, già in parte impastata di fondotinta.  
Lydia sorrise, tirando su col naso. Era incredibile quanto entrambi fossero cresciuti e quanto stessero cambiando. Per fortuna, la loro amicizia non sarebbe mai svanita.

«Grazie. Anche tu sei perfetto e credimi, Derek perderà la testa quando ti vedrà. Potrebbe persino proporti di sposarlo, ma non oserà farlo perché nessuno toglie le luci della ribalta a Lydia Martin, specie nel giorno in cui sta per diventare la signora Lydia Parrish.» disse lei, fremendo di felicità al solo pronunciare le ultime due parole.

Stiles fu letteralmente avvolto dal terrore, un po’ perché Lydia quando minacciava la gente faceva paura, e un po’ perché il solo pensiero che Derek potesse chiedergli di sposarlo gli faceva venire le vertigini.

«Non lo farà mai. Non che non lo voglia. Ma non lo farà sicuramente oggi.»

–

Cora Hale osservava dalla quarta fila il fratello, dritto e impettito sull’altare, un po’ agitato e intento a guardarsi in giro per via del nervosismo.  
Quando l’aveva chiamata per invitarla al matrimonio di Lydia, lei non aveva mancato di rispondere che sarebbe stata presente all’appuntamento, e vestita con uno splendido tailleur rosso amarena, si era presentata a Beacon Hills con grande sorpresa di tutti.

Cora osservò la zona dell’altare, dove Allison e Derek stavano entrambi ritti accanto a Lydia e a Jordan, commossi e fieri del passo che i loro amici stavano compiendo.

Kira e Scott, seduti accanto a Isaac che era arrivato dalla Francia per l’occasione, non la finivano più di piangere.

Intanto Stiles, vestito con un paio di pantaloni e una giacca color cielo notturno, non riusciva a smettere di fissare Derek che a sua volta indossava un completo grigio maledettamente elegante. Avrebbe voluto osservare Lydia e Jordan che si scambiavano le promesse, ma il suo cervello solitamente iperattivo quel giorno non riusciva a concentrarsi su altro che non fosse Derek. Continuava a immaginarsi cose così turpi che, se suo padre seduto dietro di lui avesse potuto leggergli nei pensieri lo avrebbe sicuramente diseredato. E nel frattempo Stiles fantasticava anche su come avrebbe potuto essere per lui e Derek una vita da sposati.

_

Derek stava pensando a se stesso appollaiato su una sedia e con decine di buste contenenti notifiche di pagamento sparse sul tavolo di fronte a sé, mentre Stiles lo abbracciava da dietro sussurrandogli un «Tranquillo, ce la faremo».  
Si vide puntare la sveglia all’alba per preparare la colazione da servire su un vassoio a letto ad uno Stiles ancora nel mondo dei sogni e che, una volta sveglio, lo ringraziava a suon di baci che avevano il sapore delle brioches.  
Immaginò i viaggi in giro per il mondo che avrebbero potuto fare insieme, così che lui avrebbe avuto modo di fotografare splendidi paesaggi, e Stiles avrebbe potuto essere il vero soggetto di ogni singola foto.  
Poi pensò all’abbaiare frenetico di un cane che non fosse Tako, al gattonare di un bambino, a cinque paia di scarpe piene di fango davanti all’uscio di casa e nel formulare quella fantasticheria venne scosso dai brividi.  
Amava Stiles più di se stesso e aveva intenzione di passare tutta la vita con lui.  
Solo le parole del prete lo catapultarono indietro nella realtà.

¬_

«Vuoi tu Lydia Martin, prendere come tuo sposo Jordan Parrish, per amarlo, rispettarlo e onorarlo per tutti i giorni della tua vita?» domandò il sacerdote.

Lydia rispose, senza tradire con la voce l’emozione che invece mostravano i suoi occhi umidi. «Si, lo voglio.»

Jordan le teneva le mani e la guardava come se una divinità fosse apparsa davanti a lui. Una divinità che aveva accettato di trascorrere l’intera esistenza insieme a lui.

«Si lo voglio» disse in fretta, prima ancora che il prete potesse ripetere la formula di rito.

«Jordan calmati santo cielo. Aspetta che il sacerdote termini di parlare, almeno…» sbottò Lydia, già entrata in pieno nel suo nuovo ruolo di moglie, ma con le mani che ormai tremavano per la felicità.

Derek nel frattempo si era voltato verso Stiles, sempre seduto in prima fila alle sue spalle, e aveva iniziato a fissarlo con uno sguardo intenso, le pupille rese più ampie dall’emozione.  
Stiles nell’accorgersene si sentì come su una nuvola. Anche lui voleva sposare Derek. Ormai era pronto e in quel momento capì che sarebbe stata questione di poco, forse settimane, prima che Derek glielo chiedesse.

«E vuoi tu, Jordan Parrish, prendere come tua sposa Lydia Martin per amarla, rispettarla e onorarla per tutti i giorni della tua vita?»

Jordan annuì con la testa, rosso in viso, la felicità che gli trasudava dallo sguardo.

«Jordan non piangere e parla» borbottò Lydia, in un tono piuttosto severo, seppur con la voce che si stava spezzando in modo evidente.

«Si lo voglio Lydia. Ti amo da morire!» disse lui, prendendole il volto tra le mani.

«Io vi dichiaro marito e moglie, puoi baciare la sp–»  
Ma Jordan e Lydia non lo fecero nemmeno terminare, entrambi impazienti di sigillare la loro unione con un bacio definitivo e carico di tutto ciò che si erano promessi giusto qualche attimo prima.

Derek nel frattempo, si era distratto di nuovo e non aveva badato minimamente ai due sposi, troppo impegnato com’era a contemplare Stiles.  
Alla fine disse qualcosa in silenzio, solo muovendo le labbra, in modo che Stiles fosse l’unico capirlo.

«Anch’io lo voglio»

Stiles dovette aggrapparsi al banco davanti a sé per non crollare a terra per l’emozione.

Aveva capito bene?

«Anch’io lo voglio» disse Derek a voce più alta, appena il battere di mani per applaudire il bacio tra Lydia e Jordan si fu placato.

Stiles era l’unico invitato rimasto in piedi, e gli occhi di tutti si posarono su di lui.

«Cosa?»

«Anch’io lo voglio» ripeté Derek per la terza volta, e fece un cenno di modo che Stiles capisse che anche in quel momento aveva in tasca un piccolo cofanetto il cui contenuto sarebbe potuto servire per rendere ufficiale ciò che aveva appena affermato.

Lydia guardò verso di loro in maniera che sarebbe stato poco definire arcigna. «No, no, no. Cosa state pensando di fare, inetti traditori? Oggi è la mia giornata! E se proprio non potete trattenervi, aspettate almeno che usciamo dalla chiesa prima di scambiarvi quello! Derek, mettilo via!»

Derek sorrise e ripose in tasca la scatolina, senza mai smettere di fissare Stiles.

Poco dopo tutti uscirono dalla chiesa, compresi Lydia e Jordan che si beccarono una bella dose di riso sul velo di lei e tra i capelli di entrambi.  
Derek e Stiles rimasero più attardati, mano nella mano, appoggiati contro il portale.

«Lydia mi odierà per questo, lo so…» disse Derek allontanandosi da Stiles e inginocchiandosi di fronte a lui.

Cora per poco non urlò e dovette posarsi una mano davanti alla bocca; gli occhi che si stavano inumidendo. Era meraviglioso! Finalmente suo fratello stava andando a prendersi quella felicità che tanto si meritava di possedere.

«OH SANTO CIELO!» strillò Kira, la seconda a rendersi conto di quello che stava accadendo. Teneva Tako in braccio e quello per poco non saltò via dallo spavento.

«Me le volete proprio togliere le luci della ribalta eh?» sbottò Lydia, comunque commossa per ciò che stava succedendo sotto i suoi occhi, mentre Allison, Scott, Cora e Jordan tiravano su col naso, ancora piuttosto emozionati.

«Scusami Lydia, ma Scott e Kira sono promessi e tu e Jordan vi siete appena sposati, quindi seguire il vostro esempio mi sembra il minimo.» disse Derek in un tono che non mostrava l’emozione, anche se quest’ultima gli stava rendendo i tratti del volto molto più morbidi. Poi estrasse il piccolo cofanetto che conteneva due piccole fedine d’argento.

«Mentre Lydia e Jordan sigillavano il loro amore, io non ho potuto fare altro che pensare a come sarebbe stato il nostro, in futuro. Voglio rimanere con te e compiere lo stesso passo dei nostri amici? La mia risposta è sì. Sì. Sì. Voglio averti accanto tutti i giorni della mia vita. Mi vuoi sposare?» chiese Derek, diretto e senza indugi, mai così sicuro come in quel momento.

E Stiles annuì e, mentre Derek prendeva una delle fedine per infilargliela all’anulare, per la prima volta parve rimanere senza parole. Un attimo dopo Stiles fece lo stesso con l’altra fedina. Si vedeva che era ancora completamente sconvolto e se glielo avessero chiesto avrebbe ammesso che nella sua testa, ormai ridotta a una zuppa di neuroni restava spazio solo per un nome: Derek.

«Si, sì. Sì. Sì. Non so quante volte dirtelo, ma sì. Lo voglio»

Ancora increduli per ciò che la vita aveva regalato loro, Stiles e Derek si baciarono davanti al portone della chiesa, con l’approvazione di tutti i presenti e mentre lo sceriffo Stilinski applaudiva più vigorosamente di chiunque altro.

 

 

 

 

 

[ ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8803345)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un ringraziamento speciale va a Ny per il suo splendido betaggio e per le correzioni che mi sono state molto molto utili!  
> A Lori e al suo fan mix meraviglioso (se volete ascoltarlo basta che cliccate sull'immagine finale della storia =)) e anche alla sua pazienza infinita, perchè con l'html sono veramente imbranata! (Ma dall'anno prossimo migliorerò, giuroi!!!)  
> E ad Alex per i suoi [chibi](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8855770) che hanno impreziosito la storia, mi raccomando, commentate sulla sua pagina queste meraviglie!  
> Niente, mi ha fatto tanto tanto piacere partecipare a questo BB, alla prossima! Stay tuuuuuuuuned e Stay STEREK <3 =)


End file.
